Bella's Destiny
by kanishamarie
Summary: Bella Swan was a normal 6 year old girl, but when something happens leaving her alone. A spiky haired Alice comes to the rescue. When the cullens take Bella in as a hale they soon find out about Alice's vision,one that will affect Bella & edward's destiny
1. Chapter 1 Goodbye, Hello

_Disclaimerr: I do not own the twilight Saga, I am simply barrowing Mrs. Meyers Characters :)_

_Okay, Everyone this is my very first fanfiction but i have wrote short stories before, along with a book, though its not published, I've always had a thing about writing and I really hope you enjoy. Reviews would be nice, only because i love feedback and i would like a little encouragment, if you guys think the story is good i will deffinatly continue. If not, well..I don't think i would abandon it because i enjoy writing and even if people don't read it i'll have fun writing it. Some advise would be greatly appricated, and please don't be afraid to tell me if it sucks. :) Also i know storys like this have been made before, i'm not sure how many and i have not read them all but i loved the idea and wanted to write about it. Thank you for taking the time in reading my story! _

**chapter one: Goodbye, Hello.. Bella's POV**

"Bella, dear." The voice of my mommy coming from behind me. I was sitting down on my bedroom floor playing with Kali and kaden my most favorite barbies.

"Hi, mommy. Look, Kali and Kaden decided to have a makeover party!" I yelled, getting to my feet and flashing Kali and Kaden at her, smiling brightly at my beautiful work. Kali was sporting a new short hair cut, it wasn't as even as i hoped, but it wasn't too bad.. Kaden on the other hand had my princess lipstick smeared all over her face. I frowned when i noticed mommy not paying at least a little bit attention to my work. Instead she was running around my room grabbing clothes and my toys of the ground and throwing them into a large bag.

"Bella, your going to go on a little trip. Just for a little while," She said hurridly, grabbing Kali and Kaden from my hands, I frowned down at my little empty hands. "Daddy and I will come back in a little while, promise." she continued after she stuffed them into the big purple bag that was already stretched to its maximum.

"But why won't you come with me?" I asked my eyes filling with tears. Mommy and Daddy where going to leave me some where all by myself? How long till i got to see them again? Would daddy still be able to watch Mondays night football with me? All the questions going threw my head was beginning to make me feel like i was on a merry-go-round at the park.

"Bella, calm down. I love you, you know that right?" She asked bending down to put her hands on my shoulders, I nodded my head blinking the tears away so i could stare into her eyes. "And you know that Daddy loves you too?" Again i nodded my head, she looked at me very seriously, her eyes filled with nothing but love. "Bella, someday i promised you'll understand that this was the best for you. Promise me you won't forget what i say, no matter what you hear, promise me you'll always remember me and your daddy and how much we loved you." She said shaking my shoulders lightly.

I was quiet staring at her in wonder, what did she mean by _loved? _Did that mean she didn't love me any more? I felt the tears burning in my eyes again, i tried to blink them away again but they wouldn't stop running down my face.

There was a load bang coming from down stairs, my mothers head snapped to my door and she looked back at me with fear in her eyes. She shook my shoulders lightly, trying to get me to answer her.

"Promise me, Isabella." She said as the banging got louder. Her eyes where desperate as if my answer depended on her life.

"I promise." I said in a small voice, i still didn't understand why i had to promise. She said that Daddy and her would come back, this was just like the vacation i had with my Grandma Marie. Right before she went to Hevan, Daddy said we wouldn't see Gran again for a while but someday, a long time from now, i would get to see her again.

I was pulled out of my thought when mommy kissed my forehead and picked me up.

"Stay under here and cover your ears, no matter what do not come out from under there. I'll be right back." She said pulling my covers up from the floor and pushing my under the bed. Ew, there where dirty socks and other gross things under this bed. I wonder when the last time mommy cleaned it..

"Stay under here, Isabella. I mean it" Mommy said, her head peeking under the bed to look at me. I smiled and nodded my head, doing as mommy said and covering my ears. She smiled sadly at me one last time, and then was gone.

I Stayed under the bed like she said, Keeping quiet with my ears covered. Maybe mommy wanted to play hide-in-seek before i went on my trip. I smiled at the thought of mommy yelling 'I found you!' and then kissing my cheek and spinning my in a circle.

I don't know when but i drifted to sleep soon after mommy left me under the bed, i was awaken when i heard shuffling from my room. I looked from under my bed to be a pair of small feet, running faster than i had ever seen to pick up my bag. I knew for sure that that wasn't mommy. I shrunk back to the far part of my bed away from the stranger in my room, but before i knew it i saw small back spiky hair in front of my face. I screamed and sat up fast, only to hit my head on the underneath of my bed. I felt as my head began to spin and i fell back to the ground, i could hear anything but i did feel a pair of cold arms wrap around me and pull me from under the bed.

_Noo! Mommy said to stay under the bed! _I wanted to yell out, but i couldn't find my lips or my voice.

"Its okay, Bella. I won't hurt you, i'm going to take you home." A high pitched girls voice said.

What did this girl mean? I was already home? i thought right before i drifted into a painful sleep.

*****

"What where you thinking Alice!" I head a velvety voice say.

"None of your business, Edward. Stay out of my head!" I head the familiar voice say.

"Well, i think it is my business when you keep saying 'Keep Edward in the dark, keep Edward in the dark' over and over again in your head!" the voice said back angerly.

"Enough, lets focus on getting.. Isabella well again." a voice full of authority said sternly.

How did this man know my name? I tried to open my eyes but i couldn't, it felt like someone put bricks on my eye lids.

"Bella." the girl named Alice said immidantly "She doesn't like being called Isabella, its to formal for her."

The boy.. Edward. Sighed, fallowed by foot steps.

A cold hand touched my forehead lightly, i felt my forehead wrinkle as pain shot threw my head and went all the way down my neck.

Ouch

"Bella? Can you hear me? My name is Carlisle Cullen, I'm a doctor." The man said pulling his hand from my head and grabbing my first. "Her vitals are good, when will she awake?" He asked someone.

"35 seconds." The high voice of Alice said happily. "Bella, Open your eyes." She continued.

Slowly but surely i opened my eyes, i looked carefully around the room to see a small pixie looking girl with spiky hair, the same spiky hair that was in my room. I immediantly backed up, i was on a soft comfy bed with white sheets in a room brown walls. This definatly wasn't Forks Hospital, I had only been in Forks for a month but i have been in Forks hospital more times that i can count. It was plain and had uncomfy beds, this place had to be someones house.

"I won't hurt you." Alice said, sitting on the edge of the bed, it didn't even move under her weight. I wonder if she was as light as my barbies..

I looked for dishonestly in her eyes, but found that they where complety honest and if i didn't know any better it looked as though there was..love in her eyes too. Like she had known me forever, and we where sisters.

"Bella does your head hurt anywhere besides here." The man names Carlisle lightly touched the tender spot on my forehead again, i winced and pulled away from his touch. I looked up at him, He was younger than Daddy and had golden eyes. His hair was blond and he had the faintest of blackness right under his eyes. He was really really pretty. I couldn't help but smile up at him.

"She likes you, Carlisle! Wait till she meets Edward she is going to _Love _him!" Alice said excitedly, i stared at her questionally as she practically jumped on the bed.

"Alice, don't scare her!" A voice said from no where, suddenly a woman was standing next to Carlisle. Her hair was a honey brown color and she had the same eyes and Carlisle and Alice.

What was up with that?

"Hello, sweetie. My name is Esme." She said smiling warmly at me. I smiled up at her, and for the first time since waking up i thought about my Mommy and Daddy. Where were they? Is my trip going to be spent with these beautiful people?

"Hey!" A load voice boomed, i jumped and scooted close to Esme. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me, i looked down and blushed in embarrasment. "I'm Emmett!" The voice continued to yell, i turned around in Esme's arms to see a guy bigger than a bear smiling at me, his hair was short and curly and he too, had golden eyes, his big dimples in his cheeks reminded me of a teddy bear i had back at home. I smiled brightly as i watched the big guy named Emmett walk into the room.

"Rose and Jasper arn't here, but i think you'll like them! Can we keep her Carlisle!" He yelled once again.

"She is not a dog, Emmett." The velvetly voice from before said from behind Emmett, I sqirmed in Esme's arms trying to look around Emmetts huge form. I couldn't see anything.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my brother Edward." Alice said proudly, pushing smiling Emmett out of the way.

There standing in the doorway was the angel i swore i dreamed about..


	2. Chapter 2, Over my pile of Ashes!

_disclaimer: I do not own twilight, new moon, eclispe, or breaking dawn. I am simly playing around with the characters! :)_

_(A/N) To clear up some confusion; the Cullens and Hales are all the same ages they where in twilight, Bella is 6. I'm sorry about the previous spelling errors, i did not spell check.. and i was excited about posting a new story. I hang my head in embarrasment. I promise to check over my work like i would any other time. I will try to post new chapters at least every other day (I have exams coming up and i am cramming) Again thank you for taking time out of your day to read 'Bella's Destiny'!_

**FAQ.)**_**Am i going to have Bella grow up with the Cullens? **__Its a strong possibility.. In the summary, which is short mind you, i said the the cullens take Bella in as a Hale.. What does that mean? well, you'll have to find out when you read the story! __**What happened to Renee and Charlie? Are they dead? **__I promise, promise. You will find out about Renee and Charlie in later on chapters. __**Are you going to continue 'Bella's Destiny' even if you don't get reviews. **__Most likely, I will continue. But probably not as often as i would if i got reviews. I would hate to abandon it, so i would really appreciate it if you took a little bit time to review so that i don't think its a lost cause.__**Bella and Edward, are they going to get together? **__Hmm.. Its to early to tell ;) Bella is only six and Edward appears to be 17. Don't you think that'd be a little..i don't know, creepy?. For the time being, Edward and Bella are not romantically involved. Bella still thinks 'cooties' exist! I don't have the entire story planned out yet, but i promise to try and make it good! Enough of my talking, lets get to the story!_

* * *

Chapter two: Over my pile of ashes!..Edward's POV

"Rose and Jasper arn't here, but i think you'll like them! Can we keep her Carlisle!" I heard Emmett yell from the room next to me. Okay, thats enough. They've had their fun, time to take the human girl back to where she belongs. Which is not in _our _world, sometimes i think Alice really is crazy. When she told me and the rest of our family she was going out, we expected her to come back with a few hundred bags of clothing, not a human child. Did she forget that we're vampires?

"She is not a dog, Emmett." I said harshly, as i walked into the room Esme made up for the human. I couldn't see her from behind Emmett. I searched for the little girls thoughts, but came up empty. I frowned, was she dead?

Nope, i can still hear her heart beat and i can definitely smell her. She had one of the strongest scents i had ever smelled, i nearly lost control when Alice walked in with a little girl who was bleeding from a head wound! Again, What was Alice thinking! and why couldn't i hear this human's thoughts?

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my brother Edward." Alice said proudly, then added to low for the human girl to hear. "Be nice, Edward. She's special." She pushed a grinning Emmett out of my view, there leaning acrossed the bed was a little girl. I could tell by just looking at her that she wasn't just a human, No. She was much much more. This little hu- Bella had beautiful brown waist length hair that hung in little waves. Her eyes, so big with excitement, where the warmest chocolate brown i had ever seen. I knew that if i had ever had an ideal daughter, little Bella would be it. Something about her warmed me, made me feel.. more human.

I began to smile, but stopped as soon as i noticed her blush.

_She's human, Edward. A human, and a child! You can not keep her!_

I had expected the voice to be someone else's but it wasn't, it was mine, my internal voice fighting with my wants.. my needs. I need to be with this little girl, to protect her. But i wouldn't be able to walk this Earth if i ever hurt her. So soon, so fast this little girl named Isabella Swan changed my life.

Why? why did i feel this.. this urge to protect a human i didn't even know? Why was her blood so much stronger than any other i had ever smelled? She was a child and yet her blood was stronger than a 30 year old adult!

"Edward, calm down. Your scaring her." Jaspers soft voice came from downstairs.

I frowned, i was scaring her. I stared intently at her, and sure enough fear was in her eyes. I tried, tried with everything i had, to hear her thoughts. To just get a glimpse of what was going on in her head, to see what happened to her. To see why she was afraid of me. Alice wouldn't tell me anything of course, she enjoyed annoying the crap out of me. I turned to glare at my 'favorite' sister, who was smirking she stuck out her tounge and sat down next to Bella. Whispering to Bella.

"Edward thinks your afraid of him, Bella. Tell him how you feel." Alice whispered only for Bella to hear, but of course when you live in a house full of vampires with sensitive hearing a secret can never be kept. I wonder when Alice will figure that out..

"You think i'm scared of you?" Came the soft voice of Bella. She pulled me from my thoughts and my head snapped up to meet my bella's eyes. _my _bella? What was wrong with me! I'd known the girl for no more than an hour and i already claimed her my own. She is not staying with us, over my pile of ashes!

I saw Alice's smile disapear as she seen my plans on not keeping Bella. Ha! i smiled smuggly at her.

"Did you hear me?" Bella said louder.

"Er, Yes i did. Are you afraid of me?" I asked remembering the fear in her eyes.

"No, of course not. I-i thought.." She trailed off, i walked closer bending over the bed slowly so i was in front of her. She stared wide eyed at me.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked before i could control what was coming out of my mouth.

"I-i thought you didn't like me. It made me.. sad." Bella admitted before staring at the bed in shock. "Did you just _make _me tell you that?" She accused pointing at me with her small finger, i couldn't help but smile. She wasn't scared of us, even though her kind usually shys away from us. She seemed to..enjoy us. For the most part.

"Of course not." I said innocently, which wasn't a lie. I never _make _people do something, I simply stare at them and intimidate them into doing as i say or giving me what i want. "I just asked you a question." I said with a small smile.

She stared at me for a moment and then shrugged.

_Ohh, i want her so much. I always thought my family was complete, but bella, she is just perfect for us. _Esme gushed in her head.

_My wife, look at her glow. Never, in all the years we've been together had I seen the smile now gracing her fine beautiful lips. _Carlisle thought looking at his wife with love.

_I can't wait till she's older! i've finally found an exuse to beat up random guys! _Emmett said smiling so big i looked like it hurt his cheeks. Did he really think we would keep her? I don't think so!

"We are not keeping her." I hissed out, to low for bella to hear.

"Ahh, come on Eddie. She's perfect for us, look at how well she handles weird." Emmett whispered back.

"We'll figure something out. Edward, this is not your decision, but we will take your thoughts into consideration." Yeah right! I could already hear Carlisle's smiling at the thought of having Bella as a daughter. They've known her all but two hours and they had already fell in love with the idea of having Bella as a daughter and sister. Something just didn't feel right about it, besides the fact that she's supposed to be my meal, she didn't feel like my sister. She wasn't ment to be my sister, she would not be my sister.

"We'll talk about this later." Esme said sweetly, before turning to look at Bella. "Bella? Do you know where your mommy and daddy are?" She asked trying to be a sweet as possible.

Bella's eyes brows scrunched together as she thought deeply.

"At home." Bella said smiling, i could hear the disapointment in everyones thoughts as she referred some place other than here home. Come on! What is wrong with everyone. She does not belong here!

"Bella, hunny." Alice began looking sad. "You parents arn't at your home, they-they've gone away for a while. A long while." Alice said patting her arm lightly.

I listened in on Alices thoughts, all i got was 'La la la la la, Stop listening, La la la la la'. I sighed and sat down next to Bella, she scooted a little closer to me with a frown, she was on the verge of tears. She was obviously trying to be sneeky about it and not get caught. I don't know what made me do it, but i did do it. I picked bella up from under her arms and sat her down on my lap, rubbing her back softly as her breathly became uneven.

"Its okay, Bella. We're all here for you." I whispered in her ear as i heard her begin to sob softy.

"T-they died didn't they!" Bella yelled going into hysterics, i looked up at Alice for help. Alice was looking away ashamed. What did she do? what did she know? Alice caught me staring at her, and she smiled brightly. She was smiling!?

"Stay with her." Alice said to low for human ears. She got up and left the room, leaving me with a crying Bella.

What?! what was i supposed to do now? I didn't know one thing about children, and i had one crying on my lap.

"I-I'm sorry, i didn't mean to worry you." Bella said staring up at me with teary eyes.

How did she know? Is she a mind reader like myself?

_ Have you gone mad, Edward? Your thinking a six year old human girl is a mind reader. You my buddy, have lost your mind._

My internal voice was beginning to get on my nerves. I knew that, i wasn't insane. Of course Bella couldn't read thoughts, i was just wondering why and how she knew me so well.

"Its alright, Bella. You didn't worry me." I said with a small smile.

"Your lying, don't lie to me. I don't like it when people lie, its disconest." She said seriously, i had to muffle my laughter when she called 'dishonest' 'disconest'. Where had she learned that word.

"Your laughing at me!" She said shocked, slapping my arm playfully. She too was laughing.

"Am not!" I yelled back, sitting her on the bed before she hurt herself by hitting me.

"Am so!" She yelled jumping on the bed.

"Bella, your being complety absurd. I was coughing." I lied, putting my hands on my hips to tease her.

"What does absurd mean?" She asked sitting down on her behind.

_She is only six, Edward. _Alice's thoughts rang up to me

I ignored her and went stalked toward Bella in my hunting crouch.

"You don't know what absurd means, Bella?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

She smiled as i walked toward her and shook her head fast, holding back her giggles.

"Shall i tell you?" I asked leaning closer to her with a smile playing around my lips. She nodded her head again leaning away from my close proximity. I began to tickle her sides softy.

"It means your being ridiculous!" I yelled tickling her, and she screamed with laughter.

"Stop, stop! i can't take it." She screamed laughing so hard tears where streaming down her face. I pulled my hands away and sat down smiling.

Never in my life did i think i could have such a good time with a little human girl.

* * *

_(A/N) I think i need to slow down, i think i might be rushing things just a little. This story is practice for me, i have never wrote a story like this and i'm only giving it a try. Reviews are nice! Tell me how horrible i'm doing, don't hold back! Sorry for spelling errors, if any. I looked over it once, but i'm not sure if i caught all of them. I'll edit the rest tomorrow_


	3. Chapter 3, I'm Leaving

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking dawn._

_(A/N) I'm going try and slow this down a bit, there really is no reason to hurry. Also I've gotten a few messages as to if I will be writing Alice's POV, The answer is no, not yet. Maybe later on when the 'secrets' come out but for now I'm sticking with Bella and Edward and of course the Cullen's and Hales, apart from Alice. This story is going to show the bond between a child belle and the Cullen's and see how childhood with them affects the teenage and adult Bella later on in the story._

* * *

Edwards POV

"Carlisle, Rose and Jasper haven't even come back yet. There is nothing to discuss until they get back. They are part of this family too!" I yelled in attempt to stop this discussion once and for all

Bella fell asleep upstairs soon after our 'tickle fest'. What had come over me? I had absolutely no idea, one minute I couldn't wait to get the 'human girl' out of my house and the next I was had gone all brotherly on her and called her 'my Bella'. I seriously needed help; I think I'm beginning to have symptoms of bipolar disorder.

"Edward is right Hunny. We know nothing about this child, even though she warms me to my core." Esme said thinking of Bella sleeping up stairs in the guest room.

"Alice, we need answers." I snapped at her, how could she all of the sudden bring this on us. We were supposed to be her family. I knew she was keeping something from me, weeks and weeks before she shielded her thoughts, being very careful as to what she thought when she was near me. Well, that time was up. She was going to start answering my questions and now.

"I've told you everything you need to know." Alice said with her jaw set, I peeked into her thoughts.

_I'm not going to slip up, Edward. You cannot know, I'm sorry._

Well, she didn't sound to 'sorry'! She sounded smug. I glared at her, hoping my eyes would burn her to the ground.

"Where are Bella's parents? She can't stay with us; the police need to be notified." I said trying my hardest not to rip her throat out.

Her face turned pale, paler than normal. Her eyes grew sad and if I wasn't mistaken there was a little bit of fear.

"What, Alice?" I asked, searching her thoughts for answers. Nothing, nothing at all. All I received was a mental image of Alice shoving her foot... in a bag place.

"Her parents have gone away for a while." was all she said.

I sighed running my hand threw my hair. This had been a hell of a day. How long did Alice plan on keeping a secret from me? I'm a mind reader! She'll slip; it's just a matter of time.

"As for the police, Carlisle will call in 11 minutes and 30 seconds. They will first go to Charlie, Bella's father who is the police chief of Forks, house and look for him and his wife Renee. Childs services will be here in 36 minutes to pick up Bella" At this, Alice's face fell and she looked like she would be crying. "Emmett will stay behind to wait for the arrival of Jasper and Rosalie while we ride with Bella to the foster care unit." Again she looked as though she would be crying, but she perked up a little when she said the next part. "Bella will be an official Hale in 3 weeks and 2 days!" she said squeaking toward the end.

All of that sounded... reasonable except for the part about her becoming a part of this family, as much as I might be attached to Bella I did not want her to live in a house full of vampires. Wait... even if Alice _thought _Bella would be staying with us, which she certainly will not, why would she be...

"Why will she be a Hale and not a Cullen?" I asked, Carlisle and Esme would be Bella's legal guardian _if _she became a part of this family, and she would not be. So why doesn't she get Carlisle's and Esme's surname.

Alice was expecting my answer because she answered almost immediately.

"It's a gift Esme will plan for Rose." Alice said slowly, trying, but failing, to lie to me.

_Hey, man. Bella sleep talks! Edward you have to see this! _Emmett thought loudly, I rolled my eyes. I would have to see that, but the _adults _where having a very important conversation.

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seeeeemsss when I fall asleep. I can't wait till Bella hears this song it'll be her favorite! _Alice thought trying to block me from her thoughts with that horrid song

"How very nice of me, I don't know why I didn't think about it sooner." Esme said chuckling to herself.

"Bella will be a part of this family?" Carlisle asked, it was more of a statement then a question. Alice nodded quickly with a huge smile on her face. "Alice, I don't th-"

"Save it Carlisle, this is an argument that I've already seen. I'll make it easy. I win, you lose." Alice said looking at her painted nails.

Never in the many years I've been with Carlisle had I heard Alice say something so disrespectful. I looked at Carlisle to see his reaction. His face was thoughtful as he stared at Alice.

_She must have seen Bella with us and happy _He turned to face me, his face unreadable. _Edward, there is nothing to fight. We have time to talk about this-_

"No." I said sternly, cutting him off. Bella is a _human _Nothing but a human.

_You're not going to win. Just face it Edward, Bella is staying with us. She's part of this family too. _Alice thought stubbornly

_She's part of this family too. _Alice had just said that Bella was already family. No she is not! And she will not be!

_I know what you have planned Edward, it's not going to work._

I glared at Alice. I had just reached my decision without thinking about it, both Carlisle and Esme would let Bella live with her own kind or I would leave.

Alice saw my future and rolled her eyes, plopping down of the couch and resting her head in her hands.

"This is going to be a long two weeks." She murmured, shooting daggers at me with her eyes.

Two weeks? Huh, she thought I would be staying for only two weeks.

_ Guess again, Alice! _I wanted to shout at her, wishing that for just this one time she could read my mind.

She groaned. Did she just hear me?

"Edward, all your going to do is mop around. I've seen it. You're going to miss us and want to come home, your just making yourself miserable!" Alice yelled, throwing her hand up in the air.

"No, I won't." I said with my jaw clenched. Alice really knew how to push a vampire's buttons.

"Hey, do you think Bella will like a peanut butter pizza?" Emmett asked coming into the room holding a can of peanut butter and a large pepperoni pizza. Huh, I didn't hear pizza delivered...

"That would be completely disgusting to Bella, Emmett. Humans don't like peanut butter on their pizzas." Alice said. I could see the vision in Alice's head; a disgruntled Bella took a sniff at the pizza and gagged, the vision switched showing Bella wearing a purple sun dress with hair that reached her waist, Emmett was shoving a hamburger in her face as she backed away. Bella was obviously a few years older than she was now, maybe 10 or 11. I sighed. Great, at this rate Bella would be with us for years. "Nor do they like peanut butter on Hamburgers." She chuckled.

_I liked this stuff when I was human; I had a cold pizza with peanut butter and Jelly right before that grizzly mauled me to death. Thank god for my Rosie. _Emmett thought with love... then began to have detailed thoughts about Rose in various positions that I do not wish to go into detail about.

"Emmett, can you please conceal your thoughts!" I hissed, grabbing my head.

"Sorry." He mumbled sheepishly.

"Edward, will you please reconsider your decision?" Esme said with sadness, ignoring Emmett.

"Let Bella be adopted by normal people who can give her a normal life, and I will stay." I said. Compromising was always the key.

Esme looked heartbroken. I listened in on her thoughts.

_Bella has just been through a traumatic experience,_ _does Edward really expect me to abandon this child like her parents did her?_

I frowned. That's not what I meant; Bella deserved a normal human life with normal human experiences. How was that supposed to happen if she lived in a house full of thirsty vampires!

_I've always wanted a child... and I have children, but Bella. She's my last chance, Rose would be so excited! I can't just leave her; I will adopt her I need to adopt her... but what about Edward?_

Esme seemed lost in her thoughts. Well, she wouldn't have to choose between me and Bella, I've chosen for her. I would not upset my family over a human child, but I also would not stand for what they believed in. Before anyone could protest I was racing out of the house, running at vampire speed as I raced toward absolutely nothing.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella," Someone said close by. I closed my eyes even tighter and turned over, so I was lying flat on my belly. I don't think I've ever been so tired.

"Bella, wake up!" She said pushing me roughly, a little too roughly I felt like there would be bruises forming on my arms before the night was over.

"Ow." I said sitting up rubbing my eyes, then my arm. It took a minute to adjust my eyes, it was still dark outside I couldn't have slept very long. It felt like I just fell asleep. "What did you do that for?" I asked looking up; it was Alice who was smiling brightly at me. She smiled more than my Barbie dolls and that's saying something considering they're made of plastic!

"I'm sorry, I got too excited." Alice said bouncing up and down. "I missed you! I don't understand why you hu-"She stopped and gasped in horror, staring at me with wide eyes.

What? Did I have something on my face, I whipped my face. Hoping I wouldn't embarrass myself.

"Hungry." She said quickly. "Are you hungry? Emmett was trying to make you some pizza." She smirked. "It was a failed attempt. Esme can cook though; she'll make you anything you want!" Alice said grinning from ear to ear.

As if on cue, my stomach growled loudly. I looked down trying to hide the blush that invaded my cheeks. Alice laughed.

"Don't be embarrassed... ever one has to eat." She said, a hysterical laugh escaping her lips. I stared in confusion, why did she say it like that?

"Okay," I said in thought for a moment, and then I smiled brightly. "Can I have waffles?" I asked, pulling the blankets back.

"Of course you can. You should take a bath first, though." Alice said, grabbing my under the arms and swinging me around her hips. "You have to leave later." Alice said walking into a door on my right.

My heart dropped. I was _leaving? _Didn't Emmett want me to stay? He said so. What about Alice? She's been so nice to me, and yet she didn't want me to stay.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes; I looked away trying to hide my face from Alice.

"You're coming back of course." Alice said softy, I could feel her stare burning into the side of my head. I smiled at her words and swallowed the big lump that had formed in my throat.

Alice had given me a bath, tickling my toes and massaging my scalp while asking me questions about my family. I told her about my daddy getting a new job here in Forks as a police officer, and how mommy didn't want to be here because of the gloomy weather. I told her about my Gran Marie, who died last year. And my new friends here in forks, there was a girl names Angela Weber who lived down the street from my house. When her daddy went to work at the church she would come to our house and watch Monday night's football with us. Then there was Mike Newton, I shudder just thinking about him. He was mean! He put gum in my hair my first week at Forks Elementary, then he 'accidentally' pulled my hair during free time. Alice laughed and told me he had a crush on me. _Gross! _Boys have germs!

I was sitting at the dining room table as Esme walked in with enough food to feed my entire class, I looked around expecting to see everyone sitting down to eat but was surprised to find everyone staring at me with fascination.

"Aren't you guys going to eat?" I asked, a little embarrassed to find them all watching me eat. Emmett, Alice, and Esme turned to look at Carlisle who shook his head ever so slightly.

"We've already ate." Carlisle said. That's when I noticed Edward was missing.

"Where's Edward?" I asked putting dropping the waffle that almost made it in my mouth and looking around for him.

"Ugh..." Carlisle started but looked at Alice for help.

"He went on a trip; He'll be back in a few weeks." Alice said smiling. "You'll get to meet Rose and Jasper soon! I can't wait till you meet Jazz, you'll love him!" She said clapping her hands together.

"How much longer, Alice?" Carlisle asked looking over to Alice. Her smiled slipped the tiniest but she recovered quickly

"They'll be here in 10 minutes and 29 seconds." Alice said normally.

Who would be here in ten minutes? My parents!? I perked up at little at that, my mommy and daddy where coming.

Carlisle nodded his head and turned to look at me.

"Finish you food, Bella." He said with a sweet smile before walking out of the dining room fallowed by Emmett and Esme. Alice stayed behind watching me eat.

"Hello, my name is Edith Jones. I'm here to pick up Isabella Swan." A woman named Edith called after I finished eating my waffles. I looked up at Alice in confusion.

Who was Edith and why was she coming to pick me up? Was I leaving?

_Next chapter due to be up in two days! Possibly earlier if I have a snow day tomorrow! What did you think? Was this chapter any better than the others? I'm sorry if it's kind of boring so far, once everything is... situated it'll be happier and less dramatic. Leave me reviews if you can! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed_


	4. Chapter 4, Questions

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. I am simply barrowing the characters_

_(A/N) Thank you for the reviews! This chapter is up earlier than expected due to my snow day and of course your lovely reviews. A special thank you to _twilightmebaby, _for her friendly reminder. All normal pairing! I'm a little worried about disappointing you guys, so don't be surprised if you see a new poll weekly. If there is something you'd like to see happen please tell me. Also, Rose and Jasper will be coming into this story and really soon. Let's see what happens in this chapter of 'Bella's Destiny'._

__

**Chapter 5****Carlisle's POV**

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen. I'm pleased to meet you." I said shaking the woman's out stretched hand. She smiled up at me, ogling me. I shifted uncomfortably; this woman was at least 50 years of age. She wore a yellow jacket with white slacks. Saying she was overweight was an understatement, her chins had chins.

Dear god. I'm turning into Emmett!

"The pleasure is all mine, Dr. Cullen." She said Dr with a flirtatious wink.

Best introduce my _wife. _

"Right, well. This is my wife Esme." I said gesturing to my right, Esme was restraining a laugh. She nodded her head in greeting. I shot her a look. If we had any hope in adopting Bella we would have to be civilized adults. Esme returned the look with a sheepish smile.

"Mrs.-"

"Miss, I'm not married." She interrupted Esme's sentence, trying to wink at me without Esme noticing. I lightly placed my hand on the small of Esme's back; hopefully she would take the hint.

Esme looked unaffected, she smiled warmly and continued. I love this woman.

"Miss. Jones" She said gesturing toward the living room area "Would you please come and sit. We have matters to discuss." Esme said walking into the living room, I fallowed close by. Not wanting to be alone with Edith Jones.

"We are interested in adopting Isabella." I said once we were all situated. Esme and I sat on the loveseat while Edith took the arm chair across from us.

She looked shocked; she looked down at her chart for a moment before looking back up.

"You have… several children. Am I mistaken?" She asked, looking up from the chart to glare at Esme.

"Yes, they are all adopted. You see, Esme can't have children." I said squeezing my wife hand a little; she returned it with a smile.

"What a shame." Edith said before writing on the chart she held in her hands "Well, Isabella will have to come with me today. These things take time Mr. Cullen." She said looking up at me with hooded eyes.

"Yes, I understand that." I said acting oblivious to her actions. "Is there any way to become the temporary Guardian for Isabella, until you look more into our history and what's best for her?" I asked, better to just get it out of the way.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen; we are not obligated to do that. You never knew the swans, am I correct? You can only be appointed as Isabella's guardian if you have a written statement from-"

"Bella's parents?" Came the voice of Alice, finishing Miss. Jones sentence. I turned to see Alice walking into the living room with a stack of papers in her hand. I narrowed my eyes, where did she get those? "We knew Bella's parent, Charlie and Renee, we didn't know them too well, but they had no other family and said that if anything was to ever happen to them that left them unable to care for their daughter that they would like Carlisle and Esme to take on the role as parents." She finished looking at Edith with a small smile then added. "Charlie and Renee knew how fond Esme was of children." She said answering the woman's future question.

The woman looked flabbergasted she opened and closed her mouth several times before clearing her throat.

"May I see those documents?" The woman said looking at Alice's hand. Alice looked over at me and winked. She walked forward and handed the documents to Edith. Edith looked between them and the documents in confusion, and then she looked back up at me and Esme.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan's charts said they had no will." She said in confusion.

"Of course it did, Charlie and Renee kept their will with them. Giving us a copy, I'm sure you'll find it at their house." Alice said matter-of-factly. The woman once again looked over the charts.

"Have you found Charlie and Renee?" Esme asked all the sudden, we all turned to stare at her. She only had eyes for Edith, looking for some information on what happened to Bella's parents since Alice wouldn't tell us a thing

The woman looked saddened.

"I knew Chief Swan. They found him a few hours ago near the La Push Reservation in the woods, seems it was an animal attack. They have no idea why he was in the woods so very far from his home. They have not, however, found his wife. I don't know anything else, only that their daughter will be put into foster care until they find Renee." She said with a small frown.

"Can we be Bella's foster parents until then? And if Renee is found…" I trailed off looking up at Alice; she shook her head but smiled. Smiled? Why would she smile? If Renee was dead that would not be something to smile about, I'd have to talk to her about that.

"Well, Mr. Cullen. The document here says that in a case like the one now, you and your wife are Isabella's legal guardians. However, since we have no records of this being true we have to go into further investigation on the matter. Would you mind coming to the foster care unit with us? We are going to have to ask a few questions." She said handing the document back to Alice.

"Of course, my wife will take you to meet Bella." I said, standing up when Esme stood.

This will give me the chance to talk to Alice, privately. Once Esme took Edith up stairs to where Bella was I turned to look at Alice. She expected my questions and answered with me voicing it.

"I forged the documents so that we get Bella sooner. I'm not going into detail on what I witnessed or on what I know about Charlie and Renee. This is not the time or place and Edward has to be present." She said looking at me with pleading eyes. "Please don't try and force me into telling you. I can't Carlisle, please just trust me. Everything is going to be okay." She said softly

I have to trust Alice. She is my daughter, though not biologically I saw her as my own. If she said that I shouldn't force her into telling, then I won't. She'll tell me when she's ready, when Edward is ready, which reminds me…

"When is Edward coming home?" I asked before she could answer

"Two and a half weeks." She said looking at her feet. "I'm sorry, it was my fault. If I hadn't told him he'd be back sooner he wouldn't be so determined to stay away so long."

"It's Alright, Alice. This is probably better anyways; Edward is not going to like Bella being here." I said with a sigh.

"Oh, he'll like Bella being here all right." She said with a chuckle, I stared at her in confusion. Edward may like Bella to an extent but he had no hopes of her becoming a Cullen, or rather a Hale.

"I don't know what you mean." I said curiously.

"Nothing, it's an inside joke me and Rose will have." She said laughing darkly.

"Where do you see Edward?" I asked ignoring her last comment.

"He is in Chicago; He is looking for some information on his birth family, he is having difficulty because they had died so long ago without any living family. His family tree has ended as everyone knows it. Don't ask why he is there because I don't know. I think he is trying to distract himself but I'm not for sure." She said looking behind her just as Bella, Esme, and Edith walked into the room. Esme was holding Bella's bag and Bella was sporting a frown. Edith looked quite uncomfortable.

"We're all ready." Esme said with a smile, Bella looked up with a smile.

"You're coming too?" She asked with hope.

"Of course, sweetie." Esme said patting Bella's hair down. "We have to answer some questions so you can stay with us. If you want to stay with us." She added toward the end with terrified eyes.

"I want to stay with you; Emmett promised we could watch football together until my daddy comes home." Bella said happily, grabbing into her bag searching for something.

Esme flashed me a small frown. Bella still didn't know about her father, and I didn't think this was the time to tell her.

"Look what Emmett got me!" Bella said holding up a shirt that said 'I'm lost, please take me home with you'. I stared mouth opened at the shirt, then walked forward fast and snatched it out of Bella's hands.

"We'll get you a new one; Emmett got you the wrong size." I said before she started crying at my rude behavior, it really wasn't rude in my opinion but to anyone else it would look as though it was. What was Emmett thinking? What Bella went through was not a funny matter

"Okay!" she said with a smile, skipping over to Alice and tugging on her hand. Alice bent down with an amused smile and let Bella whisper in her ear.

"That lady smells like my old rabbit, Peter pan." She whispered to low for the human woman to hear. I heard Emmett laughing from somewhere in the house, and Alice snicker silently. Esme and I remained the same.

Children

"We'd better get going." Ms. Jones said oblivious to Bella's comment. I nodded my head and motioned for Alice to go forward. She nodded her head and picked Bella up. Edith followed right behind them, then Esme and me.

When we got in the car, Alice began talking to me faster than any human could hear.

"We'll be here only for a short while. Bella will stay only for a few hours before they release her into your custody." She spoke to me and Esme.

Esme squeezed my hand and I looked over to her, I didn't have to read her mind to know what she was thinking.

_What is Edward going to say?_

I nodded my head in understanding and turned to look toward the front.

Edward isn't going to like this that I was sure of. All I could do was hope that he'd come home, and soon.

We arrived sooner than I expected, it felt like we were in the car for no more than a few short minutes. I let Alice drive while I sat in the back with Bella, and Esme in the front with Alice. The foster care woman drove in front of us, at a rather slow pace. I didn't mind.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I'm taking Bella into another room to have another co worker ask her some questions, please take a seat." Edith said motioning for me to sit when we made it into a small room that had a nameplate on the door reading 'Edit Jones'. I wonder if she ever noticed they spelled her name wrong. Alice stayed out in the car, saying that it would take no longer than a few minutes. Esme sat next to me holding my hand to ease her nerves. I smiled warmly at her, trying to encourage her that everything will be okay. She relaxed a little and we sat in silence until Edith came back.

"I have only a few questions for you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." She said before she began her interrogation.

**Bella's POV**

"Hello, Isabella. My name is Cassie Moore. You can call me Cassie, I just want to ask you a few questions and I would like it if you could answer me honestly." She said with a sweet voice.

Cassie Moore was an extremely pretty; she was about 25 years old with bright blond hair and baby blue eyes.

"Bella," I said softly, looking down.

She smiled. "Bella, are the Cullen's nice to you?" She asked picking up a pen and staring expectantly up at me.

"Yes." I said looking her in the eye.

"Did your parents know the Cullen's?" She asked scratching something down on the paper.

I opened my mouth to tell her no but then closed my mouth as I remember what Alice told me before buckling me in the car. 'When Mrs. Moore asks you if we know your mommy and daddy, tell her we do.'

"Yes, they know them." I said blushing, when I lied to Mrs. Moore. She was nice and I didn't want to lie, but Alice told me too.

"Really? How long have they've known your parents?" She asked.

"Not long, we just moved to Forks. My daddy lived here before, but moved when he met my mommy." I said looking at my swinging feet.

"Bella, this is a safe place. You can tell me anything. Did the Cullen's tell you to say that?" She said setting the pen down and staring intently at me. I stared back, my face feeling like it was on fire. Alice wouldn't tell me to lie unless it was important.

"No." was all I said as I stared back at my feet again.

"Okay, Bella." Cassie said with a soft sigh.

I can't believe I just lied, mommy said lying was bad and only led to trouble. But daddy said sometimes you have to lie and even though it was dishonest you had to do it sometimes.

I think I'll believe daddy's words this time. I didn't want any of the Cullen's to get in trouble, they would be my family until mommy and daddy came to get me.

_(A/N) What did you think? I didn't like having Alice make Bella lie, but I felt like it was needed here, maybe not I don't know. Yes, Edward will be coming back. I promise! Review if you like or don't like please!_


	5. Chapter 5, All set Answers soon

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, new moon, eclipse, or breaking dawn._

_(A/N) I'm so surprised that I'm actually getting reviews! Thank you guys so much. I've had a few people message me asking about Jacob Black. Jacob Black will be in this story, I'd feel really weird writing a story where Jake doesn't exist. I also have a new poll on my profile asking if you'd like Bella's age to skip around after a while. Check it out if you want your opinion to matter! Also last chapter said it was chapter 5 it was really chapter 4 sorry human error. Oh and we won't be seeing 'Edward's Trip' I know I'm a little disappointed too, but if you guys really was to see what happens during Edward's trip I'll add it. All you got to do is ask. _

_I'm putting in Alice's POV, Yay for those of you who've been hammering me about Alice's POV. I'm being very careful about this. You won't get the information you all have wanted, but it's still good… I hope_

_**Chapter 5**__ (The real chapter 5 lol) _**Bella's POV**

"Bella, would you like to go and play with the other children?" Cassie asked as we walked into the room where Carlisle and Esme were.

"Emmett's here! Great! Where is he? He owes me another t-shirt." I asked looking around when we got into the room. Carlisle was sitting on a couch holding Esme's hand as they looked over to see me walk in, both at the same time they smiled. Ms. Jones was nowhere to be seen, where was she?

"No, Bella dear. Emmett is not here, he stayed at the house to wait for the arrival of Jasper and Rosalie." Esme said with a chuckle.

Aw, I wanted to play with Emmett! Cassie said I could play with the _children _that had to mean Emmett was included, Carlisle calls Emmett a child. Hmm.

"Hey Bella, what do you think about going home with Carlisle and Esme?" Cassie said from behind me, I turned and smiled

"I would love that! Will mommy and daddy we able to live with us when they come back?" I asked. This is going to be great. Mommy might not like Emmett very much I'd bet she would call him a childish bear or something along those lines. But daddy, daddy loves football just as much as Emmett. I'd bet Mommy would like Esme, they are both mommy's and they like to create new things. I can't wait till…

"Bella, I think we'd better have a talk." Esme said pulling me out of my thoughts. Just then Alice came through the door looking frantic

"You can't tell her! Not until Edward comes back, she won't take it well. And she won't take kindly to us." Alice said warningly.

What can't they tell me? And why did Edward have to be with us. I was furious with him, he left without saying goodbye and I had no idea when he was going to come back. Well, when and if he did ever come back I wouldn't be talking to him!

"Bella, we'll talk about this later. It's a family thing." Alice said rolling her eyes. "The good news is that you can come home with us! At the end of this week we'll have to come back and sign some boring papers, then... next week eh, your mom will ugh be found and we get to adopt you! You'll be a Hale!" Alice said happily "You know, technically my last name is Hale. Because Jasper and I got married bu-"she was rambling and I wasn't paying attention, instead I was thinking about what she said earlier.

A Hale? I'll be a Hale? But…

"What about my mommy and daddy? They are my parents!" I yelled getting upset; Alice looked toward Carlisle and Esme who looked thoughtful.

"Bella we can't talk about this here. There are things we need to tell you, things you need to know. But not everyone in the family is present so now is not the time." She said coming over to pick me up.

Fine, maybe now wasn't the time but when everyone gets back I will be getting filled in on everything.

"But for the time being, you're going to live with us. That means you'll do everything you did when you lived with your mommy and daddy." Alice continued with me in her arms. I stared up at her spiky hair which reminded me…

"Why was you at my house, Alice?" I asked truly curious.

Alice wasn't shocked by my question but it was obvious she didn't want to answer. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally sighing.

"Bella, if I tell you this. You have to promise you won't ever tell. Ever." She said looking at me straight in the eye. Whatever she had to tell me it was important; I straightened up in her arms and nodded my head. "I can see the future, Bella. What I saw involved you and my family, I saw you with us growing up with us. Bella, this is all I can tell you right now. But I promise you'll be the first to know." Alice said with knowing eyes.

Alice can see the future? Really! That was pretty cool! I forgot about every other thing she told me and focused on that small part.

"You can see the future!" I said throwing my hands in the air, careful not to hit her in the face. She nodded her head sheepishly "You know what I'm going to look like when I'm older?" I asked staring her down, she nodded her head again then her face went blank she sighed as she realized where this was going.

"Yes, I know what you're going to look like when you're older." She chuckled shaking her head.

"Really? What do I look like?" I asked with fascination. Was I pretty? Did I still have these annoying bangs?

"You're busy wondering what you look like and you're not even a little freaked out about meeting a psychic?" Alice said shaking her head laughing.

There was anything weird about being able to see the future, I've seen shows where people can see the future and do other weird things. But I know Alice, and it wasn't strange at all. I was kind of relieved to hear that she was a psychic, for a second there I was thinking that maybe she needed to be in a nut house. She always knew what I was going to say before I said it, and she was always… bouncing around.

"I'm glad you can see the future, I don't think it's strange at all." I said smiling; she returned the smile with a warm hug. "So… what do I look like Alice? Please tell me I'm dying to know!" I said pulling at the ends of her spiky hair. Alice chuckled setting me down on Carlisle's lap. I had forgotten they were still here, I was so caught up in Alice's visions I didn't even think about the people that I would be living with.

"When are we going home?" I asked looking from Carlisle to Esme, They both smiled when I mentioned 'home'.

"As soon as Ms. Jones finishes the paper work." Carlisle said with a smile, he readjusted me so I placed on him knee.

"Bella," Alice called my name, I turned my head to see her smile with her hands on her knees. "You still want to know what you look like when you're my age." She asked with a grin. I nodded my head as Alice walked forward to sit on the floor at Carlisle's feet. "You have the same chocolate brown eyes; you're not too tall or too short. You're hair hangs to the middle of your back in soft ringlets and your body is fit and slim." She said, measuring my reaction carefully.

Well, if I looked like that I couldn't wait! I wonder if I'd have boobs…

"Bella, that's an inappropriate question. We have time to talk about this kind of stuff later, Ms. Jones is about to come back in the room. 3…2…..1"

Right on cue Ms. Jones came through the door holding to documents, one she put on her desk the other she handed to Carlisle.

"Everything is set; you're free to take Isabella home until the end of the week. You are responsible for her well being, you know all of this correct?" She asked looking up at Carlisle and Esme. Both of which nodded their heads silently.

"Good, we'll send someone over –probably me- to check the progress of this arrangement. If you have any problems here is my number." She said handing Carlisle a card, she winked at him and smiled a little before going back over to her desk. EW. That's gross.

"If everything goes good, you will be able to adopt Isabella. If her mother is found ali-"

"We understand, we'll be on our way now." Alice said quickly cutting Ms. Jones off. Carlisle shifted his weight once again only this time he stood and sat me down on my feet. Esme took my hand and walked toward the door, Alice was on my other side and I smiled up at her. She smiled back and took my free hand.

I sat in the back of the car with Alice who was talking up a storm about going shopping and fixing up my new room. I didn't mention how much I hated shopping; a bad experience ruined me for life. Not to mention the nonstop walking you had to do…

Alice's phone began to ring. She looked down and read the caller I.D. She sighed when she noticed who it was but flipped it open none the less.

"What do you need Edward?" She asked heatedly

**Alice's POV**

"Hello, Alice. Nice speaking with you too." He said sarcastically.

Why was he calling me? He was due to come back in another week and a half. I closed my eyes and concentrated on his future. I saw what he wanted and sighed with frustration.

"I'm not telling you about my visions." I said annoyed.

When was the boy going to get over it?

"Is Bella leaving? I'm not coming home till she leaves." He said ignoring my last comment.

"No, Bella is not leaving. She is a Hale/Cullen. She isn't going anywhere so stop being so stubborn and come home where you belong." I said. Edward was really beginning to get on my nerves. It's not like he hasn't before, but now it was enough to make me want to pull my hair out.

"They've already adopted her!" He yelled I pulled the phone away from my ear and covered it with my hand as he ranting; I looked down to see Bella staring at the phone with a frown on her face.

"Edward is so excited about you becoming a part of our family. He can't wait till he comes home" I lied easily, pulling the phone back up to my ear.

"-How can they do this to me, Bella is _human _she doesn't belong with vampires! Don't you guys understand this is dangerous and irri-"

"Stop it!" I yelled into the phone, I can't take this anymore. I'm telling them all about my vision as soon as Rose, Jazz, and Edward get home. If I keep this a secret any longer I'll go crazy, of course I'll still keep a little bit a secret like the one where Bella…

"I'm sorry, Alice. But this has gone too far, what were you thinking? I mean really." He said drained

I sighed.

"When you get home, I'll tell you about my vision." I said looking down at Bella. "The one about Bella's parents."

_(A/N) So, what did you guys think? That was probably a small cliff hanger, I'm sorry. I hate them too, next chapter we find out what happened to Bella's parents! Yayyy! That's what everyone's been waiting for, I have to, believe me. Don't forget about my Poll, if you want a say in how things work go and vote. Thank you for reading have a nice morning/afternoon/night. Review if you have the time!_


	6. Chapter 6, Meeting Rose and Jasper

_Disclaimer: I once again, do not own twilight, new moon, eclipse, or breaking dawn._

_(A/N) Okay guys. So EVERYONE chose to have Bella's age skip around a little, I agree! I was going to try and have this chapter posted early today but I had school :( About two or three more chapters until I write a 10 year old Bella! Things will start to get interesting, well they will for me. I hope for you too. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 6 Bella's POV**

Alice says that I'll be a Hale soon. I don't really know if I'm excited about that, I want mommy and daddy's last name. It proves that I'm their daughter. Alice says that I'll understand everything later on tonight when Edward comes home.

It's been about a week since the Cullen's and I have left that foster place with Ms. Jones and Mrs. Moore. They came back at the end of the week and watched how I inter- intera- whatever that word is with the Cullen's. By the end of this week my last name will be changed from Swan to Hale.

I frowned as I thought about that last part. What would mommy and daddy think when they come back to find their so called daughter had changed her name and got a new family. That wasn't at all how it really was; I was only becoming a Hale so that Esme and Carlisle could keep me till they came back for me. Esme said that no matter what my name was I would always be a Swan.

"Bella? Are you dressed? Jasper, Rose, and Emmett are back." Alice said from the other side of the door. I was sitting on my bed still in my pajamas, my room wasn't really plain anymore Alice had gone and got a whole bunch of stuff to fix up my new room so that it fit me. It was now purple with polka dots. Jasper and Rose where supposed to be back last week so they could meet me, but Esme had them stay so they could help redecorate the new house we would be staying at. Carlisle says that they move a lot because they like to travel and see the world. Traveling sounds like fun, but what about mommy and daddy? Will they know where I went? We would be leaving for Paris in a few days so that Edward has enough time to pack all his stuff.

Edward.

I Heard Alice huff and storm through my door.

"Honestly, Bella. Don't you ever listen? Rose and Jasper are coming home! Aren't you excited?" She asked jumping on my bed and squealing in my face.

"Sure Alice." I said, lost in thought.

Edward was going to be here soon. No one ever told me, but I suspected that I was the reason Edward left. I mean, why would he just up and leave without a word to me. I thought we were beginning to get along great but I must have been wrong.

"Come on Bella. I'll get you dressed, how do you feel about wearing that pretty yellow sun dress I got you?" She asked walking toward my wardrobe. I winced, what was wrong with jeans and a t-shirt? They are comfortable and easy. Dresses are complicated and uncomfortable.

"Can I wear something else?" I asked, getting up from the bed as I stared warily at Alice.

She gave me a hard look.

"Bella, was you dropped on your head as a baby?" She asked in mock horror. "This dress is absolutely divine." She said admiring the knee length dress in her hands.

"But-"

"Please, Bella. It will look so good on you, I've seen it. Trust me." She said turning her eyes on me. I sighed and reached for the dress. She jumped up and down for a moment before handing it to me.

I got the arm part of the dress stuck around my head; it was a little embarrassing when you have to call someone in to help get your head out of a hole. It was even more embarrassing when I learned that Jasper and Rosalie where down stairs waiting for me.

"Stop fidgeting. You look beautiful." Alice said grabbing my hand as I attempted to flatten my hair down. We walked down the stairs, Alice holding my hand firmly. Half way down the stairs my ballet shoes caught on the edge of the stair and I lost my balance, Alice's arm was there to catch me as she laughed lightly. Stupid, smug, psychic!

When we made it down the stairs in one piece, standing in the far corner was a boy I expected to be Jasper. Alice's husband. In my opinion, Alice was too young to be married. She told me she was 17. Jasper had a restrained look on his face, and his smile was forced. He looked like he was in pain; I looked up at Alice for some sort of help. Maybe he didn't like me. Alice shook her head and smiled reassuringly. I looked back, he was remarkably gorgeous, but not nearly as handsome as Edward or Carlisle. His hair was the lightest honey golden blond color, his eyes like every stinkin' Cullen in this house was gold. Though his where slightly darker.

"Hello." I said shyly, hiding a little behind Alice's leg.

"Hello." He replied with a nod before turning to look at the far wall.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Rosalie." Said a girl standing by the window. I turned to look at the voice, Rosalie was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, I could only hope to have one ounce of her beauty when I was that age. Her hair was long and golden blond, much like Jasper's the two of them could be brother and sister. Her smile was angelic and perfect, not one thing was imperfect on Rosalie Hale.

"Hi." I said smiling up at her. Rosalie's face seemed to glow as she took me in.

"It's so great to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you." She said bending down so she was in front of me. "Alice, says you like cars?" She asked smiling warmly, she reminded me so much of my mommy. Being in her presence just made me think of her, of how much I missed her

I did like cars. Daddy's friend, Billy Black, has a son named Jacob and twin daughters. We always watched car shows, and watched as Daddy and Billy tried to fix up his old Chevy truck. Rebecca and I would watch over little Jake, who was only 4 years old, while Billy and Daddy would argue over if they were doing it right or not.

"I love cars!" I yelled out, jumping from behind Alice and staring at Rosalie. Did she like cars too?

"Me too, I fix cars. Do you want to see how sometime?" She asked, smiling at my excited mood.

I looked over at Esme who was smiling encouragingly to me, she nodded her head and made a motion with her hands to get me to move forward. I stepped closer to Rose and smiled.

"Can we go now? Edward won't be back for a least another few hours right?" I asked looking between Alice and Rose.

"You have two hours till Edward comes home. Please try to not get oil on your dress." Alice said with pleading eyes. I nodded my head and grabbed Rose's hand as she directed us toward the garage.

Rose was wonderful. She told me about herself, she said she was twenty and married to Emmett. Emmett! Of all people Emmett was her husband. I hoped I stayed in their life long enough to meet their kids that ought to be interesting… Rose knew absolutely everything there was about cars. I bet if I'd asked her to put a car together blindfolded she could do it.

I'm not sure how long we were in the garage fixing up Rose's new Mercedes but we were pulled from our work from the noise of a door opening. I turned to see Edward walk through with a composed look on his face.

"Hello, Bella." He said with a strained smile. I frowned he didn't have to fake it.

"Hello, Edward. Did you have a fun trip?" I asked looking away.

"Yes. Rose, Alice wants you to take Bella into the living room. We have certain matters to discuss." Edward told Rosalie.

"We'll be right there." She replied coldly, I looked up at Rose's face she was angry. I didn't have time to reply I was too busy thinking about finally getting my answers.

_I know I said I said that this is the chapter where you find out about what happened to Renee and Charlie, but I really need to study for my exams. They are next week, and I don't want to fail. This may be the last chapter for a few days. :( I'm sorry, I'll try and update as soon as possible. I know this chapter is pretty short, and I'm sorry about that too. Reviews are great!_

_Have a Nice Day!_


	7. Chapter 7, Alice's visions

_(A/N) Okay guys the moment you have all been waiting for! Alice's visions! Well…some of them. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, your comments are so nice and make me feel special. I honestly didn't think I would get any reviews at all and I did, which in my mind is just crazy. It's the weekend and almost 12 in the morning, I'm bored and haven't wrote all day so here Is the new chapter!_

**Chapter 7 Edward's POV**

To say that I missed Bella was an understatement. I couldn't think of anything else but her. What was Bella doing? Was Emmett being nice? Was Bella mad at me because I left without a goodbye? How long would Bella be staying? To be completely honest, I wanted Bella to stay more than anything else. Having her around made my entire family, including myself, feel normal. I knew that if she was to ever leave it would tear our family apart. Because the truth is, Bella is the glue that holds my family together. Before I thought it was Carlisle, but now that she has come into our life's I know that it's her. It's her smile, her shyness, her unconditional love. Just now when I walked into the house I saw the change… could feel the change. Even though Jasper must stay away from Bella, due to her delicious scent, he is happier than I have ever seen him. He _feels _everyone's happiness, and he is just rolling with joy. Rose, Rose who is so… _angry_ all the time is practically jumping with happiness, never in my vampire life had I heard the amount of love in Rosalie's thoughts as I do now that Bella is here, Bella is Rose's closest chance at having a daughter. Esme is just the same as Rose, apart from her anger, Esme always shown the love for others, having Bella here is doubling Esme's amount to love someone. Emmett and Carlisle are just happy to see their wife's happy. And Alice, well I have absolutely no idea what Alice thinks of Bella, all I really know is that Alice loves Bella more than she should. This reminds me of the visions Alice promised to tell me.

I was standing in the living room, to anxious to actually sit. Rosalie said that she would be out with Bella in a minute. She had been in that garage for 4 minutes and 39 seconds. What is taking so long?

_Calm down man, I can feel your anxiety. You're making me all jumpy. _Jasper thought, sending calming waves my way. I gladly took them; I really need to calm myself down, I didn't want to upset Bella. I still couldn't get over the fact that Bella would be a part of my family; as much as I wanted her here I couldn't get over my worry.

_Edward… _Jasper thought whining.

"Sorry, Jazz. I'm just a little worried." I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Yes, I can _feel _that. But really Edward, you have nothing to worry about. Everyone loves Bella, they'd rather burn their arm off them lay a harmful hand on her." He said with confidents.

I nodded my head, I knew that. But when you're a vampire and your instincts take over you don't have a say in what you do.

Finally Rose and Bella came out of the garage, both giggling.

"Alice." I called casually. Alice was in front of me in a flash a worried look on her face.

"Please don't get mad at me Edward." Alice began, her eyes pleading with me.

"What's there to be mad about?" I asked curiously. Whatever Alice was hiding it was going to make me mad.

_Please, please don't be upset. I was only doing it for Bella. I can't tell him, I won't. _Alice's thoughts where set in stone, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I can't take this suspense anymore, I was going mad.

_Edward, we need to tell Bella about her parents. Alice will go from there _Carlisle's thoughts where reassuring and calm.

I nodded my head and sat down; Alice went to Bella and picked her up, immediately setting her down on my lap. I stared up at her with my mouth hanging open.

Bella wouldn't want to sit with me. Alice looked me in the eyes before turning around.

_She'll take it better if you tell her. Don't ask why, you'll understand later. _Alice thought.

Bella wouldn't look at me; she was busy shooting daggers at Alice with her eyes. I frowned and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm sorry I didn't say good bye, Bella. Something came up and I had to leave right away. If it helps, I missed you." I said honestly.

That caught Bella's attention she looked up and flashed me a breathtaking grin.

"You did!" she half yelled half whispered.

"Of course, silly girl. I've never missed a 6 year old as much as I missed you." I said bumping her lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm six in a half! I'll be 7 in September!" She said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I know that Bella." I said chuckling.

"When is your birthday, Edward?" She asked with fascination.

I opened my mouth then closed it. I really didn't like discussing my birth, but I'd tell Bella anything she wanted to know.

"June 20th." I said simply. She smiled, showing her missing bottom missing tooth. One that wasn't missing before I left.

She counted with her mouth moving for a moment, saying the months. Then she smiled.

"That's next month! What do you want for your birthday? I'll get you anything in this whole wide world. Do you want an elephant?" She asked. Where in the world did that random gift idea come from?

"Who said I wanted an elephant?" I asked with my eyebrows scrunched up.

"Emmett says you hunt like an elephant, even though you _say _you're more like a mountain lion." She said with her little eyebrows raised.

What!? Emmett told her we _hunt. _I hissed low in the back of my throat. Was Emmett trying to scare Bella? Surely he didn't tell her we were vampires, she would have already been running and screaming, though that's something we'd have to tell her soon…

_Relax, Eddie. I didn't tell her anything about us, I just told her we like to hunt with guns and knives and stuff. She asked what it looks like to hunt and I told her you look like an elephant. _Emmett snickered in his thoughts

I grounded my teeth together to keep from growling. I did not hunt like an elephant!

"Emmett was joking, Edward. Don't have a canary." Rose laughed smugly.

"I don't think you look like an Elephant Edward, if you want to see an elephant you should see my daddy after he's had 3 bowls of chili." Bella said laughing

I frowned; Bella had just brought up her father. Her dead father, to which she had no idea about.

"Bella, do you remember when you told Alice about your Gran Marie leaving for a while?" I asked, turning her to look at me. She nodded her head in confusion. I gulped and continued.

"Well, your Daddy went with your Gran." I said carefully measuring her expression, realization sunk in and her chin began to tremble, I continued quickly hoping to make her feel better. "He is happy, Bella. He doesn't hurt and he is watching over you making sure you okay. He loved you Bella, and he knows that you loved him." I said softy. Bella closed her eyes as the tears spilled over; she leaned into me and began crying.

Right then and there, seeing little Bella cry over losing her father, I knew that I couldn't leave her, not the way her father and mother had left her. Not now and not ever. I would always be there for her; I didn't care that she would be living in a house full of vampires, and that made me sad. I grew so attached to Bella that I was selfish enough to keep her away from humanity, to keep her away from her own kind.

_This is right Edward; this is how it's supposed to be. I promise, trust me. Don't feel guilty for wanting Bella here. I see your conversation with Carlisle; he'll say the exact same thing I'm saying. We all love her, and we know you love her too. _Alice's words made me feel a little better, but that didn't take the guilt away. Bella would be turning her back on her own kind without even knowing it. I would tell her I had to tell her.

Alice gasped; I turned to look at her. She was frantically shaking her head.

_Edward, we cannot tell her right now. She will eventually slip and accidentally tell one of her friends at school when having a discussion about a vampire movie. People will get suspicious and the voltui with get involved, you don't want to know what happens after that. _Alice said warningly.

I sighed.

Well, I guess that plan was out.

"What about my mommy?" Bella asked suddenly, bringing me back to her. Her eyes were rimmed red, and tears stained my shirt. I pulled her to my chest and hugged her as tightly as I could without hurting her. I looked up at Alice expectantly and she nodded her head.

"Bella, Your mommy is alive and well. But she won't come back for you, I'm sorry." She said walking over to rub her back. Bella's sobs became rougher as she got the news of her mother. I looked inside Alice's head to get the full story.

_I had a vision of Bella coming into our lives. With that vision came another, one of Renee, she had somehow came across a pack of wolfs, children of the moon wolfs. They were fascinated with her, I don't know how but Renee learned about the children of the moon, shape shifters, and vampires. If Renee had never learned about them, I wouldn't know. I can't SEE them, Edward. I have no idea why they where stalking Renee. I got my information from the diary Renee planned on leaving Bella, to warn her about the other half of the world. Renee said that after she left they may go for Bella, So far I see nothing in Bella's future that has the children of the moon involved, if I did Bella's future would go blank. If been doing as much research as I can, but it was a little hard when I've been keeping secrets. There is more, Edward. But now isn't the time for you to know, it's nothing bad I swear. But you will flip out if you know now. You must figure it out on your own. _Alice had thought so fast that I nearly missed it all.

Throughout her explanation on her secret vision, I got flashes of the diary and pictures from the internet. Unlike the shape shifters I've came across, these animals where bigger and fuller. I don't know how Renee survived these things long enough to keep a diary for Bella, let alone still be alive.

I gasped in horror, causing everyone to stare at me. Charlie was found mauled to death in the woods by an animal attack, could it be the werewolves who killed him? Did Renee know that we where vampires and would take Bella in? No, of course she didn't know that. She might have known we where vampires but she couldn't have any idea that we would be the ones to care for her after she left.

_Edward now is not the time to get terrified. Your scaring Bella and she just got the worst news possible._ Jasper scowled at me

No this wasn't the worst news possible.

I looked down to see Bella staring up at me with tears running down her face, I smiled reassuringly and rubbed her back. Alice said there was nothing to worry about right now, she would know when something would happen, _if_ something would happen.

"D-daddy is d-dead and m-mommy I-isn't coming back?" she stuttered looking up at me with tear filled eyes. I frowned and nodded my head.

"Its okay, Bella. You get to be part of our family now and we'll love you just as much as you're parents love you." Emmett's voice boomed as smiling his dimpled grin. Bella smiled a tearful smile before turning her head back into my chest.

"We're all here for you Bella. We all lost our real parents and Esme and Carlisle took us in." I said softly, Bella's sobs began to soften and she soon fell asleep.

"Alice, I think it'd be a good idea to fill everyone in. I'll take Bella up to her room, and stay with her still she wakes" I said sounding strained.

If I could, I would be passed out cold right now from all the information I've just gotten. And to think there is more! I shudder just thinking about it. Maybe I don't even want to know.

I lay Bella down under her blankets, and sat down in the rocking chair at the far corner. If she was to have any bad dreams I would be right here to wake her up. I was surprised to hear her talking about random things.

"Emmett…no pickles." She said turning around in her sleep. I snickered what did Emmett do with pickles this time.

"I like…cars." She said with a small smile. I sat back in my chair as I enjoyed this little look inside her mind.

"Edward…" she whispered, I got up to check and make sure she wasn't awake. No, still sound asleep.

"Thank you." She said with a soft sigh. I smiled. Thank you for what?

_(A/N) Some of Alice's visions are out! Were you expecting it? After this chapter I'm doing some fun things with Bella and the Cullen's. No more drama for a while, I'm becoming a nervous wreck! I had no idea what I was writing till I wrote it so I hope it came out all right, if not I'm sorry. Leave me some reviews if you have the time. Love you guys! Have a good day! Next chapter due to be up, tomorrow or the next day. Not too sure_


	8. Chapter 8, Shopping Disaster

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn._

**Chapter 8 Bella's POV**

"Bella" a soft voice said, caressing my sweaty hair. "Wake up." He commanded.

I opened my eyes with a start. Edward was leaning over my bed, worry etched on his face.

"Are you okay? You where talking, having a nightmare about –"

I cut him off and flung myself into his arms. The dream was horrible; I was standing in the forest calling out to my mommy telling her to come back. But never in the dream did she come back, I ran and ran and fell. But that wasn't the worst part, my feet stuck to the ground after a while and I couldn't move. Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Jazz, Alice, and…Edward where all calling back to be telling me to come and to hurry. I tried to fallow them, to move. But I was stuck, I couldn't fallow them and they…left me.

"Don't leave!" I yelled, clinging to him for dear life. "Promise, you won't leave!" I was saying desperate.

"I won't leave you Bella. I promise, I swear." He said soothingly

I exhaled with relief. Edward said he wouldn't leave; nothing to worry about.

"I'm sorry." I murmured low, I looked down as the blush invaded my face.

"Don't be sorry," He said lifting my head up so he could look at my face, Edward eyes where black, not the beautiful color of topaz. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up at the first sign of a nightmare." He said pushing my shoulders back down.

"Don't leave." I whispered as he got up to sit in the rocking chair, I grabbed his hand trying and failing to pull him back toward me. He smiled and pulled the chair from my desk up next to the bed I returned the smile with a sheepish one. I pulled his hand up to my face and inhaled deeply.

He had the best scent in the world, better than chocolate. Better than ice cream. I snuggled into his large cold hand and fell asleep quickly, this time no bad dreams invading my mind.

The sun the streaming in through my open window, I felt around for Edward's hand before I opened my eyes. He wasn't there.

"Edward?" I called out, opening my eyes and looking around. Edward sat in the far corner of my room in the rocking chair, his expression was pained. "What's wrong?" I asked softly. He composed his features fast and came to sit on my bed.

"Nothing, Bella." He said pulling a crooked smile, I smiled in return. Edward eyes were still coal black, and he didn't look like he got much sleep last night. "I'm sorry I kept you awake all night." I said blushing. I looked down so he wouldn't notice the red that gave my thoughts away.

"_You _didn't keep me awake; I enjoy watching you sleep. You talk." He laughed softy. I stared up at him in horror; He knew what I dreamed about! I tried to remember desperately what I dreamt about but came up empty.

"What did I say?" I asked, a little afraid of what he would tell me. He looked thoughtful and grabbed my hand.

"Before you started having bad dreams, you where saying like 'kitties are pretty' and 'the rabbit likes to jump because I say hop' I didn't really understand the last one." He said looking deep in thought, and then he continued. "Then you said something about Emmett and pickles… what did Emmett do?" He asked curiosity etched all over his face.

I blushed once again in embarrassment as I remembered what Emmett did the second day I was with them.

"Tell me, Bella. Please." Edward pleaded. I looked up to his intense eyes, his eyes where a liquid onyx. My heart started to beat frantically in my chest, looking for a way out. I gulped and looked away from his forceful eyes.

"Emmett stuck chopped pickles up his nose and blew them all out on my yellow dress, Alice got mad and made him eat the pickles, I guess he is allergic to pickles or something…" I trailed off, thinking about the way Emmett's face screwed up when Alice forced the pickles in his mouth. A hysterical giggle escaped my lips and I covered my lips before Edward could realize, of course nothing got past the almighty Edward Cullen.

"I'm disappointed I missed that." He said looking regretful. He pulled his face back into a warm smile when he noticed me staring at him. "Alice and Rose want to go to the mall." I winced slightly.

Please

_Please_

Please tell me I didn't have to go either.

"They want you to go with them." He cocked an eyebrow at my scared expression.

"I feel a little sick." I faked a cough, and fell back on the bed. "Tell them I can't go." I whispered hoarsely.

"Get down these steps, Isabella. Or I will make Edward carry you down them!" Alice warned angrily.

Edward shrugged. "Alice will be Alice." He said picking me up and setting me down on the floor.

"Are you coming?" I asked looking at him with hopeful eyes; he looked down at me for a moment before sighing.

"I can't Bella; I have some things I have to do. Emmett and Jasper are going with me; I'll be back before you come home from shopping, promise." He said holding out his large pinky, I wrapped my hand around it, seeing at my pinky wasn't even half the size of his.

"I wish you could come" I said jutting my little lip out.

"Maybe…" He began, giving into my pleas

"Edward Cullen, get your as-"

"Language, Emmett!" Esme said cutting off his sentence.

"I promise to be back before you can even begin to miss me, have fun. Tomorrow you and I can spend the entire day together." He smiled before binding down to kiss my forehead. I gave him a short hug before he went down stairs.

I sighed.

Today was going to be a long, agonizing, hurting day.

"Alice, we've been here for hours. Can we please go home?" I yelled as she jumped around excitedly with Rose. As soon as we got to Seattle's Mall, A.K.A the biggest mall I have ever seen, Alice immediately went to the children's section and picked out the most uncomfortable looking clothes, we've been in that clothing store for hours before she finally bought the heaps of clothing that I would never wear.

"Nope, we need to go get party dresses. Edwards birthday is in a few weeks and since we never celebrate we're having-"

I cut her off.

"You don't celebrate Edward's birthday!" I said in horror, Alice stopped walking and stared at me for a moment before smiling.

"We've never had a reason too. Edward hates making a big deal out of his birthday." That makes two of us, but Edward was entirely different. "But this is your first year with us and we want it to be special. So where celebrating Edward's birthday and having a welcoming party for you. I'm thinking about making you a shirt that says 'Isabella Marie Hale' and making one for Edward that says 'Age is just a number, baby'." She laughed. "Do you think he'll wear it, Rose?"

"Its highly doubtful, but you can give it a try. Why would you give him a shirt that talks about his age?" Rose asked with a laugh, Alice stopped short and stared back at me, and then shook her head. "Later Rose."

What couldn't she say in front of me? We were the 'Hale Girls' right?

"What do you want to get Edward, Bella?" Rose asked suddenly.

I scrunched up my forehead in concentration.

"I don't know." I said honestly, as we walked into a party clothing store. Alice immediately went to check out the dresses rack, while I stayed back by the door to look for Edward's present. Rose joined Alice as they looked around the racks, talking and laughing. I walked out of the store, not planning on going very far. There were a lot of people walking in all different directions I was soon swept away from the store Alice and Rose where at.

"Excuse me." I said as woman pushed me out of her way. I looked around; trying to find the store I was at. I couldn't find it. I began walking toward a toy store just a little ahead of where I stood; I saw the perfect gift in the window for Edward.

**Alice's POV**

Bella was standing over by the party hats while Rose and I picked out dresses.

"What do you think of this one, Rose?" I asked, picking up a blue dress that ended at the knee.

"I don't think it would go well with our skin." She said glancing at the dress.

"What about for Bella?" I asked twirling it around, Rose turned to look at me with a have-you-gone-insane look.

"Alice, Bella is six years old. This dress is way too big for her" Alice said slowly.

"Rose, do you doubt my skills? I can easily transform this dress into a child's dress. I was asking you opinion on the fabric." I said with a smile.

"What were you talking about earlier?" She asked suddenly, ignoring my last comment.

I dropped the dress and turned to look at Rose seriously. She did the same with curiosity in her eyes.

"What's going on, Alice?" She asked terrified of my expression.

"Rose, this is important. After I tell you this you cannot speak of it again, or even think it." I said emphasizing the word think.

She nodded her head.

"I had a vision of Bella." I whispered fast. "And of Edward. I saw them together Rose. They were meant to be together!" I said excited. It was the best vision ever! Edward was carrying Bella over the threshold to the beach house on Isle Esme. They had just gotten married! I could tell by the wedding band on Bella's finger, it was Edward's mother's engagement ring. It was the first vision I had of Bella, and I knew I had to find her, that's when I got the vision of Renee and the children of the moon. My visions had been wavering ever since; I still see Bella and Edward together in the future. They will be together, that I'm sure of.

"When is this supposed to start? Their relationship I mean?" Rose asked, her face was hard and her jaw was strained.

"Edward will start having strange feeling for Bella when she is thirteen, he'll realize that their relationship isn't just a family relationship but much more. Bella kind of already has a crush on Edward, in a way. She doesn't know what it is. Bella will know for sure that she likes Edward more than a brother when she is ten." I said skipping over the detail Rose wants the most. I knew she was going to ask, I just didn't want to answer. Rose wasn't happy at all about Edward and Bella getting together, mainly because she doesn't want Edward to change her. She'll talk to me later about this. Too bad I don't have an exact answer for her, Edward hasn't made a decision on changing her, nor has anyone else.

"When will they get together?" Rose asked grinding her teeth together.

"Bella will be fourteen when-"

"Fourteen! Alice you must be joking! Fourteen years old! That arrogant, perverted, prick!" Rose said losing her cool.

"Rose, you didn't let me finish!" I yelled clapping my hand over her mouth. "Bella will be fourteen when her and Edward first kiss; I'm not sure what'll happen after that. I know for sure that they will be together when she is fifteen. It isn't wrong, Rosalie. Edward is technically seventeen years old, I mean I think they should have waited a little longer to but you have to understand Bella and Edward have known each other for years!" I was talking like Bella was already a fifteen year old teenager.

"Why Bella?" was all Rose said.

"It's why I brought her back, Rose. Edward is so much better with Bella in his life. He's been alone for the past century. Bella is perfect for our family; even though she is human she fits in perfectly." I said softly.

"If he hurts her-"She threatened.

"He won't ever hurt Bella. He loves her, now and then." I said with a smile. My smile flattened when I had a vision

_"Hello, little girl, are you lost?" A man asked staring down at little Bella. He was dirty and had greasy black hair. He was about 20-21 years old._

_ Bella looked up with fear in her eyes._

_ "No, my daddy is right there." She said pointing to a random man standing a foot from her. Her hand was shaking and her cheeks where flamed, she looked around desperately for help. _

_ Why wouldn't she yell?_

_ "Well, he looks busy. Let me take you to get something to eat." He said grabbing a hold of her arm. Bella stopped breathing._

"Bella!" I yelled coming back to present, I walked a fast as I could without getting stares from the human shoppers. I shoved past people looking around for Bella. There she stood the man pulling her toward the doors. She was looking around, and spotted me. "Bella!" I yelled running a tad faster than a human to her.

"Suggest you take your hands off of her before I take them of myself." I said pulling my lips back to expose my teeth. The man made a disgusting sound in the back of his throat.

"What's a small little thang like yourself gonna do?" He asked keeping his hand on Bella's arm. Bella was shaking with terrified eyes as she stared up at me.

I laughed without humor, and grabbed his free wrist breaking it with a small squeeze. He yelled out in pain and pushed Bella away from him, Bella tripped over her feet and hit the edge of a bench. The man quickly ran away. Afraid I might hurt him again

I could smell Bella's blood.

I flashed to her side, not caring if a human saw my inhuman speed.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked frantically. I blinked as I began to have a vision.

_"Leave me alone, Alice. I'm going to take care of that vile human." Edward growled, he was no longer Edward Cullen, no he was pure vampire. Ready to avenge his future mate._

_ "You'll regret it Edward. Please don't think of Bella." I pleaded, pulling on his arm. He hissed at me and pulled out of my grasp. He ran out of the door before I could stop it._

"Ah, shit." I said before I could stop myself.

"Alice!" Bella scolded me.

"Sorry, Bella." I said checking her head. Right above her hair line was a gash that had blood gushing from the wound. I breathed deeply threw my mouth and felt the scorching burn in my throat.

_Oh. Control Alice. Control, Bella is your sister. Control yourself_

"Alice, what-"Rose said coming up from behind me, she stopped her sentence when she noticed me bending over a bleeding Bella. Rose's eyes changed dramatically in the next second, turning from gold to black.

"No Rose!" I said as she lunged for Bella's throat, if I thought Bella looked frightened before…

I clashed with Rose, restraining her as I pulled her into the nearby bathroom leaving Bella alone. Rose snapped at me growling fiercely, I pushed her into a stall and held her hands over her head as I pulled my cell phone out. I clicked speed dial and by the second ring Edward picked up.

He could hear Rose's growling from the other end of the phone.

"What happened Alice?" Edward said with a hard voice.

I explained quickly about the man that had tried to take Bella, and about Rose's… loss of control.

"I'll be there in five minutes." He said, the line went dead and threw it fighting against Rose's grip.

**Bella's POV**

Everything happened so fast. One second some strange man was pulling on my arm, the next I was scolding Alice for using a curse word, and then the next Rose was staring at me with hate.

As I thought of the last part I started to cry, what did I do to make Rosie hate me? Was it because I left the store? I knew I shouldn't have left the store, but I wanted to find Edward a birthday present. The good part was that I did find the perfect present for him… of course it didn't matter now since Rose and Alice had left me here by myself, I probably wouldn't ever see Edward ever again.

I looked around and noticed no one saw what just happened. Where people really that unobservant? I sat down on the floor with blood running down my face, I breathed through my mouth when I began to smell the blood. I don't think passing out would be a good idea.

I don't know how long I sat on the ground waiting and hoping Rosalie and Alice would come back but I was pulled from my haze when I heard my personal angel's voice.

"Bella!" He called out, my head snapped up and I saw as Edward ran toward me with worry etched in his face. He came up to me and crouched down in front of my lightly touching my head.

"Are you okay?" He asked with his jaw strained. I nodded me head, he sighed with relief

"Rose and Alice hate me." I said looking down as my jaw began to tremble.

"Silly, Bella. They don't hate you." He said with a soft smile.

"Rose looked like she wanted to hit me! She was… she was…. _Growling_ a-at me." I said, terrified of her expression.

Edward face grew hard and he looked toward the bathrooms.

"Rose is just cranky, she's PMSing." He sneered.

What is PMSing?

I was about to ask when he picked me up and at me down on the bench I hit my head on.

"They'll call a cab. Stay here, I'll be right back. I'm going to get Ali's keys." Edward said sternly, I nodded my head. Edward jogged over toward the lady's restroom.

Ah, Edward was a boy! He wasn't supposed to go in there

He walked in unfazed and came out seconds later with Alice's keys.

"I've never known a person more prone to live threatening situations then you." He sighed drained.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as he picked me up and walked toward the parking lot.

"Don't be sorry, Bella. You just don't have the best of luck." He chuckled. My face heated as he sat me down in his silver Volvo. He shut the door and was next to me in seconds, I stared in shock.

"How did you get over here so fast?" I asked

He shrugged and began driving.

Not long after we began driving did Edward roll down the windows and practically stuck his head out of it. What did he do that for?

I sat back in the car and closed my eyes, holding the towel Edward gave me to my head. The blood was beginning to get stronger and I was getting dizzy.

"Don't go to sleep Bella. You might have a concussion." Edward said. I opened my eyes and peaked at him, His eyes were still black.

"Why are your eyes black? They were a honey color before."

He looked over at me with innocent eyes.

"I don't know, just something that happens." He said shrugging it off, I could tell he wasn't exactly telling the truth. I mean all the Cullen's had gold eyes that turned black. They were keeping something from me.

"I like it when your eyes are Gold, you're nicer." I said pushing buttons on the radio. He laughed lightly.

"Yes, I know." He said turning right.

"Why do you drive so fast?" I asked, holding onto the seat for support when I noticed how fast he was going.

"Don't you trust me, Bella?" He asked turning his eyes to me. Once again I got lost in the depths of his eyes; I nodded my head and turned away. He chuckled and turned toward the road again.

To be honest, I was terrified to be in the car with Edward. Of course I would never tell him that but… I was.

When we reached the house Edward made Carlisle check and make sure I was okay. I had to get 3 stitches in my head. Edward stayed with me the entire time, holding my hand. Alice and Rose came back about an hour after me and Edward, both of which apologized for their behavior. I thought it was ridiculous they would apologize to me, when I was the one who should be saying sorry. I left the store when I shouldn't have and got myself into trouble. Later that night when I was lying in my bed Alice came up.

"Bella? Are you still awake?" She asked knocking on my door. I sat up straight.

"Yes, come in." I whispered a little too low, Alice heard though and opened the door.

"I'm not mad at you at all." She began sitting down on my bed. "I know why you left the store, you wanted to find Edwards present." She said with a smile.

I frowned when I remembered I left it. Alice smiled and pulled something from behind her back. I stared down at it; it was the stuffed animal I wanted to get for Edward. It was a mountain lion that had the same hair color as Edward.

"You got it!" I half yelled half whispered. I smiled up at Alice.

"I did! I noticed it on the ground and thought it was what you wanted to get for him." She smiled

"Do you think he'll like it?" I asked, petting the fur of the stuffed animal. Alice shook her head, I frowned.

"He'll love it. I've seen his reaction." She said patting her chest with her fist. "Me. Psychic." She said in a good impression on Tarzan

I laughed and stood on my bed, placing my hands on my hips.

"Me. Belllllaaa." I said with a laugh. Alice laughed and laid me back down in the bed.

"You've had a long day, Bella. Go to sleep. Three more weeks until Edward's birthday and your welcoming party." She said patting my hair and turning for the door.

"You're the best sister in the world, Alice." I said before I fell asleep.

**Edwards POV**

"You're the best sister in the world, Alice." Bella said from upstairs. I smiled, that was sweet of Bella.

I grabbed my head when I heard Alice yell in her head.

"Alice!" I called in agony. "Lower your thoughts!" I said in desperation.

"Sorry, Eddie. But did you hear her I'm the best sister in the world!" She clapped coming down the stairs.

"Yes, I heard… So, what did Bella get me?" I asked, she's been blocking her thoughts with the alphabet in every language.

"Not telling, you're going to love it!" She said with a big grin. I rolled my eyes and started for Bella's room.

"Have a nice night, Edward." Alice called.

"Not too nice, watch it Cullen." Rose added, I stared at her in shock.

What was that supposed to mean.

Alice started laughing hysterically pushing a scowling Rose out the door. I shook it off and made my way up to Bella's room.

I walked into Bella's room to see her sleeping peacefully. I sat next to her and took her hand, her head wasn't that bad, but looking at it reminded me of that vile human. I pulled my hand away from hers, afraid that I might crush it from my anger. I got up and walked down the stairs.

"Don't do it Edward." Jasper said, feeling my anger. I ignored him and walked toward the door.

"Edward, this is wrong and you know it." Alice added coming through the door.

"Leave me alone, Alice. I'm going to take care of that vile human." I said as the venom pulled in my mouth.

"You'll regret it Edward. Please don't. Think of Bella." She said walking over toward me and pulling on my arm, pleading with m. I hissed at her and pulled my arm from her. I ran out the door before they could change my mind, fallowing the horrible human's scent that was on Bella's left arm.

_(A/N) That was a really long chapter I know! 11 pages long, about 2,000 more words than I usually do. Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I hope this extremely long chapter makes up for it. I got a little carried away and I hope it sounds alright._


	9. Chapter 9, Bella's Voice

_(A/N) Okay, sorry I was going to have this chapter up yesterday night, but I was stupid and wrote Edwards party before this part. I had a brain loss moment. Anyway this chapter isn't long so I hope you enjoy._

_**************_

**Edward's POV**

I ran to the mall in Seattle, the man's scent would be strongest there. I could only hope that the man didn't go to the hospital, there I wouldn't be able to kill him slowly.

I got into the mall, slowing down due to the humans. I went back toward where I found Bella, her blood still strong. I could smell the vile human; I sniffed and fallowed his scent out to the parking lot. Were it was stronger.

I made it out into the parking lot looking around for him, he was nowhere to be found. I hissed

Dammit!

I never was very good with tracking. I began walking, backtracking when I got a strong scent of alcohol mixed with the man's scent. I fallowed it to an ally by the parking lot, I flashed to the ally in a flash. There sitting on the ground passed out cold was the man in Alice's thoughts, he was holding a whiskey bottle and mumbling some non sense in his sleep.

I wanted him to be awake when I killed him, to hear him scream out for mercy. I wanted to watch as his pathetic life left his cold eyes. I kicked him roughly hearing a crunch.

"Wake up." I said with hate. The man rolled on his side and burped.

"W'da you w-unt." He slurred, opening his eyes a fraction.

"To kill you slowly and painfully." I said simply bending down toward him, the man's eyes widened when he saw my lips pulled back exposing my razor sharp teeth. I hissed low and grabbed the man by the throat slamming him against the brick wall, not hard enough to kill him but hard enough to hurt him.

"What did I do?" the man said with terror in his eyes, I cocked my head to the side and laughed without humor. He seemed to sober up real fast

"Remember that little girl you planned on kidnapping early today, pervert?" I asked squeezing his neck slightly, he was losing color. I loosed my grip to let him breathe for a moment before I returned the presser, chocking him. "You messed with the wrong girl." I growled throwing him like a rag doll. He scrambled to his feet and started running away in fright. I caught him easily and punched him in gut, hearing his ribs crack. I smiled in satisfaction.

"Please, please." The man whimpered, as I stepped on his right leg breaking it. He screamed out in pain.

"How many little girls did you abuse? How many did you take and do horrible things to." I said in a deadly voice. The man didn't answer he just screamed out in pain as I stepped on his left leg. "You deserve this." I whispered leaning in to rip into his throat out.

_Edward, please don't._

I froze and looked around. I knew that voice.

_He isn't worth it Edward. Come back home. Come back to me._

I was still frozen as I listened to my angels' voice. I couldn't see her, smell her, or hear her thoughts. She couldn't be here.

_Back away, Edward. Please, for me._

"Bella?" I called out looking around, no sign of her.

"You're a real whack-o, Buddy." The man before my feet grunted out. I hissed down at him, ready to tear his throat out again.

_No. _the sweet voice of my angel called, I froze again this time only for a second before I began to back up. Bella was in my head? I could hear her, almost as if she was here with me. As if she knew that what I was doing was wrong and would know that I would regret it later on.

_Come home to me, Edward. I need you _

I heard her again, her voice was pleading, sad. I turned and ran leaving the man in the ally, alive.

Even though it wasn't really Bella who told me to leave, it was her voice. I knew that if she ever knew what I was doing she wouldn't approve. She probably wouldn't talk to me for days, or weeks, or even years. Because I was about to murder that man, and no matter how much he deserved it; Bella would never want me to kill someone.

I was in the house and up the stairs in Bella's room before I even realized it, maybe Bella was somehow there. Maybe Alice brought Bella to make sure I didn't kill the human. No, Alice would never allow Bella to see something like that.

I raced over to Bella's bed and stared at her sleeping form, her breathing was even as was her heart. She wasn't talking or tossing, she was sleeping peacefully. I smiled and crouched down next to her, breathing in her delicious scent.

"Edward?" She called out, turning to look at me with bleary eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you." I said kissing her forehead "Go back to sleep." I turned to go back out of her room.

"Are you alright? You look jumpy." She observed, her voice growing louder. I stopped and turned back toward her.

"I'm okay, Bella. Go back to sleep." I said with a warm smile, before I turned back toward the door.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

"Sweet dreams." I replied, opening her door only to pause.

"Thank you." I said to low for her human ears…

***********

(A/N) okay that's the chapter, as you can see… well I hope you can see. Edward was hallucinating about Bella's voice, just like Bella was in the original book, New Moon. I felt that maybe this was appropriate for this part, I wanted to keep some of the twilight saga parts in this version and I loved when Bella had the bizarre hallucinations of Edward when she was doing something dangerous and reckless. In this version Edward hallucinated of Bella's voice when he was doing something wrong and bad or something he knew she wouldn't approve of. I hope that this was a good chapter, I didn't want Edward to kill the guy and I honestly don't think Edward would do that. Review if you like or hate please. Next chapter is already done, all I have to do is post it. :) thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10, Gifts at a boring party

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn_

_(A/N) I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for the reviews, I don't care if I get 1 review or a hundred it means a lot to me, so I thank you! The Polls are closed! Bella age will skip around throughout the story! Next Chapter Bella is ten years old! I put this chapter up right after the last one because I was stupid and wrote this one before the last._

_****_

**Chapter 9 Bella's POV**

It's been 3 weeks since my bad shopping experience; Alice now knows why I hate shopping so much. It leads to trouble. Rose has kept her distance since that day and is only around me when necessary. Edward and I are closer than ever, he'll play any game that I want. I once asked him to play Barbie's with me and he did. I am now an official Hale/Cullen, my name is now Isabella Marie Hale. At first it was a little weird not being a Swan anymore but now it feels like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders and a ton has been replaced. I'm not expected to be as graceful as a Swan or as pretty as a Swan anymore, but now I have to live up to being something even more difficult.

A Hale.

I have to be as beautiful as Rose, or as happy as Alice. It's horrible and I sometimes wish I was still a Swan. I already know it'll be even worse when I start school in the fall.

Today was Edward's birthday; he told me to act like it was any other day and have fun. But the truth was, I was terrified he wouldn't like my present.

"Bella, your dress in on your desk. Put it on and meet us down stairs, everyone is arriving soon!" Alice squealed.

I didn't think it was fair that I got to have a party on the same day as Edward, this was his day. It should be as important to him as a bride on her wedding day. It's not like you turn 17 everyday.

I frowned.

I wish I was seventeen; Edward and I would be so much closer. We'd go to the same school, eat in the same lunch room, and have the same friends. But no, I had to be a pathetic six year old who daydreams about her own brother. Technically, Edward wasn't my brother but he said that if anyone asks to just tell them I was so that I didn't have to explain why. I saw Edward as my friend, not a brother. I wonder if he sees me as a little sister…

"Isabella!" Alice called; I sighed and hopped down from the bed. I walked as slow as possible toward my desk with the uncomfortable dress waiting for me. "Get a move on it, Bella!"Alice called

How did she know I was going slow!

Really, it was a little weird when Alice could hear something to low for any other normal person to hear. Everyone in my family could, it was weird. All the times Edward took me on a picnic in Seattle he would never eat, claiming he already ate. But I spent most of my days with Edward and never once had I seen him eat. And how about Emmett? He picked the entire couch up and lifted it over his head looking around for his game, I mean, who does that?

I picked up the dress and stripped down to my underwear; I slide the purple dress over my head and zipped the side. I looked around for my shoes, nowhere to be seen.

"Al-"

"Your shoes are down here, Bella!" Alice called, stupid know it all.

Walking down the stairs carefully, I noticed Edward playing the piano. I smiled; Edward was a great piano player. He wrote me my own song. He played it for me every night before bed. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and tripped on the last step, I fell flat on my face.

"Ow" I said getting up and rubbing my forehead. Carlisle was by me in a second.

"Are you okay, Bella?" He asked looking at my head.

I smiled.

"I'm fine." I said pushing his hands away and blushing.

"She's lying, check to make sure she didn't hurt herself." Edward said, walking over with a worried expression.

"I'm not lying! I don't lie!" I said smacking Edwards arm playfully, he dodged it with a smug smile, I glared.

"Bella is okay. Come and get your shoes." Alice said from the door way. She was peeking out to watch for guests. I pulled my arms from Carlisle and Edward and walked over to the door where Alice was. She handed me a pair of ballet flats, to which I slipped on my feet.

"Alice, they aren't due for another," Carlisle looked down at his watch "15 minutes, let's have Edward open his presents." He finished looking up.

This time I was the one jumping up and down. Everyone came in the room after Carlisle said that, again that was strange.

"Mine first!" Emmett called, tossing Edward a small box with silver wrapping paper. Edward caught it rolling his eyes before he winked down at me. I giggled.

Edward tore the paper open in one fluid motion then opened the box, I leaned forward to look and Edward turned it down so I could see it. Inside was a new comforter and pillow. I smiled, that was a nice gift. Everyone snickered, I looked around to notice everyone with amused smiles on their faces.

That was strange; I thought it was a great gift.

"Thank you, Emmett. I love it." Edward said sarcastically.

What? I don't get it; I shrugged it off when Esme and Carlisle passed their gift over.

"Tickets to Benaroya Hall" Edward said with excitement. He walked forward and hugged Esme and Carlisle saying thank you.

"We thought maybe you'd like to take Bella with you." Esme said with a warm smile.

"Of course, if you'd like to go Bella." He said turning to me with that breathtaking grin.

"Yes." I said not even caring what a Benaroya hall was.

"Don't you even want to know what concert we'll be going to?" Edward asked with amused eyes. I blushed at being caught.

"Er, yeah I was about to ask you that." I lied.

"Bella, you can't lie to save your life." He laughed before adding "We're going to see Kurt Masur conduct Mozart and Brunkner." He said placing the tickets and his pocket and taking Alice gift next.

"It's a watch!" She said before he opened it, he stopped opening it and turned to stare at her.

"Sorry, I promised myself I wouldn't tell but I had too!" She yelled, grabbing Jaspers out of his hand and handing it to Edward. I snickered quietly as Edward sat down the watch hugging Alice.

Jasper had gotten Edward a new book on the French revolution. Rose didn't even get Edward a gift, I frowned in disappointment. It was Edward's birthday and she didn't even get her brother a present.

I held off giving Edward his gift as long as I could, I slowly handed Edward the bag that held his mountain lion. I looked down as the blush invaded my cheeks, I didn't want to see if Edwards face held disappointment in my gift.

"Look at me Bella." He said, I looked up to see that he hadn't opened the bag to look into it. He smiled reassuringly and looked down at the bag, pulling out his new mountain lion. He smiled brightly and looked down at me.

"This is great, Bella. Thank you." He said bending down to give me a hug. I smiled brightly at my accomplishment, he liked my gift! I could do back flips right now.

"It's my favorite present." He whispered in my ear. I kissed his cheek and blushed looking down.

"People are here!" Alice sang from the door. Edward picked me up so I was resting on his hip as he walked to the door to greet people.

The party was pretty boring to me, all people wanted to talk about was when we were moving and if we were going to come back. I stayed in Edward arms the entire night, refusing to let him put me down. I was beginning to get tired; Edward must have sensed that because he carried me upstairs to my room and laid me in my bed.

"You should go back to your party." I whispered as I pulled the covers up to my chin.

"A party's not a party without you." He said back with a crooked smile. I smiled at his cheesy line, and then bit my lip nervously. "Spit it out Bella." He said, I looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Will you stay again?" I asked, Edward stayed in my room every night until I feel asleep it was kind of like a tradition. Edward didn't answer he just sat back in my rocking chair and watched me as sleep began to take over.

****

"What the he-"

"Emmett!" Esme warned.

"Sorry," He mumbled. "Wake up Bella!" Emmett yelled in my ear.

I was startled by the sudden loud noise. I jerked up and sat back, Emmett was inches from my face.

"What?" I asked, pulling the covers back.

"Why did you and Edward ditch the party?" He asked

"I was tired, and Edward wanted to stay with me." I said looking around for him. It was morning, but really early. "Don't you ever sleep?" I asked looking at the wide awake Emmett.

"Of course silly, but only during the day" He said with a grin. My eyes scrunched together, what did that mean? Rose came in the room and slapped him upside the head.

"He's just joking Bella." Rose said with a small smile, before pulling Emmett out of my room. Edward came in my room scowling.

"What's wrong?" I asked scooting over so Edward could sit next to me, he sat down and began playing with my hair.

"Esme and Carlisle are putting off moving… _again" _He said with a frown.

"So when are we moving?" I asked with a little smile

"A few more weeks." He sighed, pushing my hair behind my ears before turning toward my room which was packed.

"Alaska is going to be great, Edward." I said with a smile. He turned toward me and smiled

"I know."

_(A/N) Okay, so that's the last of six year old Bella :( next chapter Bella will be ten :) Yup, the Cullen's and Hale's are moving to Alaska! Next chapter due to be up…tomorrow. I write fast, I know. I'd bet if I wrote slower my writing would be a lot better. Sorry if this chapter was boring, I had to add it because of the party. Leave reviews if you have time, thanks for reading!_


	11. Chapter 11, Suspicion

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. I also do not own the nickname 'Belly, Belly bean, or Bean Belly' I got it from another Fanfiction._

_(A/N) Sorry if last two chapters where boring and short. I've been so busy. Thank goodness I'm not as busy now; I know I said that I this chapter would be posted yesterday, I got grounded and my laptop got taken away. It a good thing I can sweet talk, 'because I was looking at getting at least a month. Please forgive me for not posting yesterday, I promise to be a good girl :) _

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Hey Belly!" Emmett called from down stairs; I sighed and closed my book. How many times did I tell him to stop calling me Belly? I got up from my bed and walked to the top of the steps staring down at Emmett's large head. We've lived here in Alaska since I was six and it still amazes me at how much our home is like the one in Forks.

"Honestly, Emmett. Why must you acerbate people all the time?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Acerbate? You spend too much time with Edward, Belly. You should get out more often." Emmett said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes, there was nothing wrong with having a higher vocabulary than a third grader.

"No, Emmett. I think she spends just the right amount of time with me. At this rate she'll be in high school before she turns thirteen." Edward's velvet voice came from behind me, I turned to see him walking toward me with his signature crooked grin. My heart started to beat unevenly, and my breathing ragged as he stepped closer to me.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked cocking an eyebrow at me, I pulled my eyes from him and blushed.

"Yes, Emmett's getting on my nerves is all." I lied.

"Ah, come on Bella. It's my job as a big brother." Emmett called up. I fought the urge to give him the finger or curse at him, Esme wouldn't approve of a foul mouth.

"Just ignore him, all he wants to do is get on your nerves." Jasper said coming out of his and Alice's room. "Alice wants you, she said something about you going to a guys house this afternoon." He added opening a book up and peaking up at Edward.

"A boyfriend?" Edward asked me, I smiled up at him and nodded. Andrew was just a friend, and I knew Edward would go all 'protected' on me.

"A _boy_ who is a _friend_. Yes, Edward." I said walking toward Alice's room.

"You're only ten; you don't need a _boy_ who is a _friend_." He said sneering the words boy and friend.

"You're a boy, and you're my friend." I pointed out, opening Alice's door.

"But that's different. We're family, you're my little sister." He said.

I froze, he never made the distinction that I was his sister. I looked down at the floor, It didn't matter, Edward was my brother I guess. But I was a little bummed out that he thought I was his sister, I never thought we had that sort of relationship.

"Esme, tell me you didn't allow Bella to start dating." Edward said with frustration. I was about to pull my hair out! This was not, would not, and would never be, a date. But that didn't matter, why would Edward say I was his 'little sister'? For one, I wasn't _little_. Two, I never thought of Edward as my brother, and he never said I was his sister. So why now? And why did it even matter? It's not like I like Edward..

"What's wrong Bella?" Jasper asked suddenly. I blushed and walked through Alice's door. This was stupid and pointless, I shouldn't even be having thoughts like that.

"Nothing." I mumbled before closing it and turning to look at Alice who was sitting on her bed crossed leg smiling brightly at me

"What?" I asked curiously. Alice's smile faded and she looked down at the clothes in her hands.

"I was just wondering what you want to wear to Andrew's house." She said holding up a blue dress that ended right above the knee and another purple sundress with a black bow around the waist. I didn't even take me a moment to decide.

"Neither, I'm wearing this." I said pointing down at my Jeans and flannel t-shirt.

"Bella, be reasonable." Alice said with a frown.

"I am, Andrew is my friend. This isn't a date, Alice." I said walking to sit on her bed.

"But this is the first boy's house you're going to." Alice squealed throwing the purple dress to me.

"You're wearing that, I already saw your da-yyy" She emphasized the 'y' in day to show that she wasn't about to say date.

"Alice, please." I whined, I really didn't want to dress all up to go to a _friend's_ house. Just a friend, everyone seriously needed to chill.

She shook her head violently, folding her hands over her chest. Whatever

I rolled my eyes and snatched the dress that had fallen on the bed. I walked out the door only to run into Esme. Who was as hard as can be!

"Hey Esme, I was just going to change." I said moving around her.

"Bella wait." She said hurriedly. I paused and turned toward her, she looked…concerned and nervous.

"This is your first date and I-"

"This is not a date!" I yelled, storming away from her and heading straight for my door. Edward was leaning casually against my door frame a smug look on his face. He opened his mouth to talk but I glared stopping him.

"Don't talk to me, this is your fault." I said slamming the door in his face. Maybe I would just call Andrew and tell him I wasn't coming, if this was the crap I had to go through just to go to a friend's house then it was pointless.

"Come on, Bella. Unlock the door, it's not my fault." Edward said rattling the door knob.

"Will you leave me alone; I'm going to Andrews whether you like it or not. Actually, I might go just to push your buttons" I said with clenched teeth.

"Open the door" Edward commanded.

I sat down on my bed and crossed my arms. No way was I giving into Edward; he was the cause of all my problems. I didn't get a cell phone on my tenth birthday because he talked Carlisle out of it, saying I was 'too young' and 'It's dangerous Carlisle, do you want Bella to die'. Honestly, Edward overreacted just a little bit.

"You have three seconds to open this door." He commanded, "One…two…."  
What was he going to do? Break my door down. I chuckled at the thought; sure Edward had muscles and nice abs, and a tone tight bu-

Bella! Watch what you're thinking!

I shook my head. There was seriously something wrong with me.

There was a large crack and I looked up to see my door completely shattered on the floor, a furious Edward standing in the doorway. I looked at my door in horror, now I was never going to get privacy. But more importantly, how in the world did he turn my door into saw dust? I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Was Edward taking steroids? All the years I've spent with the Cullen's, I've noticed some…strange things.

Like how everyone could hear what I was doing, or how Emmett had some kind of weird super human strength like Edward just showed. I have lived with the Cullen's for four year and not once had I seen them eat or go out on a sunny day and just soak up the sun, I for one loved the sun. And I could never go out and play, because I was two young and everyone _had_ to do something inside.

I stared at Edward, and he stared back frozen and not breathing

"Have a good time." He said finally breathing; he turned and practically ran out of my door. I stared in confusion, what was that about? He comes in my room, no he _breaks_ into my room, because he was mad about me going to a boy's house unsupervised and then he says 'have a good time' and walks away?

There was something very odd about Edward… and everyone else in our family. I found it very strange how none of them ever ate or drank anything in front of me. Or how on a sunny day no one would take me outside and play with me. Every time I asked, something came up and I had to stay inside on a nice day.

But none of that explained how he broke my door…

"Bella?" Alice called from my doorway, I looked up to see Alice staring off into space.

She was having a vision.

"Alice, what do you see?" I asked rushing toward her. I put my hands on the side of her face trying to calm her. She blinked and came back to present time, she looked drained and… anxious?

"You're not going to Andrew's house today, Bella. We need to have a family talk." She said rubbing her head.

A family talk? What was going on, and what was they keeping in the dark?

_(A/N) Okay so that all for now, no promises on my next update. Last time I did, I got grounded. So hopefully tomorrow. :) Thanks for reading. Leave me a review?_


	12. Chapter 12, What are you?

**(A/N) I'm so sorry I haven't posted in 3 days! My excuse you ask? Well, I had an F in the boring class of history; I had to study to ensure I wouldn't fail. No worry's, I raised my grade. I hope you guys haven't decided to stop reading :( that would be sad…I'm writing more tonight, so next chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow, I don't know why but I always write at night, my mind is just gone during the day. Once again, I'm sorry. Here is the chapter you've been waiting for.**

* * *

"What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked Alice, my thoughts about Edward's strange adrenaline rush far from my head now. Alice looked so anxious; it brought everything in the front my mind previously, to the back of my head.

"Bella, I see your reaction to what we're going to tell you bu-"

"Alice, don't make this worse. Let's just get it over with; she is going to hate us no matter what." Edward said, standing directly behind her, he wouldn't keep eye contact with me. He kept his eyes on the pattern of my floor.

I frowned.

Whatever they had to tell me it would never make me hate them.

"I don't care what you saw Alice. She is not going to be happy we kept this big of a secret from her since she was six!" Edward yelled suddenly.

Alice hadn't even talked… I stared in confusion, was Edward finally losing his mind?

"What do you mean? How have you kept a bigger secret than the one we kept from Bella?" Edward said turning his fierce eyes on Alice.

"Stay out of my head!" Alice screamed.

The look Alice gave Edward was terrifying, I found myself retreating at the hard stony look on her face. They didn't say anything, just stood there glaring at each other with… frustration in their faces.

My head was about to explode with suspense, what were they talking about! How was Edward 'in her head' and how did Edward know what Alice was thinking? _Thinking!_

I gasped.

"E-Edward" I stuttered staring at him in shock. I put two and two together and everything seemed to fit. Edward looked at my shocked faced then back at Alice, whose face was blank, staring off into the future…my future probably. But I didn't care; I knew why Edward always knew what people were thinking.

"Bella, I can explain." Edward said with pleading eyes, he was walking toward me with his hands raised.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled. I wasn't mad because he could read minds; I mean Alice could see the future. But Edward was different; I never kept any secrets from him. "I thought you were my friend, my best friend. Best friends don't keep secrets from each other!" I yelled backing away as he advanced on me.

"Bella, I didn't want you to think differently of me. I-I." He was stuttering, lost for what to say next.

"I've told you everything; I do almost everything you tell me to do. All I've asked for is honesty, and you can't even give me that?" I asked, I laughed without humor.

"Ple-"

"No, what else are you hiding from me. I knew you were different, just like Alice. I know all of you are different, you think I'm oblivious to everything. I'm not Edward I _see_ how you all act, you're all different. You don't like it when it's sunny, you never eat, and never sleep, and you… do odd things like smell me. Not that I oppose to that…" I blushed against my will at the last part. It really wasn't necessary to tell him of my strange obsession of having him close to me.

"What are you?" I asked when my blush was down to a reasonable level.

Edward looked devastated, Alice looked sad. I looked around and noticed that everyone had come into my room, I hadn't even noticed with my ranting.

"Bella, I think you'd better sit down." Esme said with a small frown.

"No use, she is going to pass out cold when we tell her."

I started hyperventilating, you shouldn't tell the person who is about to pass out that they're going to pass out.

What were they about to tell me that would make me pass out? Did they finally find my mom, was she dead? Did the Cullen's not want me anymore because I wasn't 'special' like Alice and Edward and who knows who else.

"Bella, Shh." Edward cooed, he walked over to me and sat down on my bed, pulling me with him so I was rested on his lap. I laid my head in the crook of his neck and breathed in deeply. No matter how mad I was at him, I needed him the most right now. He _soothed_ me in a way no other could.

"Edward, it'd be best if you told her." Alice said "She'll take it better, believe it or not."

I began breathing heavily; I really didn't think I wanted to know anymore.

Wait! Can Edward hear what I was thinking right now?

_Edward? Can you hear me? _I thought warily.

I looked up at his face, and saw that he was staring at Alice. My eyebrows pulled down in confusion.

"Bella…" Edward said slowly. I looked down, whatever he was about to tell me. I really didn't want to see his face as he said it. I breathed evenly in and out; Edward's breathing was a little ragged.

I needed to find the confidents to assure him I'd take this well, or he'd never tell me. No matter how much I thought I didn't want to know, I really did. I looked up in his eyes, and smiled reassuringly.

"You can tell me." I said in a whisper, afraid that if I spoke any louder my voice would break.

They don't want me anymore, I wasn't what they thought I'd be… they were different and beautiful and I was plain and boring.

I fought to keep the tears out of my eyes, I smiled up at Edward.

He looked down with serious eyes, he sighed and moved me off his lap sitting me on the bed and moving to kneel down in front of me.

Never had I seen such a serious look in Edward eyes. They were burning with intensity. He opened his mouth to speak, and I kept the smile firmly in place.

"We're vampires, Bella." He looked ashamed, but he was all too serious.

My smile froze.

That was not what I was expecting.

* * *

**(A/N) So small cliffy there…Okay **_**BIG**_** cliffy. I'll post soon! Reviews are like cookies to me :) Leave them if you like to make people happy…like me! Oh and have you guys heard about the new on Breaking Dawn! Rob, Kris, and Taylor all signed on! YAY!**


	13. Chapter 13, Your Question my Answer

**Bella's POV**

"Breathe Bella." Alice said calmly.

I tried, I really tried. Nothing came in or out. I couldn't breathe!

The Cullen's were vampires? If it were anyone else I wouldn't have believed it, but everything seemed to fit here. Everything that I saw… it just all fit together. They never ate, didn't go out in direct sunlight… but still went out during the day? They didn't kill me and didn't have fangs, but everything else seemed to fit, sort of.

This was too much to take in, too much information.

My mind was telling me to forget, to forget everything.

My vision began to cloud, Black spots formed over my eyes.

"We have to get her to breathe! She cannot pass out while not breathing!" I heard Edward call far away.

Too far away, I wanted to call out to him to tell him I wasn't afraid to tell him to stay with me. I screamed for him but nothing came out. I couldn't see anything; It was like I was in a black hole. A hole that was swallowing me, granting me the peace I wished for.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

She passed out! Not one word from her after I tell her about us. She just passed out, I was expecting it. I saw Alice's vision, Bella was sitting on her bed her face frozen in shock as I looked away with shame written all over my face, then she started gasping for air. I saw myself freaking out, scaring her even more. After he panic mode she fainted, leaving us all anxious and feeling as though were useless.

I was pacing the room, stopping to look at Bella's peaceful form every few seconds.

"Edward, she needs to rest her mind. She has a lot to take in." Carlisle said calmly. His thoughts were just as calm as his voice, but I could detect a little worry evident in his voice.

"We should have told her earlier, before we adopted her. This isn't fair; she's been living a lie for four long years." I said running my hand through my hair as I began my pacing again.

"This is not wrong, Edward. Alice has seen Bella with us longer and she says she's happy. Be happy, not only for yourself but for Bella too. She loves you no matter what you are." With that said, Carlisle left me alone with Bella.

I walked to where her unconscious body lay.

She looked so peaceful, I wanted nothing more than to stick my hand out and run it down her blushing cheek. She was a remarkable little girl, she was smarter than high school student. All she wanted was to learn new things and read new fascinating books, though her fascination with 'Wuthering Heights' was a little odd especially for a 10 year old.

The only thing I truly wanted was to know why her reaction was the way it was. Alice is blocking her thoughts from me _again_ and I have no idea what she is going to do or say when she wakes up. I could literally rip Alice's throat out for the lack of information.

"I should have told you sooner, I don't care about the risk. I should have told you." I said, more to myself than her.

Bella slowly opened her eyes, she stared right at me no fear in her eyes at all.

"You'll never hurt me and I'm not afraid of you." She said staring at me in the eyes. She said this as a statement, not a question.

"Never." I vowed. It was true I could never hurt her. I would do everything in my power to make her happy, even if that meant letting her go.

"I don't want you to think you have to stay with me and everyone else, your free to do whatever you what. I promise to never hurt you, but if you don't feel safe here…" I trailed of when I noticed Bella sit up fast.

"No, no, no. I want to stay, I don't care if your fairy. You're the only family I have." Her voice broke at the end and her eyes filled to the rim with tears.

"Bella," I said reaching for her, I stopped short staring at her for permission.

She didn't acknowledge my hesitation, she jumped into my arms breathing in deeply. I chuckled, I was the one who was supposed to smell her. She was finding comfort in _my_ scent. Never had I met a girl as Strange as little Bella.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Do you want to suck my blood?" I asked after a moment of comfortable silence. Edward still had me perched on his lap; he was playing with a strand of my hair.

He froze.

"Why would you say that?" He asked warily.

"Because vampires," He stiffened further at my word, I shrugged it off. "like to suck peoples blood, and you always smell my hair." I finished.

"You are observant Bella." He chuckled, but then grew quiet. I tried to look up at his face but he held me so tightly I couldn't move more than an inch. "I would never do such a horrid thing, I could never live with myself if I ever hurt you." He said determined.

"What do you…drink then?" I asked playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Animal blood." He said simply, but I could hear the disgust in his voice.

I thought about that for a moment, it wasn't really gross. I mean, people hunt animals all the time. This wasn't that different, only difference if that Edward and the rest of the Cullen's drink the blood and not eat the animal.

"What's your favorite?" I asked, getting excited.

"Mountain lion." He said with regret.

I smiled; I got him a mountain lion for his birthday my first year with them in Forks.

"Are you sure it's not an elephant?" I teased with a chuckle.

"Not funny. Emmett is just childish, honestly, your more mature than him and he is way _older_ than you"

"Edward, he is only like thirteen years older than me." I laughed.

"That's something else you need to know about." Edward said hesitantly, he sat me back down on the bed and turned me so I was sitting crossed legged in front of him.

"Okay, there's more?" I asked, close to begging for none.

"I don't age." He said measuring my expression.

Wait, he doesn't _age?_

"What do you mean you don't age?" I asked.

"I don't get any older, when I became what I am I stopped growing and aging. I won't grow old ever."

"So how old are you really?" I asked with my eyes brows raised.

I was under the impression that he was 21 years old, I never really thought he looked 21, he looked just as he had since I was six.

"I'm… 107." He said looking away.

I couldn't help but laugh, Edward was an old man!

"You're so…_old_." I laughed, holding my side in fear that I might crack my ribs.

"I am not! I don't look a day over 17." He smiled, his pearly white teeth sparkling in the dimly lit room.

I became serious after my hysterics where over

"E-Edward… Does that mean you won't ever… you know… die?" I asked looking down at my hands.

"Yes, I'll never die." He said sitting down beside me.

"But I will." I said.

"Yes."

I looked up to see his eyes thoughtful.

"I-I don't want to die." I said with a frown, I always wanted to stay with the Cullen's and that would be impossible if they never aged and never died. I would eventually have to leave and move on with life, I would look older than Edward and everyone else, even Esme and Carlisle

"You will live a long, happy, _human_ life." He said emphasizing the word human.

That had me thinking.

"Can I be… turned into one of you?" I asked, looking up at him. My blush was creeping back in my cheeks as I saw his eyes turn very hard and his jaw strain.

"No, you cannot." He said forcefully.

I frowned, there was no way then. I would always be a boring human. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I broke it with another question.

"Does anyone else have an…ability?"

"I can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can tell what people, and vampires, are feeling." He said picking up another strand of my hair and twirling it around him fingers.

"That's why Jasper always knows when I'm mad!" I said with realization.

"Yes." Edward chuckled.

I smiled thoughtfully for a while, not knowing what else to ask.

"Done with the 20 questions?" He asked, moving the piece of hair out of my face.

"Almost," I scowled.

"Proceed then." He said gesturing with his hand in a very gentlemen fashion.

"Is it hard for you to be around me?" I asked, picking up his oddly cold stone hand and drawing patterns.

He didn't answer immediately, so I stopped and stared up at him. He was staring at me with an unfathomable expression in his eyes.

"Extremely." He whispered.

* * *

**(****A/N) Not the most exciting chapter, I know. But Bella needed to learn about all that stuff, I know we all already know it but I had to put it in there. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, hopefully soon. I have free time tomorrow night, so probably then :) Have a good weekend. Reviews make me smile**


	14. Chapter 14, Feelings are Everything

**(A/N) Microsoft isn't working on my computer? I don't know why, it says I need a product key thingy and I don't have one yet. So until then, I have to use boring WordPad. So forgive me if I have errors and grammer mistakes, It may take longer to post because I have to go over my writing. Microsoft was my Beta :( i'm lost without it...**

_**Disclaimer: I've forgotten the disclaimer the last few chapters, I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn**_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Edward wouldn't tell me why it was so difficult to be around me, he insisted it wasn't a big deal. I knew though, i've seen the look on his face the many times i was to close to him. He would stiffen momentarily and then thaw out, acting as though nothing ever happened. But other humans, like my friends from school, he was perfectly fine around. They were all intimidated by Edward and the rest of the Cullens, they said there was something about them that sent chills down their spine making them want to stay far away. I never looked to much into it, I thought maybe it was their way of saying they didn't like them.

I still couldn't believe that the little pixie Alice was a vampire! Or Esme! Esme who was so caring and loving, was a vampire! Rosalie I could see being a vampire, though she was so beautiful, she had a temper on her and a deady glare that could knock you to your knees. Jasper, poor Jasper. He had to fight to control his thirst in front of me, every second of everyday. He wanted to jump me and drain me drop for drop, but never did. Because I was his little sister.

I frowned just thinking about it.

I was causing everyone pain, though i didn't intend to. I still did.

"What's wrong, Bella? You look like you've seen a ghost- or vampire." Emmett laughed. I looked up with a small smile, this was really weird. I didn't know how to act around them now...

"I'm fine." I said in a small voice, looking back down at my untouched cereal. I was sitting in the kitchen on a stool around the island. Esme was cleaning down the counter humming a soft tune.

I had expected her to act differently around me now that her secret was out.

"Bella, do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" Rose said from behind me, I dropped my spoon and turned in shock. Rosalie was talking to me? Finally? ever since the day at the mall when she suddenly lashed out at me for no reason she kept her distance, always at the far corner of the room on my birthday with a small smile on her lips.

"Of course, Rosalie." I said, getting up from the stool and tripping over my feet. Rose flashed to my side and steadied me, I stared at the place she was at moments before and the place she was now. I then looked up at her, with my mouth gaping slightly.

How did she move so fast? She moved a-at blinding speed.

She shook her head, a grin playing at the edges of her mouth.

"Vampire thing." She said with a small chuckle.

Right. I live with vampires, they are all just increadibly fast and strong. Nothing strange about that.

I nodded my head, not wanting no any more at the praticular moment.

Rose lead me to her garage where she was working on Edwards latest Volvo, it was of course, silver. I shook my head with a smile on my face, Edward was so protective of his car. Probably more protective then he was toward me.

I sat down on an over turned tire and stared at Rosalie expectantly. She was sitting on the hood of her Mercades intertwining her fingers nervously.

"First off, i'd like to apologize for my behavior that last few years. If you knew why, I hope you'd understand." Rose said still staring down with at her hands, she swollowed before continuing.

"Do you remember that day at the mall? When I-I" She couldn't continue, she looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"When you started hating me for no reason. Yes, I remember." I said looking at the tire i was sitting on.

After that day, Rosalie wouldn't even talk to me. She dragged Emmett of for a vacation right after we got back, she didn't say goodbye or anything.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't hate you, I-I had a lapse in control. I wanted to-"

"You wanted to drink my blood."I gasped in realization, thats why Rosie acted that way. She was ashamed. "It wasn't your fault, I understand. It really isn't a big deal, you've told me and we can go back to being sisters and making fun of Emmett and Jasper." I smiled brightly, I was hiding how scared I really was. I mean, if i _knew_ what Rosalie was when she went to attack me i would have had a stroke.

"Thank you, Bella." Rose said getting up and hugging me in a bone crushing embrace. I gasped for air when she released me and smiled at her very Alice-like-behavior. We began walking back toward the door of the garage and into the living room.

I was on good terms with Rosalie again, nothing good ruin my good mood now.

"Carlisle, Esme, _Edward! _How have you been, it feels like its been years since i've seen you." I heard the annoy voice of my enemy.

_Tanya_

She never liked me and I never liked her, but we where friendly toward each other enough. I haven't seen Tanya in years. She lives with the Danali's but she went on some trip around Europe, _exploring_.

I think thats just code for her being a huge slut.

Until recenly, _very_ recently. I've learned that Tanya and her _clan_, are vampires too. I wasn't really shocked when I was told that, i figured as much seeing as the Danali's were just as cold and pale as the Cullens.

Rose chuckled at my expression as we walked into the kitchen to see Carlisle, Esme, and Edward all greating Tanya. Tanya was hanging, literally _hanging_ all over Edward. He looked uncomfortable but he was being a gentleman and didn't say anything that would hurt her feelings.

"Hello, Tanya. Its nice seeing you again." I said politly.

_Dirty slut._

"Oh, hey Bella. I've heard that the cats out of the bag... _Finally_" She said playing with Edward earlobe affectionatle.

_He obviously doesn't like having your slimy man hands on him so why don't you back off_

"Yes, looks like it." I smiled, before walking over to Edward and grabbing his hand.

What was I doing? Why did I feel the urge to mark my territory?

_Edward was my brother thats all, I'm just trying to help him. _My inner voice told me.

"You promised you'd show me your new CD's remember, Edward?" I asked sweetly, tugging on his hand.

Edward turned his crooked grin on me, his eyes where swimming with gratitude.

My stomach was assaulted with butterflys at his breathtaking smile, my heart was pounding in my chest as he disentangled himself from the mega-whore's arms.

"I can't break a promise, Tanya. It was nice seeing you again." Edward said, still holding my hand and pulling me toward the door. I shot a smug look over my shoulder before turning back to Edward.

"Thanks for the save, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear as we walked up the stairs.

"I don't know what your talking about." I whispered back, my heart was hammering in my chest as his close proximity.

He chuckled softy in my ear.

"Sure." He replied, opening his door and ushering me in.

I sat down on his golden bed and kicked of my shoes bringing my feet to my chin. Edward immediantly went into details about the new CD selection he got.

I wasn't really paying attention, i was to busy thinking about my feelings toward Edward.

They were strickly brother/sister feelings... right? I didn't... couldn't... have a crush on my brother. That would be... wrong.

_But Edward isn't you blood brother, you're not really related. _Bad Bella said.

_He is your brother, its not always blood that counts. You think of Esme as your mother and Carlisle as your Father. _Angel Bella told me.

_Your feeling for Edward have never been brotherly, you thought he was the most gorgeous creature on this planet at the age of seven. _Bad Bella again.

Bad Bella was right, I never thought of Edward as my brother. But what about the other part of me, that says the Edward really is my brother. At that moment i wanted to punch angel Bella in the face and say that i can have Edward if i want.

But Edward was 21, or 17, or 107. Whatever! all of those ages where to old for me, and Edward would never be interested in a ten year old girl.

It doesn't even matter! I don't like Edward that way!

"I would give anything to hear what your thinking." Edward said suddenly, pulling me from my internal arguement.

"Sorry?" I asked, staring into Edward's butterscotch eyes.

"Just this once, I want to know what your thinking about." He said. I gaped

Oh, right. Edward couldn't hear what I was thinking, I never asked him but i figured he couldn't considering I told him I loved him in my head a million times in the past years and never did he acknowledge it.

I blushed and looked away.

"What are you thinking about, Bella? What has you so flustered?" He lightly touched my burning cheek, and then pulled away when he notice my blush increase. His hand left a hot-cold trail on my skin, begging for his touch once more.

"N-Nothing." I stuttered, looking down at his bed covers which were so close to his eyes I had to look away.

"Your lying." He said, I looked up to see a smile on his face. "Your face gives your thoughts away." He said setting his CD cases down and turning back toward me. My heart started to do backflips again. He chuckled.

"Listen to your heart fly, are you alright?" He asked, listening intently.

Great.

He could hear my heart.

"Fine" I said licking my dry lips.

"Bella, you can tell me." He said turning the force of his eyes on me. I covered mine quickly.

"Nope! you can't force this one out of me." I yelled shaking my head with my eyes covered.

He sighed.

"Come on Bella. Do you know how frusterating it is, not knowing what your thoughts are?" He asked sitting down on the bed in front of me, I uncovered my eyes and looked at him.

"I'm thinking about what's right and wrong, If feeling something wrong is right because it makes you happy." I whispered getting up to leave, Edward was in front of the door with confusion on his face.

"What do you mean? Are you in some sort of trouble?" He asked with worry evident on his face.

Oh yeah, i was in loads of trouble. Why? Because I have a massive crush on my 17 year old brother.

* * *

_**(A/N) Thanks for reading. Sorry for the Spelling and Grammer Errors, next chapter will be up soon. Possibly tonight. Reviews make me as happy!**_


	15. Chapter 15, Bella's Destiny

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. If I did my name would be Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Whats wrong with Bella?" I demanded when Alice came back from her hunting trip, she was currently sitting on her bed typing away on her laptop, probably online shopping.

Every since that day Tanya came over Bella had been oddly distant. Jazz said that she's confused and frusterated with herself, I had no idea what to do to figure out what was wrong with her so I decide to go to the one person who could help me.

Alice.

"I don't know what you mean." Alice said innocently, a smile playing around the edges of her lips. No, I was not dealing with this today. I was getting answers and now.

I grabbed the laptop that Alice was sitting at and threw it out the open window, i heard its crash a few seconds later. She looked up at me with a glare.

"You're buying me a new one." She said with promise.

"What is wrong with Bella, Alice. I'm not asking again, I will not deal with this right now. She's been weeping around for two straight weeks." I said throwing my hands up in the air.

"She is confused... about something, there is nothing to be concerened about she's not experimenting with drugs or anything bad." Alice said with a smile. "Thats all you're getting, now sho, I have to get Bella ready soon. We're all going out to dinner."

I rolled by eyes, only Alice would plan to go out to dinner when nearly everybody doesn't eat.

"I need to know what she is confused about." I said grinding my teeth.

"No, you don't. Bella will get over it soon. Just be nice to her." Alice said getting up and dancing her way over to her double doored closet.

I huffed.

"Alice, if you don't tell me I will burn every article of clothing you own."

I had already decided on it, if she didn't tell me I would burn her entire closet.

She gasped as she had a vision of my burning her expensive dress with a smig smile on her face.

_I will personally pull your arm off, Edward. I'm not lying, do not cross Alice Cullen._

My smug smile turned to a frown.

"I will find out, Alice. One way or another." I warned, Alice's face went blank as she had a vision.

_"You've been my best friend for years, i'm ready now. I need you to feel the same way, I love you." Bella said holding an unidentified mans face, I tried to look closer to somehow get a glimpse at the man. His back was turned so all i saw was my Bella's face._

_She looked to be around 15 or 16 years old, her hair was long and glorious and framed her beautiful blushing face. Her body, curved perfectly in the midnight blue dress that hung gracefully to her knees, was pressed against the man's body. They seemed to be on a dimly lit roof top, with lalic and lily flowers sourounding them._

_Just then, the man bent his head so that Bella's face was completly gone from my vision. He kissed her! When he pulled back he spoke with his forehead pressed against hers. He started to turn her, i would get a look at the man who stole my Bella's heart._

"Stay out of my head!" Alice roared, suddenly thinking about clothes.

"Who was the man Bella was kissing?" I said harshly.

Never had I expected Bella to be so beautiful as a teenager, she was simply breathtaking. I couldn't help but feel an attraction to her, she was my sister but she was stunning. I felt a pang of jealousy toward the man who took her away from me.

"None of your business, you'll find out when the time is right." Alice said

_Shopping, shopping, shopping, shopping, necklaces, rings, rings!! Ohh I wonder what Bella's-_

Alice's mind stopped short, literally stopped working for a moment. Before she picked up on shopping.

"Bella's what? Bella's ring? Do you know who Bella is going to marry?" I asked stalking toward her.

Why does everything have to be a big secret to her? Why couldn't I be filled in? I could rip her throat out with the frusteration I was feeling right now.

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Edward, you need to calm down. Take a breather." Jasper was suddenly in front of Alice, trying to reason with me. He was shooting calming waves at me, I was past reasoning. Alice has been keeping a secret from me for four years. Not to mention Rosalie-

"Rose." I whispered quietly, Alice could still hear me.

"No." Alice said in horror, her face going blank as she had a vision. I ingored it and flashed down to Rosalie, who was sitting on the couch cuddling with Emmett. Bella was sitting on the loveseat by herself reading a 'Romeo and Juliet'. I paid little attention to her as i stalked over to Rose.

"Who is Bella going to end up with?" I demanded, standing over her. I heard Bella gasp, i didn't pay attention. Rose glaced over at Bella with worry.

"Edward, not here." She whispered, looking over at Bella with worry.

"Who is it?" I asked, all i needed was for her to think it.

_What is he talking about? Is he talking about how Bella falls in love with him? No Alice would n-_

"What! You're joking, this is a joke." I said laughing hysetically, Bella and _me_? Impossible, no way in hell would Bella be with me. I wouldn't allow it, I am a vampire and she is a Human. I would never, could never-

_This wasn't the time you was supposed to find out, you were never supposed to find out. Only on your own. You and Bella will be together, i've seen it. _Alice thought with a long sigh.

"I don't believe it." I whispered, Alice heard me, and her mind wandered to her past visions.

Bella and I dancing together at prom. Bella and I laughing in my room with feathers all over the place. Bella crying while holding a picture of her parents, and me kissing her head in a soothing manner. Bella and I kissing passionatly in various places, the beach, school in Forks, home, her room, my room. The vision Alice just had, this time clearer, Bella was confirming her feeling to _me._ Me holding Bella in a bridal fashion her left hand sporting my _mother's_ engagement ring. Bella and I on our wedding day, the look of pure happiness on both our faces.

I blocked the rest, I didn't need to see that. I would never happen, and I would make sure of it.

"Don't do this, Edward. This will hurt Bella beyond repair, take a moment and look at what this will do." Alice said from upstairs.

_"Bella, please come out and eat." Esme pleaded, knocking on Bella's door._

_"Please, just leave me alone." Bella whispered._

_Esme sighed and walked down the stairs with untouched food._

The vision changed.

_Bella was sitting on her bed with Alice in front of her._

_"-He is a jerk, you did nothing wrong." Alice said with anger_

_"Then why did he just leave?" Bella said getting up and going toward her door. "If I didn't do anything wrong he wouldn't have exploded like he did." She said before walking out the door._

I sighed as i came back to present, i vowed that i would never leave her, never hurt her. And leaving would, Alice's visions proved that. Alice's visions would not happen, though. None of then, i would not fall for Bella and Bella would not fall for me, that much I was sure of.

_Come up here Edward, we need to talk. _Alice thought.

I wasn't up for arguing, I left a shocked Rose, Emmett, and Bella to go up to Alice's room. Alice was standing with a hard look on her face.

"You can't leave." She said

I didn't reply just stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"If you leave, it will kill her... not physically but mentally and emotionally. This is your destiny Edward. This is _Bella's_ Destiny. You can't fight this, i know what your planning. Your going to be distant, it won't work. You two are destined to be together, all your doing is causing complications." She got louder at the end as i walked out of her room and toward mine.

I would not let this happen, Bella deserved better. She deserved to be with someone who was _human _someone who could give her everything she wants. Someone to grow old with, someone to give her children, and someone who can give her everything i can't. This can not and would not be Bella's Destiny.

* * *

**(A/N) Next chapter, Bella may be 13.. I'm not sure, Edward is going to be pretty distant for a while... maybe for ever. I mean its not set in stone that they'll be together. :) but you all will probably hunt me down and kill me slowly if I don't put the two together. Also, my beta, Microsoft, is still in a coma state :( i have to use WordPad still. Reviews encourage me to write faster! **


	16. Chapter 16, So True So Wrong

**Bella's POV**

September 13th 12:00 A.M.

It's finally official, I'm 13 years old. Everything has changed since the day of Edward's outburst three years ago, he doesn't talk to me anymore. He completely ignores me, he even went on a vacation for six months when I was 11, missing my 12th birthday...

I miss my best friend...

Maybe I did something wrong, maybe I _will _do something wrong... in the future. I've tried, and tried to ask Alice what my future holds, but she never budges; she won't tell me a thing.

Here I was, sitting on my bed, still fully clothed mourning over the loss of my best friend, its pretty pathetic thinking of _him_ as if he were dead, or in his case not existing. I actually thought I had feelings for Edward, other than brotherly feelings. Sometimes I still do, when I see him playing the piano, or when he takes me to school, I still see the person he was _before. _But most of the time, his face is expressionless, cold, hard, and... dead. He can't even look me in the eyes anymore, or stay in the same room as me longer than a few minutes, I'm lucky he still takes me to school.

It hurts...

"Bella, I know you're still awake... Do you want to talk about it?" Esme said from behind my closed door.

I opened my mouth to tell her 'no' but she didn't wait, she opened my door and came in. Her face was soothing and warm.

I looked down at my hands and noticed they were covered in tears, _my_ tears.

Crap.

I have some explaining to do, like why I was awake at 12:00 in the morning on my _birthday_ crying like a baby.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Why are you sorry, Dear?" Esme asked with confusion, she pulled me into her arms and craddled my head between her hand and neck.

I didn't answer, just sat there and cryed in her arms.

I was sorry because I didn't know what I did to deserve losing my best friend, I was sorry because I never asked him, and I was sorry because I couldn't be the little sister he wanted.

"Tell me about him." Esme whispered in my ear.

I gave a tiny smile in the crook of her neck, she knew almost as much as Alice.

"How did you know?" I asked swollowing the lump that was now forming.

"Mothers instincts."

Should I tell her? Should I tell her about my growing feelings for my brother?

"I-I like someone." I started, pulling away and looking down at my hands.

"Go on." She urged.

"But I shouldn't" I continued, I looked up to make sure I hadn't said too much. She nodded for my to continue. "We used to be best friends and then... he just stopped." I couldn't finish, the last came out in a whispered and the tears began to fall again.

"Bella, maybe he is just scared. Give it some time, how long has this been going on?" She asked grabbing my hands and rubbing soothing circles.

"A-a few years." I hedged, suddenly going stiff.

If I knew Esme enough she would ask me his name.

"Whats his name?"

"Ugh." I bit my lower lip, sobering up.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see her confused face.

"Why don't you want to tell me?" She asked with a frown.

"You won't approve." I said, my chin trembling slightly.

It was true, she wouldn't approve of my feelings for Edward. No one would, no one understands. If I had any choice, I would see Edward as only a brother. But I don't have a choice, I-I... I can't say it. I can't say the three words I know are true, because I know he doesn't return my feelings.

* * *

**Edward's POV ****12:35 A.M**

I listened intently as Esme and Bella talked. Bella seemed to have a crush? But this boy didn't return her feelings.

I grounded my teeth together in anger.

_Its because she is your sister, you don't have feelings for her. _My inner voice was saying.

I didn't know if I was mad because Bella had a crush or if I was mad because the boy didn't feel the same way.

That just made me frustrated.

"Edward, your emotions are killing me." Jasper whinned from his and Alice's room.

I ignored him as I listened on Bella and Esme conversation again.

"You won't approve." I heard my sweet Bella say sadly.

"And why is that?" Esme asked with a worried tone.

_Please, please, please don't be involved with a drug addict. _Esme thought with little hope.

"You just won't." She said, her voice was final. I heard some shuffleing fallowed my the door opening.

"I'd better get some sleep." Bella mumbled.

"Of course." Esme said, her footsteps getting closer to the door.

_one... two... three. _She stopped

"Happy 13th birthday Bella."

"Goodnight."

The door closed.

I got up from my couch and decended the steps, everyone was standing by the stairs apart from Jasper. They where obviously waiting for me. I narrowed my eyes.

"I want to know whats wrong with Bella." Esme started, her voice firm as ever, I opened my mouth to speak but she interuppted. "I know it has something to do with you, Edward. And I know Alice and Rosalie know too." She finished crossing her arms.

"I don't know whats wrong with her!" I said running my hand through my hair.

But would I give anything if I did.

"She was talking about you, wasn't she Edward." Carlisle spoke from Esme's side, his face was thoughtful.

What? Bella talking about me? impossible, I kept away from her at all cost. There was no way she could... she could.

Ah no.

"Alice." I said setting my head in my hands.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She yelled, leaving her spot by Emmett and Rose and dancing over to me. "Don't ruin this, Edward. My plans are going perfect!" She sang, her gold eyes dancing in the light.

"Care to explain?" Emmett interjected with a frustrated sigh.

"Edward and Bella will be together!" Alice sang, she began dancing around the room chanting 'Wedding bells'.

She was acting like a 5 year old.

I looked around to see Esme with one hand across her heart and the other at her mouth. Carlisle looked slightly uncomfortable and Emmett looked confused. Rose was admiring her nails, no shock there, Alice and Rose never keep secrets.

"You mean-"

"Yes Carlisle, Bella was meant to be with Edward." Alice interuppted

"Its not set in stone." I said in a hard voice.

All my work to stay away from Bella would not go to waste.

"Yes, it is. Even after your attempts to keep Bella, my visions never changed."

"They will." I said, losing hope.

I would do anything, anything at all to make Alice's visions not come true.

"They've already started, Edward." Alice said, predicting my next question.

"My daughter Bella, and my son Edward. Together." Esme said, she looked close to tears. "I'm so happy" She grabbed Carlisle's hand and leaned into him

_All these years, my Edward has been alone, now he's found his other half. _Esme thought with joy

_Edward and Bella? Should have seen it coming. _and there was Jaspers thoughts, filled with realization.

_Yes! Another couple to crack sex jokes about.. maybe thats wrong.. Bella's my little sister, I mean who thinks about their little sister doing.._

"What. The. Hell. Emmett." I said between my teeth

"I wasn't serious!" He defended himself.

"Enough, we will discuss this later. After Bella's birthday party, right now we need to get everything ready." Carlisle said with authority.

Right, because I was just dying to tell everyone how my love for Bella will grow from brotherly to something more.

* * *

_**(A/N) My exams will be over Friday! Thank you Jesus! I get out early tomorrow so if all goes well I'll have another chapter posted, I didn't have time for spell check. I felt like I neglected you all and its not fair to make you wait. I rushed through this chapter, It took me only an hour to write so sorry if i disappointed you. This chapter was so horrible, you don't have to leave me a review, I so understand and i'll still post.**_


	17. Chapter 17, The Willow Temple

**Bella's POV**

"Ouch!" I yelled as Alice pulled through my tangled hair, I've been sitting in this chair for what seemed like hours as Alice worked to make me 'beautiful'. It was a lost cause in my opinion, I mean you could put me next to Rose and I'd disappear, thats how plain and ordinary I am.

"Hush, Bella. I'm almost finished." She said curling my hair, _trying_ was a better word. No one could get a decent curl in my hair. I looked into the mirror, amused at Alice's attempts, her brows were furrowed with concentration.

"I'll be right back." Alice said with determination, she flashed out of the room and was back a second later with a white tube filled with yellow stuff.

Before I could protest she was rubbing it on a handful of hair, she then rolled my hair in curlers and took the blow dryer to it.

"Alice! This is a waste of time!" I yelled over the load noice of hair dryer. She just chuckled and continued as if I said nothing. I leaned back and huffed.

So unfair.

Why do I have to sit on an uncomfortable chair for long hours when Alice only takes about 10 minutes to get ready.

31 minutes and 10 seconds later Alice was pulling the curlers from my hair, I was surpirsed to see actual curls.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked as she bobby pined the both sides of my hair up.

"Its nice, Alice. Thank you." I said with a small smile.

Even after all of the tormenting she's put me through, I guess it was worth it... who was i kidding? It was horrible! Sure my hair looked great, but who in their right mind went through all that for hair? I sure wouldn't.

"Your dress and shoes are on your bed, don't take to long. Come down when you're ready." Alice said, she made a few adjustments to my hair before dancing out my door. I sighed and walked into my bedroom.

I was exhausted, I didn't sleep until around 3:30 this morning and Alice decided it was appropriate to wake me up at 6:00 sharp. Just my luck, I can't even sleep in on my birthday. It didn't really matter, I was used to not getting much sleep. With the whole... Edward situation, I was up half the nights trying to decide if i should sneak over to his room and talk to him. Again and again I would walk down the hall way toward his bedroom and just as i was about to knock i'd chicken out and run for the hills.

Why couldn't I just talk to him? ask the simple question 'Why have you been avoiding me?'. But I just can't bring myself to do it. I tell myself time and time again that if he wanted to be my friend he would have never put distance between us.

I walked carefully down the stairs, watching each step I took. Surprisingly, I made it down the stairs in one peice. Emmett sat on the couch nuzzeling Rose's neck and Alice stood giggling at whatever Jasper was saying. I rolled my eyes and peered around the room for the one person I really wanted to see. As I gazed around the room I noticed everything was in pink and purple, fancy cards reading 'Happy 13th birthday Bella!' sitting on expensive looking tables. Not many people where coming, yet the entire house was decorated for at least 100 people... My gaze roamed the room until i found him. Standing in the far corner looking over at me, he was wearing a blue button down shirt and nicly fitted blue jeans. My eyes zeroed in on his hands, which were shuffed roughly in his pocket.

I smiled hesitantly as I walked over to him. I glanced around once more but found no Esme or Carlisle, they must be in the kitchen.

"You look wonderful, Bella." Edward said looking out the window.

I looked down and blushed, The dress Alice bought was light blue and lightly ruffled toward the bottom. It hung down to my knees but i still felt oddly exposed, my arms where completly bare.

"Thank you." I said looking over at Rose, who was glaring at Edward.

I looked around once more and noticed the feel of the room, It was strangly erie. Even Emmett was quiet.

"Whats going on?" I asked looking from Alice to Rose to Edward. My gaze froze on Edward as his eyes hardend and his jaw set

"Nothing, Bella. I'd better go and see how Esme and Carlisle are holding up in the kitchen"

And with that said he walked away leaving me to stand alone, I felt the pain rip through my chest as i watched him turn his back on my and walk away. The physical pain was bearable the emotional... not so much.

"Bella." Jasper said with understanding eyes.

I froze

He couldn't know my feelings... Of course he could.

No, _no_, No!

"Um, Jasper could you please go get my couch bag? I've left it upstairs." Alice said quickly, patting Jaspers chest.

Did Alice know?

Ah, great. This was just perfect, my family knows I have a crush on my vampire brother.

I opened my mouth to say something lame but them snapped it shut, did Alice see something? Did she see me making a fool out of myself in front of Edward?

"Alice, can I tal-"

"Not now Bella. Its time to party!" Alice said clapping her hands.

* * *

The party was in full blast, not once did i see Edward or Alice. I was joseled from person to person.

"Bells!" Someone called behind me, I turned at saw Andrew prushing his way through the crowd of dancing people, half of which I didn't even know.

"Hey Andrew, I was just going to get something to drink." I said over the blaring music pointing toward the kitchen.

"Great, i'll come with. I've been wanting to talk to you." He smiled, Andrew was very good looking. He was 14 and considerably tall for his age, His hair was a dark brown and his eyes shown of the brightest blue. I sensed Andrew liked me, he's been dropping hints for years, and the one time I agreed to hang out with him as friends my family's deepest secret came out. After that I swore i'd never go near his bad luck again, that added to mine horrible luck was enough to end the world.

"Ugh.. Sure." I said hesitently, this is not good. _So_ not good.

"So, Bella. I was wondering since your a teenager now and all-"

"Exactly what are you getting at Andrew?" I asked pouring some cider in a glass.

He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out sometime.... as friends" He added toward the end, obviously seeing my face

"Um." I looked around for a distraction, please please find me a distraction.

"Bella." Edward called from directly behind me, I smiled and held up my finger to Andrew. I turned to see Edward glaring at the boy.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked sweetly.

Please get me away from Andrew

Edward shifted his gaze down to me and smiled hestitantly.

"Its customary for the birthday girl to dance with each of her family members." He said holding out his hand. "Would you kindly accompany on the dance floor." He bowed slightly and looked up at me with his crooked smile.

I bit my lip nervously, not the distraction i was going for but i'd do anything to be in Edward's arms again, just like when i was little.

"Sure." I said taking his hand and looking back at Andrew who stood shooting daggers at Edward. 'Sorry, its a family thing' i mouthed to him before turning back to Edward.

Edward let me out on to the dance floor, I was surprised to see that he didn't stop walking he dragged me outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking up at the sky, it was pretty dark outside and looked like it would start pouring buckets at any moment.

"I ask you to join me on the dance floor, I didn't, however, tell you which one." He looked back at me and smiled warmly.

My Edward is back... for now.

He led me past our house and into the woods.

"Are you joking, Edward? I'm not in the right attire for hiking." I said warily.

He chuckled

"Where not going hiking, i'm only taking you a little further." He said pointing straight ahead, there seemed to be a small clearing but i could hardly make out anything else.

I tripped on tree root and nearly fell flat on my face, Edward grabbed me by the arm and dragged me forward carefully.

"Thanks for the save by the way." I said tripping again, only to be caught by Edward.

"Your welcome, I heard his repulsive thoughts, that was enough." He growled out.

"Wait, what was he thinking?"

How bad could it be?

Edward just looked over at me and continued walking, seemed like i wasn't going to get an answer. Just then i tripped again, Edward sighed and chuckled before ducking down and swooping me up in his arms.

I lost my breath as i gripped his neck tightly. That just made him laugh even more.

"I'm not going to drop you." He said, his eyes burning a hole in my head. I refused to meet his gaze, i stared ahead as the small clearing came closer. "Look at me" He whispered

I looked into his butterscotch eyes, losing my breath at his intense stare.

"I would never hurt you." He said softly

You already have.

"I know." I said, there was a double meaning to my words, to him and me. I knew he would never intentionally hurt me, but he had. By ignoring me all thoughs years, by taking my best friend away and replacing him with this cold dead one. None of that mattered right now, because i just got the best birthday present ever,

I got my best friend back.

I stared at him until we reached the small clearing, he sat me down and I looked around. There was a small abandoned church in the far corner, sorounded by daisys and lily flowers and all kinds of other beautiful flowers. Somewhere close I heard a river flowing, this was by far a remarkable place.

"What is this place?" I asked in awe as i walked around, here a little bit of the sun shown which was rare when you live in Alaska, especially rare when moments before it looked like it would rain.

"Its called the Willow Temple." Edward said coming up behind me, I turned to smile at him.

He always found the best places, leave it to him to find something old and turn it to new... kind of like himself i guess.

"Willow?" I asked looking around. "Like the tree?" I didn't see a weeping willow tree here, sure there where trees but not a willow tree.

"A weeping Willow is believed to be quite sinister, capable of uprooting itself and stalking travellers. It is said to be named for its sorrow and loss, this church-the temple" He gestured to the old church "Was burned down, by vampire and witch hunters.." He seemed lost in his thoughts, staring off into space, off into the past. "Very few people died that day but it was very tragic, it was later restored but no one ever came back. The forest grew over and everyone forgot about it.

Everyone but him.

"Thats horrible." I whispered as he came closer to me.

"Yes, it is." He whispered, looking like he was rethinking his decision of bringing me here.

"I'm glad you brought me here" I whispered.

It must have meant something for Edward to bring me here.

Edward smiled and walked closer to me.

"Now, the dance i promised you." He smiled crookedly and took my hand, pulling me close to him.

"You know, you don't really have to fufill that promise i mean-"

"You babbling, Bella. Just relax, its all in the leading." He said as he began moving us around in circles.

"This is hardly a dance floor." I pointed out

"It is if you imagine it to be." He said leaning his head on top of mine, my heart began to thump unevenly and blood rushed to my face as i realized he could hear it.

Dancing with Edward was like floating in water, he moved so gracefully and in his arms i felt just as gracefull. He slowed to a softer move and i laid my head on his shoulder.

"Happy birthday, Bella." he said as he breathed in my scent

I smiled, for the first time in a while i was truly happy.

_**(A/N) What did you think? was it too corny? maybe a little... i wanted some fluff and thats as close as i can get right now.**_


	18. Chapter 18, Embarrassment

**(A/N) I have 100 reviews! I'd like to take a moment and thank everyone who reviewed, It means alot to me! I have a certain surprise for you guys coming up since I hit my goal, I think you'll like it. Soon really soon.. and then BAMM! Anyway, here is thee chapter.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The bell rang and I gathered my books, leaving my history class.

"Hey Bella!" Maddie, a girl from my english class, called. I smiled and walked toward her, Maddie was one of my closet friends in the 7th grade. She had long blond waist length hair and baby blue eyes, her and myself were very much alike we were both evenly chestless with no curves.

"Hey Maddie." I said with a smile as i walked toward gym with her fallowing.

"I'm having a sleepover for my 14th birthday this weekend, will you come?" She asked with hope.

I smiled.

"Sure." I said pulling my backpack around to my chest and dumping my books into it, after that I pulled my hair up into a sloppy ponytail... Alice was going to kill me for messing my hair up.

"Great! I'll text you the details!" She said with a happy smile before flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder and hurrying over to a girl I reconized as Ashely Malcom.

I'm sure Alice and Rose will have me in the bathroom for hours having me try on many clothes for this sleepover, then there was the matter of Edward... every since our time at The Willow Temple Edward has become especially protective, I can already see the questions forming in his head 'Will there be boys?' 'Parent supervision, right?' 'Bella, i'm only trying to keep you safe'.

I chuckled to myself as I walked into gym, my chuckle turned into a gasp of horror when i saw the vollyball net set up.

This was going to be a _long_ afternoon.

* * *

50 minutes later I managed to bruise my knee and elbow, I had injured two other people in my attempt to hit the bird. The bright side was that I got to sit out the last 10 minutes.

Edward was picking me up from school today, he said he'd take me out to lunch at some place so we could talk.

Huh.

I wonder what he wanted to talk to me about.

I had everything i needed so i walked out into the parking lot.

Crap!

Snow.

I walked carefully through the crowds, i searched the parking lot for Edward and found him sitting in his Volvo fiddling with the radio. I smiled and walked toward him.

I was three feet away when i slipped on ice, my feet slipped from under me and I braced myself for the impact.

Strong cold arms wrapped around me and steadied me, i opened my eyes to see Edward looking down at me. I pulled from his arms and looking down blushing.

"Your not supposed to do that." I said, walking toward the car again.

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

"You're not supposed to run out in public." I whispered, looking around to make sure no one over heard.

He laughed.

"Bella, I was so fast no one saw me." He assured me, opening the passanger side door. I slide in and buckled up.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as i looked through his CD's

"I was thinking Jovany's?" He asked looking over at me.

I picked out a random CD and turned it on, classical music filled the car. I turned back to look at Edward who was staring at me with his eyebrows raised.

I smiled.

"Sure, that'd be great." I said leaning back and listening to the music, I closed my eyes and hummed along with the melody.

My cell phone buzzed ( Carlisle finally gave in and gave my a cell phone for my thirteenth birthday).

I flipped my phone open and looked

Monday; September 24th, 2:50 Pm.

From: AliceCullen

Im going hunting, won't be back till next week.

Have a fun sleep over.

-Alice

I smiled, of course Alice would already know about the sleep over.

Okay, i'll see you then. TTYL

-B

I flipped the phone shut and smiled up at Edward. He smiled back in return and looked back at the road.

We arrived faster than I expected, Edward slid gracefully out of the car and i opened my door only to be greeted by Edwards hand.

I rolled me eyes.

Always the gentlemen.

I shuffed his hand out of the way and climbed out of the car, he scowled at me and we walked together into the resturant, Edward holding the door open of course.

"Emmett and Rose are supposed to meet us." Edward said, taking the menu's out of the waiters hand, Bobbie, his nametag said gestured to a table at the back of the room setting 5.

I frowned, I was hoping it would be just us.

We walked over to the table, I sat down and Edward sat across from me, again this made me frown. Why wouldn't he sit next to me.

The waitress by the name of Mary came over to our table. She had short black hair and appeared to be around 30 years old.

"Hi." She said adressing Edward, and ignoring me completly. "What would you like?" She asked with a flitatious smile.

"Bella what would you like?" He asked looking down at the menu.

I looked down, not sure what to get.

"Mushroom Ravioli and a Coke please." I said angerly.

She was so flirting with Edward, did I need to remind her that child rape was a federal offence?

"Sure, and you?" She asked still staring at Edward.

That..!

"Nothing for me." Edward said staring at my face with confusion, he handed his menu back and practically threw mine at her.

The waitress gave me a dirty look before turning back to Edward.

"Cute kid, very nice." She said turning to leave.

"I'm not a kid! and he is 17, you could go to jail for the things thats probably going through your head right now" I said with clenching my teeth.

"Bella!" Edward said in horror, though there was a little happiness in his eyes.

Did I really just say that outloud? Did I seriously just go out on a waitress? Where had all this anger come from..

The waitress turned on her heels and stomped off.

"What was that about?" He asked with a small smile on her lips.

"Oh, come on. Did you not notice that-that- _couger_ eyeing you with hungry eyes?" I asked in disbelief

"Why does it matter?" he asked leaning across the table with a smirk on his face. "Are you jealous?" He asked his eyes twinkiling.

"I-I..." What was i supposed to say? That i was jealous of a girl who was flirting with my brother?

No, i'll turn the tables on him.

"Why do you care if i am?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Just a question." He said leaning back in his chair looking out the window.

Ugh! why didn't he ever give me answers?

"I hate when you do that!" I said, my angery mood back again.

"Do what?" He asked slowly, acting as if i was mentally ill.

"You always say something and when I ask something you never answer." I holding my fork tightly.

"Bella, your blowing this widely out of porportion. You never answered my question either." He pointed out with alarm on his face. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Why do you always turn things around on me?" I asked ignoring his last question, I wasn't feeling to hot. My legs where killing me, probably from running today in gym, and never in my life had i been this angry.

Stupid, flirtly waitress!

My phone began to buzz, I ignored it staring heatly at Edward.

I wasn't really mad at him, I just needed to let some steam out.

"Bella, you're worrying me. Are you fe-" He stopped short and took a deep breath, he froze and stared at me. He turned his face away, he wasn't breathing.

"What? what now?" I asked with frusteration.

"Um.." He said in a strained voice.

Why did he always do that? 'Um' this 'Um' that. 'What are you thinking Bella?' It was so... frusterating!

"Maybe you should go and get some fresh air." Edward said still not looking at me but breathing again, not normally his breathing was rapid.

I sighed and got up, he obviously didn't want me in here with him so i'd spare him.

"Wait! he called as I began to walk out." He looked down then back up at me, he shrugged his jacket off and handed it to me. "Put this on.. its cold outside." He said handing my the jacket.

Ookay?

I put the jacket on and hurried outside, just as my phone buzzed again.

I flipped it open and looked down. Alice again.

Monday; September 24th, 3:32 p.m.

From: AliceCullen

Bella! Get up calmly and exuse youself to go

to the bathroom, stay there for 5 minutes.

-Alice

What? I moved onto the next one with confusion.

Monday; Septermber 24th, 3:35 p.m.

From: AliceCullen

Dammit Bella i said get up and go to the bathroom!

instead you ignore my txt. didn't want to tell you this

over a txt message but you've left me no choice; you just started you period.

-A

Oh no.

Please tell me this was a joke.

No, no, no.

Edward smelled the blood! Thats why he was in panic mode.

My phone began to ring, i looked down and saw Alice's number and opened it quickly.

"What do I do? I can't go back in there, Edward could- could _smell_ me!" I hissed out

"Calm down, I called Rose. She'll be there in 15 minutes top." Alice said calmy.

"How can you be so calm! I just embarrased myself to no end and your all calm about this! I can't ever look at Edward again!" I yelled in anger.

"Woah! you have some serious PMS, Bells." Alice laughed.

I grounded my teeth together and snapped the phone shut.

This was soo not a laughing matter, I sat down on the ground with my hands over my face.

Edward smelled the blood, he knew I had started my period. Thats why he gave me his jacket I must have had the evidence on my backside, I began hitting myself in the forhead with the palm of my hand.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I yelled at myself.

Someone chuckled, I looked up and saw Rose leaning against her Mercades watching me with an amused expession.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, Bella. But thats no reason to call me stupid." Rose said coming over to me and hugging me. "Wow, get a whiff of that." Rose said leaning back.

I blushed and looked down, this was the most embarrassing thing ever... Nothing could top this.

"Ah, I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean it like that." Rose said pulling me into her arms again. I could feel the tears of embarrasment coming into my eyes. "Edward isn't going to think any different of you, he'll probably start treating you like the woman you are."

"Can we please just leave?" I asked, desperate to get out of here.

"Of course." Rose said smoothing down my hair and whipping away the tear that was caught on my eyelash. "Honestly, Bella, No one is going to give you a hard time. I promise to keep Emmett in check, and Edward would never do anything to make you uncomfortable or upset. As for Jasper, he is hunting with Alice and won't be back till next week. Problem solved." She said with a smile.

Yes, for _now_. What happenes when Jasper comes back? he can't even stay around me long when i'm _not_ bleeding. And he can't leave every month when it was time for... my lady time.

"Lets go." I said urgently, I was starting to feel uncomfortable and.. sticky. I really wanted to go home and shower.

Rose opened her car door for me and I looked down, she had a black towel sitting on the passanger seat. Just another friendly reminder, I sat down and pulled the sleeves of Edward jacket up so I could buckle my seat belt.

"I-I'm sorry, Bella. But it'd be harder to get out if i didn't, you know, put something down." She said in a soothing voice, I nodded my head and looked out the window as she raced down the street and toward our house.

I've been waiting for my period for a year now. I was always excited, I heard the storys from some of my friends, they said that now that they had their periods they where real women. I felt nothing like a woman, I was crabby and angery. My stomach hurt and my legs felt like they where being stretched. I felt more like a scared lamb waiting for the lion to eat me alive.

And to think I had to go through this every month for the rest of my life, living in the house of sensitive smelling vampires.

* * *

(A/N) Yup, Bella got her period. Shocker right? Next chapter I think we're going to see how the rest of the Cullens react to this... new development.


	19. Chapter 19, Notes Reveal the Truth

**Bella's POV**

As soon as I had gotten home, I was surprised to see that everyone was gone. Rose said they went on a quick hunting trip just to be safe, she had went early that day so she was fine. Rose had me get in the shower and gave me a new pair of clothes and a tampon, which was really _really _uncomfortable, Rose asked me if I had any questions and I told her no. Only wanting to be in my room by myself.

I sighed and layed back on my bed trying to think of a way out of the sleepover this weekend.

A knock on my door pulled me from my thoughts, I expected it to be Esme.

"Bella." Edward said softly. "Can we talk?" He asked

I froze.

No, I didn't want to talk to him. Not now and not ever, I couldn't bere to look at him after what happened today at the resturant.

And to think, he could smell the blood right now. I crossed my legs at the thought.

Edward side from the other side of me door and I heard him leave.

I exhaled and began to lean back, but then i head the noise of paper being torn. I looked over the side of my bed and saw Edwards feet under my door. He pushed a peice of paper under my door and I got up hesitantly and sat down next to my door, taking and looking at the peice of paper.

* * *

___There is nothing to be embarrased about, I understand._

* * *

Really? He understood.. I stongly doubt that.

* * *

So you know exactly what i'm going through? I find that hard to believe, you never had you period in front of someone you really care about.

* * *

I wrote angerly, I shuffed the paper under the frame and folded my arms waiting for his reply. I heard his sigh and the scratching of paper.

* * *

_Just because I haven't experiance that doesn't mean I don't understand. I wish you weren't embarrased about this, its natural and it happens to every girl_

* * *

I knew he was right, but I didn't want to admit it. I was still embarrased.

"Bella, please." He whispered against the door. "Open up. Trust me." He said quietly, I saw the double meaning to his words. He didn't just want me to open the door, he wanted me to open up to him and trust him to not be afriad to talk to him about anything.

I slowly opened the door and saw him sitting on his knees with a pleading look, I got up and ran into his arms. Savoring his smell, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly

In that second, I didn't care about anything. Not that he could smell the blood, not that this was a very inappropriate position on my brother, and not that this probably caused him physical pain. I couldn't bring myself to think about anything but this moment, in his arms.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." He said aganist my hair.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you." I said with a small smile

"Its not your fault." He said pulling back to look into my eyes. Brown against gold.

"Yes, It was." I said looking down with shame as I remembered me arguement with Edward earlier today.

"It really wasn't, and I don't blame you. I'd do the same thing if I were _jealous_." He said with amused eyes.

I gaped at him.

After a few moments of shock, I pulled my arms from around his neck and got up.

"I was _not_ jealous!" I said folding my arms and glaring down at him.

"It's okay, Bella. Just admit it, you were jealous." He said standing up and walking toward me.

"Was not." I said backing away.

"Was too." He said plaing along.

"Edward, seriously. You're my brother, thats just so wrong."

It was true it was wrong, but i knew my words were a lie. Not just to myself but to Edward too by the looks of his eyes.

"I'm not your brother." He said with his eyes dark.

"You are." I disagreed, with a shaky voice. He was still advancing on me and i contiuned backing up.

"Your last name is Hale not Cullen, therefore, your not my sister." He said when I backed up into the wall. I pressed my palms flat against the wall and shrunk away, he placed his hands on either side of my face. Leaning in slowly.

"Say i'm not your brother." He whispered, his cold sweet breath washing over my face. I inhaled and my head started spinning

"Y-You're not my b-brother." I stuttered as he continued to lean in.

Was he going to kiss me? Is this a dream? This cannot be happening.

I found myself leaning in to, wanting to feel his lips against mine.

"Thats right." He said with a flash of his grin he leaned in fast and kissed my cheek.

What!?

I began mumbling unintelligible words, making absolutely no sence.

Shut up Bella! your making a fool of yourself!

Edward chuckled darkly and turned to leave, I glared at the back of his perfect head.

He was playing with me!

_But he looked so serious, maybe he really does-_

No! don't even think about it! Edward could never-

_But he could..._

But he doesn't. I thought sitting down on the floor and feeling a wave of sadness.

Where was Jasper when you need him..

My phone began to buzz.

I learned my lesson, i'm not ignoring my texts anymore.

Monday; September 24th, 8:55 P.M.

From: AliceCullen

I saw that! Edward was about to kiss you!

You like him dont you! If you don't reply to this

I will take you shopping for hours and hours when

I get back.

Whatever, she would never force me to do anything. I shut my phone and was planning on throwing it on my bed when I got another message.

I'm serious.

-Alice

I frowned and became texting back.

He is my brother, I have strickly brotherly feelings for him

End of discussion, I'm going to bed.

-B

I turned my phone off and climbed into bed, not bothering to change into pajama's I was to tired.

Soon i fell into unconciousness, but that didn't mean I slept peacefully...

* * *

**Edward's POV**

What am I doing?

Why am I doing this? I've put years of labor into not falling in love with Bella, and here I was-nearly kissing her! and she wanted to kiss me back... and that made me happy.

_She is 13 years old! _ I yelled in my thoughts.

Technically you're only 4 years older than her, and she returned your feelings. My internal voice said

_Wrong, Wrong, wrong!_

Right, right, right!

I grabbed my head as I flopped down on the couch in my room. Today hadn't been the best day, but Bella and mine relationship has grown tremendously in the last few hours. I found myself wanting to be with her, excited about the future. I thought of Alice's visions now more than ever.

I want this. I want _her_.

But I don't want her to live this life, I never had. But if she was happy...

My phone rang, I quickly looked at the I.D.

Alice.

Of couse, she could never stay out of peoples business.

"What?" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose.

"You love her! and you know it!" Alice yelled loudly, I pulled the phone from me ear and waited for her screaming fit to be over.

I might as well admit it.

"Yes." I sighed defeated, all the pain I caused Bella because i was to stubborn to _see,_ was caused unintentionally, it would have happened anyways.

"Tell her!" She yelled with excitement.

I gaped at the phone; was she serious?

"Absolutly not!" I said back with force.

Just because I admitted that I loved her didn't mean I would jump to conclusions in thinking she loved me. I would wait, patiently for her to be ready. She needs to have her human experiances and I would not interfere.

That sounded alot easier than done.

I wanted her now! But i couldn't and wouldn't do that.

One, she is too young. Carlisle and Esme doesn't even want her dating.

Two, we were moving back to Forks soon and she'll have a hard time leaving her friends. Juggling my growing feeling for her wouldn't help either.

And three, Rose would personally rip my head off and burn it slowly.

I cringed, just thinking about it. I saw the vivid images in her head.. it wasn't pleasant looking.

"Why not?!" Alice whinned.

"Because now is not the time." I said rubbing my forehead.

I love Bella.

I love Isabella Hale.

Bella, my love.

It was so weird saying it, but it felt so right.

"I guess you're right." She said with a long sigh. "She still doesn't understand her feeling enough to commit to you."

Really?

But did that mean she did have feeling for me? Tonight when I leaned in, ready to kiss her. She closed her eyes and leaned in too. Did that mean she wanted me as much as i wanted her?

I opened my mouth to ask Alice.

"She does have feeling for you Edward, but she is in denial. Don't push her." She said softly.

"Don't push her? Alice, you just told me to go and claim my undying love for her. And now your saying not to push her?" I asked in disbelief

I would never push Bella into something she wasn't ready for, but Alice would.

"I was excited, I'm glad you didn't listen it wouldn't have gone to well.." She trailed off.

"Why? what would have happened?" I asked

Then I heard Bella screaming, I dropped the phone and raced into her room.

She was thrashing and rolling around in her bed, tears streaking her pillows.

She was having a nightmare.

"Mommy, please." She called in a childs voice

I gasped in horror.

She was dreaming about her parents, her birth parents.

"Don't take him away with you, I _need_ him." Bella said grabbing her bed covers so tighly her hands were as white as mine.

I shook her shoulders roughly, trying to wake her up. She began trashing around more as my hands tried to push her awake.

"Bella wake up." I said softly, shaking her arm again. This time lightly.

She stirred and sat up straight, breathing heavly her hair soaked with sweat and sticking to her forehead so looked over to me and sighed with relief.

"Are you okay?" I asked with worry.

"I am now." She said shivering.

"You were dreaming... about your mother." I said looking down at her hands, still cluching the bed but shaking.

She didn't answer I looked up and saw her looking away, blush evident on her face.

"What else did you hear?" She asked in a small voice, still not looking at me.

I held her face turning it so I could stare into her eyes. Anxiety and Sarrow etched her face.

"You said your mothers name and then you talked about someone else, pleading not to take him away from you." I said with curiousity.

Who was she dreaming about, was it a boy she liked from school? from the tone of her voice, it was obvious her feelings for him where strong.

I felt a strong feeling of something i never experienced... Jealousy?

"Oh." She said still looking away.

"Who were you dreaming about?" I asked with a little more force than I intended.

She looked over at me finally, her face was still flushed and the little scar from the stitches she had in her forhead were defined.

"Y-you said we could tell each other anything, right?" She said looking down at her hands, I nodded. "And you won't jump to conclusions?" She asked looking up at me with worry on her face.

"I won't." I swore

She looked at me a little longer.

"I-I was dreaming of you.. and my mother taking you away from me and you never coming back. Just like her, I was alone.. No Rose, Alice, Emmett, Esme, Carlise, or Jasper. I was by myself, under the bed. And no one came and got me." She said shaking.

I sat on her bed and picked her up in my arms, rubbing her hair soothingly.

"We would never leave you alone." I said kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Edward." She said, with her head pressed up against my neck

I smiled.

"I love you, Bella."

Though her words didn't mean the same thing as mine, it gave me a shread of hope that maybe someday we will be together.

_I love you, Bella._

The words were right and true. I did love Bella, more than anything in this world. And I would fight for her, her trust, and her love.

* * *

_**(A/N) They're going back to Forks soon! I already know i'm going to get PMs about this so i'll save some of your time, The Cullens and Hales never went to school in Forks and they very rarely went into town, Therefore, no one knows them. They were taking a break from school and work and enjoying their family when Alice had her vision of Bella and Renee. They're going back to Forks now because they don't want Bella to leave her human life behind her.**_

_**This was supposed to be the chapter were you get to see the Cullens reaction but I blanked and forgot that they were on a hunting trip.**_


	20. Chapter 20, More Complications

_**Disclaimerr: Forgot it again, I do not own the Twilight Saga or its characters.**_

_**(A/N) Everyone, and I mean pretty much everyone is asking the same thing. QUESTION: Is Edward going to be Bella's only boyfriend or is she going to date around before. ANSWER: I have no idea, I have a general idea of how this story is going to play out but i never, **__**never **__**know what I'm going to write until I actually write. I don't really know if i'm comfortable giving Bella a boyfriend before Edward, I'm sure it would be pretty interesting but I'd like to stay as close as possible to the original books and in the books Edward was her first boyfriend, first kiss, her first love, her first everything. I still don't know and i won't know till i get to the part, which most likey won't be that far away.. Just a heads up, Jacob WILL be coming into this story, I'm not sure if i said anything before but he will be in it.**_

**Bella's POV**

It was finally Wensday and everyone apart from Alice and Jasper were coming home. Rose seemed to glare at Edward every chance she got, she even began to avoid me again. This time I don't think it was intentional, only when Edward was near me would she suddenly chill to the bone and stalk off with an evil glare meant to kill.

I was still nervous about how everyone would act when they came back. Edward and Rose, I was beginning to get used to, but i had no idea what it would be like when _everyone_ came home. I might as well get a sign to wear on my head saying 'Look at me! I'm on my period!'. Thank goodness i wouldn't have to deal with Alice or Jasper till next month... and that i definitely was not looking forward too.

Then there was the matter of the sleepover i promised to attend this weekend. I really really didn't want to go, i would have to get Edward to right me a doctors note or something..

Seriously Bella? Have you gone insane, a doctors note for a _friends_ _sleepover_.

Was this part of the PMS thing? Becoming dumber than a box of rocks?

I was seriously considering a hysterectomy.

"Bella, They'll be back soon. I'm working on Alice new porche, you wanna help?" Rose called coming into the kitchen where i was currently grubbing on some potato chips. I nodded my head and put everything back. I walked over to Rose and she looked down at my outfit with raised eyebrows.

"What?" I asked self conciously, I was wearing a comfy shirt and a pair of jeans, very appropriate for the garage right?

"Oh, nothing. I just thought you wouldn't want your head ripped off by Alice, is all." Rose said turning and walking toward the garage.

"This is perfectly fine for the garage, Alice can go play dress up the Barbie doll with someone else." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Is it barbie time for Bella?" Edward asked walking into the kitchen were I was still standing, my heart began to pound painfully against my chest.

Ever since I told him I loved him, which was not planned mind you, I have been feeling especially different around him. He acts the same, maybe a little happier but he's still the Edward I love.

Edward I love? Are you nuts! You only love him in a family way, nothing more!

"Bella?" He asked again, I brought my eyes up to his perfect face, flawless and beautiful. His lips, so perfect drawing me in like a drug waiting to be sucked on.

Get a hold of yourself, Bella!

"Y-yes?" I asked, forgetting his question.

"I asked if it was Barbie time." He said with a raised eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay? You look a little green." He said with concern, walking toward me. I began to back up, hurt flashed acrossed his face.

"I'm fine, just.. going to the garage." I said fast, going around him with my head down. "Come on, Rose." I mumbled walking fast toward her garage.

Curse my stupid words! He probably thought I was inlove with him!

_Am I?_

I can't, I can't, I can't, I can not be in love with Edward.

_But I am_

Nope, I refuse.

Alice's words suddenly came back to me, last night after Edward left my room Alice texted me telling me that I can't refuse love, no matter how much i tried. That didn't mean anything, Alice doesn't know everything, even if she thinks she does.

"Bella, are you alive over there?" Rose asked suddenly, i blinked and looked around. I was in the garage sitting on the same tire i always sit on, and Rose was under Alice's yellow porche. I didn't even realize I was here, and I didn't realize Rose's present.

"Funny, Rose. I'm just thinking." I said scrunching my eyes together.

"About Edward." She said sliding from under the car and placing her oil stained hands on her jeans.

"Shh! he can here you!" I hissed in a low voice.

She rolled her eyes.

"Your right, talking about this will just make him even more cocky." Rose laughed

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, Bella." She chuckled.

"Tell me."

"Nothing to tell."

"Rosalie.." I warned.

"Bella.." she said in the same warning voice.

I huffed and got up.

"Fine, if you won't talk to me i'll just go talk to Edward. I'm sure he'll tell me anything i want to know." I said in an inncent voice, i knew that would make her crack. She didn't like the idea that i'd rather talk to Edward then her, which was not the case at all. I could talk more freely with Edward.

"Okay, fine" She said

I smiled

I turned and looked at her with expectant eyes. She sighed and stood up in front of me.

"Don't freak, but Edward li-"

"Bella." Edward called suddenly from the door. I turned to see him interrupting the information i was about to get, I wanted to throw something at his head.

"What?" I asked through my teeth.

"Um." He looked around for a moment, then smiled. "I just wanted to remind Rosalie about Alice." He said and with that he left.

"What?" I asked, gaping

He interrupted an important conversation bacause he wanted to tell Rose that?

"Bella, maybe you should go up stairs and get ready." Rose said putting her tools up.

"I'm fine, now what were you saying before Edward rudely interrupted." I asked.

"Nothing important, I really need to go and change. I feel all yucky." She said with a grimace, she began walking toward the door.

"Rosie!" I called.

To late.

As soon as I started to call her name she flashed out.

Thats it! I've had it, i've had enough. If i'm not getting the answers i want, then i'll have to take a different approach.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

As soon as Rose came out of the garage I went straight up to her.

"Do not tell her anything." I hissed out.

If Rose ruined this..

"I'm not going to tell her, I just almost had a little slip is all." Rose said shugging her shoulders, she began twirling her ponytail not looking me in the eyes.

"I'm serious Rose. If you tell Bella anything-"

"Tell me what? Why is everyone always keeping secrets from me, i'm part of this family too."

I turned to see Bella stalking out of the garage and staring at me with pure anger.

"Bella, I-"

"Just.. be quiet, for one second let me talk." she said running her hand through her hair. " I want answers, I want to know why everyone is acting so strange around me. I want to know what your keeping from me, Edward." She said softy pulling at the hem of her shirt. "I tell you everything."

I was tore, I could see the hurt in her face. She wanted to know, but I couldn't tell her. If I told her, things wouldn't go great, but if i didn't she would be upset and hurt and i couldn't do that to her.

"Bella.." I pleaded, hoping she would just drop it.

She closed her eyes tightly, and then looked away. She didn't say anything just walked away, up to her room.

"Wait." I called grabbing her arm, she tried to pull away

"You don't have to tell me, I don't care." she said pulling against my hold.

I chuckled

"Your a horrible liar. Do me a favor, if you ever get pulled over don't lie." I said with a smile, then I became serious. "I will tell you, Bella. When the time is right, I promise you." I said pulling her into my arms and giving her a hug.

Soon. Soon I can call her mine, so I can tell her how much I love her.

"As long as you promise to tell me, I can live." She said wrapping her arms around me.

"I don't mean to break up with cute little moment." Rose began. Of course you did, Rose. "But Carlisle just called and said that they'll be here in a few hours, so unless you want them to find you two... in this postion, i suggest Bella go upstairs and change and you go take a cold shower." Rose said adressing me and Bella. I gaped at her, she did not just say that.

"Your going to pay for that little comment, Rose." I said to low for Bella to hear.

"Hurt her and I will burn it off." Rose warned before leaving the room.

I chuckled nervously and looked down at Bella who was looking at the spot Rosalie was just standing with confusion marked on her face.

Thank God Emmett hasn't given her the details on sex yet.

"What is she talking about? why would you take a cold shower?" She asked turning towards the steps

"Since i'm typically cold, vampires tend to take cold showers." I lied easily, praying she wouldn't catch it like she usually did.

She let it go.

Good.

"Um, so..." Bella said akwardly when she reached her room, she pulled at the ends of her hair. "I'll see you later?" She asked almost uncertainly.

"'Course." I said leaning down to kiss her forehead, I could feel the heat pouring into her face; I could smell her delicious scented blood, I pulled back immediately.

Bella smiled and opened her door, softly closing it behind her.

I walked back toward my room, the biggest grin gracing my face. Time to start planning my surprice for Bella, I still had a few weeks...

* * *

**Bella's POV**

After I closed the door I leaned back against it, breathing heavly

Did he have any idea what he did to me? Does anyone else know?

The affect he had on me was so... obvious anyone with two eyes would see it.

But did that mean I was falling in love with him? I knew I loved him but was I _in_ love with him?

_You know Bella it really isn't healthy to ask your self questions all the time._

Yeah, well, it really isn't healthy talking to your inner voice either and here i am, doing it.

After my breathing returned to normal I went over to my closet to get some fresh clothes, I chose a tightly fitted yellow sweater and a nice pair of jeans that showed of my growing curves. Alice would approve.

I looked at the clock, 2:45, they weren't due home until 3. I grabbed my clothes and a clean towel and headed for the bathroom. A shower should calm my nerves.

I turned the shower on hot, blistering hot, and stepped in after I stipped from my clothes.

This is too much to handle. My period, My family.. and most of all Edward.

I couldn't understand my feelings for him, and that was seriously frusterating.

He isn't my brother - like he said that night he almost kissed me-

I shivered at the thought of his cold hard lips against my moist and hot ones.

But we do live together and share the same family, that has to mean I can't think of him in a different way. .right?

But what if I did decide to think of him in a different way, how would my family act?

It doesn't matter because there is no way in this world Edward would return my feelings, no way.

I jumped when i noticed the water had turned icy cold, I turned the water off and began to dry myself.

Could I possibly tell Edward that I loved him more than a brother, I wan't in love with him, no i don't think so, but I did love him. And not in the way he thought I did.

I was dressed in my clothes and other necessities, and walking down the stairs still lost in my thoughts.

Alice and Jasper definatly knows my feelings for Edward. They probably understand them more than I do, maybe i could talk to Alice about this. She would give me advice, maybe she'd tell me to-

"Bella! Watch it" Edward called from his piano, My head snapped in his direction and I continued to walk forward until i walked right into the table, stubbing my pinky toe.

"Ouch!" I yelled hopping on one foot and grabbing the other. Edward was by my side in a flash picking me up and setting my down on the couch, he bent to look at my toe.. Examining it with a critical eye.

"Its not broken, you stubbed it pretty bad. What were you thinking about so intently? your eyes were glazed over and you looked.. out of it." He said rubbing my little toe softy

Ahh, that felt soo nice.

"U-um. Nothing important, just thinking about when everyone get home." I said pushing my wet hair over my ear.

"Well, your foot will be fine. Try and be a little more careful though, I can't be with you everytime you fall." He said bending down and kissing my toe

Ohhh, sweet Jesus.

His lips, so cold and hard, where heaven on Earth.

I stopped breathing and instently froze, his lips were _on_ me.

Edward looked up at my face with a smile and then worry flashed across his face.

"Breathe Bella!" He said holding my face between his hands.

_His hands._

I sucked in a big gust of hair and blew out shakily.

"What has you so distracted" He wondered, removing his hands.

You.

"Just worried." I lied looking down.

"Well, they're late so lets go do something till they get back." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet.

"Will you play the piano for me?" I blurted out before he could speak anymore, It had been a long time since the last time I heard him play and I had been anticipating it since he finally started acting normal again. He smiled and nodded his head, pulling me to his bench.

"There is something I actually been wanting to play for you." He said setting me down on his black bench and sitting next to me.

"Really? What?" I asked, truly curious. Edward's compositions where amazing, he was very gifted. Then again, I would be to if i had a century of practice. But his music went deeper than just talent, he played from his heart and showed his feeling through it. I understood his music, and it was beautiful.

"I've lost you again." Edward said suddenly, I looked back at him and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, you have my full attention." I promised focusing on his hands.

"This is a lullaby." He said before turning to the keys and playing.

I sat, listening to the melody. I closed my eyes and let the music fill my ears, as I listened I thought of Edward, of how much this song must mean to him. The emotion was clear, and I wondered who he wrote it for. Who ever it was, whether she was in this life time or not, he clearly was in love with her. I couldn't see Edward writing this song without inspiration, there had to of been someone in his life that brought this happiness to him.

I opened my eyes and found his staring at me, I kept my face clear of emotion; trying not to show him my hurt, Edward was in love with someone, and though i shouldn't be upset.. I was.

She better make him happy, if not I will so get Rose on her without a second thought.

I fought tears as he played the last note, I had to know who he wrote this beautiful peice of music for.

"Who did you write this for?" I asked in a whisper, in fear that if i spoke any louder my voice would crack.

"Bella." He called, I looked up into his eyes without hesitation, he raised his hand and whipped the tears that had fallen without my knowledge. "I wrote this for you." He whispered, his butterscotch eyes blazing with strong emotion

Me?

A sob escaped my lips... H-he loved me? He loved me _that_ way?

Impossible.

I sat frozen, what should I say?

Nothing.

I began to lean toward him, his hand slipped from my cheek to behind my neck, He looked into my eyes searching for something.

My first kiss! I'm going to kiss Edward!

My stomach filled with butterflys and my heart speed up each time he leaned closer.

_This is wrong!_

He stopped when he was less than an inch from my lips, he looked into my eyes and for a second I thought he was going to pull back.

_I'm so going to hell for this.._

I crushed my lips to his, not caring if he didn't want this or not_._ He froze when he felt my lips on his, then he slowly started to melt moving his lips with mine. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. I deepended the kiss, slowly running my tongue over the bottom of his lip asking for access.

As fast as the kiss happened it ended just as quick, Edward was standing in the corner his eyes pitch black with thrist.

I crossed the line, _way_ more than one. Not only did I just kiss Edward, but I made him thirsty..

I got up quickly, slightly lightheaded from the kiss and stumbled over to him.

"I-I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't me-"

"Don't come any closer." Edward said almost to low for me to hear. "Give me a moment."

I froze in my tracks and bit my lip to try and stop the tears that were threatening to spill over my eyes.

I waited patiently until he began breathing again, then I felt it was safe to talk.

"I'm really sorry, I-I thought.." I trailed off not knowing what to say, Edward remained in the dark corner. I couldn't see his face

"Its okay, we need to talk about this later. Not now, I hear them coming." He said his voice still strained.

I swollowed, he didn't say it was a mistake but he didn't say it wasn't either. I needed to know his thoughts and I couldn't wait till later, i needed to know now.

But I kept my mouth closed as I heard the door open. Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle walked into the room where Edward and I were currently standing. Confusion masked all of their faces.

"Whats going on?" Carlisle asked moving toward Edward.

Edward finally moved from the dark with his face perfectly composed his eyes where back to it original color and his true emotions where hidden well.

"Nothing, Carlisle. Bella and I were just talking about going to Willows Temple again this afternoon, right Bella?" Edward asked looking my way, his eyes where pleading with me.

I cleared my throat.

"Yes." I managed to croak out, looking like an idiot with my cheeks flushed.

Edward smiled for a moment before turning back to Carlisle

"How was the trip?" He asked moving Carlisle into the other room. Emmett shrugged and smiled at me before going off to look for Rose. Esme remained in the piano room with me, finally she broke her unconvincing facade and ran at me hugging me tightly.

"My little girl has finally became a woman!" Esme gushed, I instantly froze.

"W-What?" I asked in shock.

She knew I kissed Edward, but how!

"Alice told us about your period, Sweat pea." She said rubbing my neary dry hair down "Thats why we went on the two day hunting trip." She looked down in my eyes.

I fought the sigh of relief.

"Oh yeah. Must have slipped my mind." I said laughing nervously.

For the moment, I forgot about my period. I was surprised to find that when your mind is occupied with other important things your not thinking about what everyone knows. But honestly, at this point, I really didn't care.

"We have loads to talk about, there are things you need to know about your period Bella and what having your period mean." Esme said walking me towards the living room

Oh lord, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**(A/N) I got a wee bit excited, I started typing and I couldn't stop. I have literally been sitting here for about four hours typing like my life depended on it, I've been debating over to post this or not. I spent so long on it I just can't delete it, so even though its a bit sloppy I'll post it anyways. I sware i was not intending on Bella and Edwards kiss in this Chapter! I thought it was going to be when Alice said, but like everything else, Alice's visions arn't set in stone and can change at any time. I bet your all wondering what Edward is planning... HmMmm :) You'll have to wait and see! If you like Review! If you don't like.. Review anyway. Over 3,000 words guys! I deserve reviews, I worked for them! As the wise Rosalie Hale says 'Hurt her and I will Burn it off' In this case 'Review or I will burn it off'... that was a joke, would never to that to my readers even if they don't review.**_


	21. Chapter 21, The Wait

_**(A/N) I just went over my last chapter and WOW it had soo many mistakes, after this chapter i'm going back and fixing my spelling and grammer errors. Then of course i'll have to come back and fix the ones in this chapter, Microsoft still isn't working :( I'll have to find a new Beta soon. I'm a little surprised you guys liked the last chapter, It was a bit unrealistic in my opinion but i'm very glad you liked it. I got a few PM's asking when I was changing Bella's age to 14, I think in a few more chapters. Bella seems to realize her feelings and Edward for sure understands his feelings... i don't know if any of you guys have noticed, but I use the word 'feeling(s)' alot and its starting to bug me a bit. So, thanks for all the reviews i've got so far. Its like Christmas morning in June! Here is the chapter, Enjoy.**_

_

* * *

_

**Bella's POV**

Here I was sitting on the couch with Esme for what seemed like hours and not once have I seen Edward.

Where is he!

He promised we would talk about this and its already 7:00!

Esme just kept talking and talking! I mean I know this has to be exciting for her, as a mother seeing as all her other daughters don't ever have periods but still. Talk about bad timing

"Bella, you're not listening to a word I'm saying are you?" Esme asked pulling my face so I was looking at her.

I smiled apologetically, I didn't mean to not listen to her I just really needed and wanted to talk to Edward. Even if I wasn't really looking forward to it, I needed to know and I couldn't bear the wait.

"I'm sorry, Esme. I've had a lot on my mind." I said looking down at my hands.

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" Esme asked quietly.

I kept quiet, this wasn't something I could talk to her about. It would be so weird, considering it was her son and daughter who just kissed.

"You can tell me anything, I won't judge you." She continued.

I looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Please, Esme. I can't talk about this right now, I don't even understand any of it."

Esme smiled a little and nodded her head.

"If you ever want to talk about it, just ask." She said patting my knee.

I smiled and nodded my head.

"What do you want for dinner? I nearly forgot that you're human." She laughed lightly, she got up and walked toward the kitchen. I fallowed sitting down on one of the chairs at the island

"I'm not really hungry."

If I where to eat now, I would most definitely get sick with the nerves I had. And that would not be a good idea, with Esme all white carpet.

"Bella, you need to eat." Esme said sternly

Rarely did Esme pull the 'protective mother' thing on me, but when she did she meant all business.

"I'll make myself a turkey sandwich." I lied

Esme crossed her arms over her chest, before turning and going to work on my sandwich.

Ugh.

She turned back around and passed me the plate, watching me.

"I don't need an audiance." I hissed out when I took a bite.

When she saw that I was actually eating she left the room, I was already beginning to feel sick. After the second bite I went to the garbage can and threw it away then put the plate in the dishwasher.

"Bella." Edward called from behind me.

My stomach instantly turned and I felt like I was going to be sick, I turned and saw him staring at me with a composed face.

Not good, so not good.

"Will you come to Willow Temple with me?" He asked

"Y-yes." I stuttered, praying my heart would slow down.

Edward nodded and walked toward me, without even asking he pulled me onto his back and raced out of the house.

Oh, Lord. This was not a good idea, I could feel my dinner coming up my throat.

We reached the Willow Temple in a matter of seconds, he sat me down on the ground and sat about a foot from me. He looked down at the grass with sadness.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He said finally looking up at me with a heartbreaking expression, I wanted to craw over to him and hug him.

"I'm not." I said truthfully.

Where did all this confidence come from?

"You should be. What we did... it was bad... and wrong." He said, he was trying to reasure himself more than me.

"I don't think it was." I said honestly, pulling on the grass. "I don't know what i'm.. feeling but I know that kiss wasn't a mistake." I said, never looking up into his eyes.

"Bella.." He said torn, I looked up at his tortored expression.

"What? Are you going to tell me you didn't.. that you didn't... like it?" I asked in a whisper.

"No, I did. And I hate myself for it, you're too young and we should have waited." He said sternly.

_we should have waited _he said, did that mean he was planning on kissing me in the future.

He felt this bad because he wanted to wait till I was _older_?

"You mean.. you wanted to kiss me?" I asked looking into his eyes, he stared back and smiled a little.

"Of course." He said moving closer to me, he put his hand on my flaming cheek rubbing soothing circles. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand. "Its too soon, Bella. It's not the right time."

My eyes flashed open at his words and they narrowed in anger.

I was thirteen, this was not too soon and I would prove it.

I jumped at him.. Literally jumped at him, going for his lips. He caught me, but held me away.

"No, Bella." He said in a final tone, he sat my back down on the ground and back away.

I felt small and vulnerable. My eyes began to fill with tears and I tired to swollow the lump that was forming in my throat.

rejection washed over me strong.

I wanted to run, to leave. To not be in his presence anymore, I didn't want him to see me anymore vulnerable..

But I was frozen, I couldn't move. I couldn't even find the strength to speak, my heart ached to be with him but my mind told me to stay away.

"Bella.."

I kept my face down, in fear that if I was to look up he'd see my pain.

I sucked in a long breath.

"Can we go home?" I asked finally, my voice sounded so old.. ancient even. I couldn't deal with anymore, and I didn't know if I wanted to deal with Edward anymore. Not after what he just did to me.

It was mainly my fault, seeing as he said it was too early and I insisted on proving him wrong only to get rejected. But still, he broke his promise again. He promised to never hurt me and be there when I needed him.

He just hurt me, by refusing me. I needed him, I needed him to love me now and not later and he wasn't there for me..

Edward came over to me slowly and picked me up in his arms bridal style, he didn't move and I continued to look down. His face was close to mine, his nose touching my cheek.

This isn't helping, Edward.

"I love you, I truly do. But it isn't right at the moment, you don't understand fully and we need to wait." he whispered in my ear.

I shivered at his cold breath.

I wanted to hate him, I wanted to tell him I didn't love him and to go to hell. But I couldn't, because it would have been a lie.

I needed to tell him I loved him, and that I would wait for as long as he wanted. But I wouldn't because then it would just cause me more pain.

So instead on voicing my wants and needs I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him the entire way home.

****************

I must have fallen asleep on the way home because when I woke I was in my room, under my warm blankets, in pitch black. It was still late in the night, and I wasn't tired at all.

My phone suddenly went off. Only one person would call me at this time of night, Alice.

I reached over to my night stand and grabbed my phone pressing talk with out even looking at the caller I.D

"Hello, Alice." I said sitting back against my pillows.

"I know you want to talk to me about this, and I'll tell you anything."

I blinked in shock, she wasn't sqealing on the phone. She was actually mellow for once.

"Is this really Alice Cullen, I'm speaking too?" I asked with a small laugh.

She sighed.

"Come off it, Bella. I know you're hurting."

My smile slowly began to fade and was replaced with a frown.

"He says he loves me, but he doesn't want a relationship." I said, my voice cracking in certain places

"You have to understand that to everyone he appears to be a 17 year old boy, and you a 13 year old girl. You don't see 17 year olds walking down the street holding 13 year olds hands. He is waiting for you, Bella. Your not ready for this relationship, and no matter how muture you think you are. You're not ready for this, and neither is he."

I was surpised, I never thought of it that way.

"But we're different from other people. And I don't care what people think about me."

"He does care what people think of you." She said softly.

"It doesn't matter, I can take care of my self." I said stubbornly.

"Don't you see Bella! you can't you're still a child!" She said fruserated

"I don't want to be a child.. What happens when I'm at the right age and he doesn't want me anymore." I asked.

My eyes were spilling over with tears for what seemed like the 100th time today.

"Bella, that will never happen. I've seen it, calm down and wait. Enjoy your time as a single woman, because once you and Edward get together.. You attention will be other wise occupied." She said with a low chuckle.

No. Fair.

She gets to see my future but I don't!

"Will you tell me about my future?" I asked with a small smile.

I can't believe talking to Alice was actually making me feel better.

"Nope." She said popping the 'p'

My face fell.

"Why not!" I whinned.

"Because for one, it will ruin the fun and for two, you have to go get up for school in about 3 hours."

Ahh, I got to skip school yesterday. Why not today?

"I wouldn't even try asking Carlisle, it'll be a no." Alice said before I could ask.

I sighed.

"Can you come home any earlier?" I asked, I really was missing Alice and Jasper too.

"I've been trying to get Jasper to come home earlier but he won't budge, he is enjoying the limited emotions." She chuckled "Go to bed, i'll call you tomorrow. And I miss you too."

I smiled.

"'Night Alice."

"Good morning Bella."

I shut the phone and looked at my clock, 5:30 a.m

I groaned.

Better get up and get ready for school, another miserable day in Alaska. Thank God I only have to endure 2 more years in this horrible state.

* * *

_**(A/N) There it is! chapter 21, its a little early for writing but I did it for you guys! I think 4 or 5 more chapter before they hit Forks. I want Bella to be in the same school as the Cullens so she has to be at least 15. I feel like this story is getting a little boring, so i'll have to have some fun with it soon. Review and a chapter is up sooner rather than later!**_


	22. Author's Note

_**(A/N) I have a serious case of writers block! I need a little time to think, I've seen stressing over to much stuff and I just can not think straight. I'm going to try and write a little tonight, but I just tried and nothing came to me.. absolutely nothing. I really hate not having anything for you guys, it makes me feel bad but I will have something up as soon as possible. For a future note, I was thinking about the sequel to this story... and I don't know if i'm going to do one. It depends on where this story stops and if you guys decide you want more of Bella's Destiny!**_

_**I hope you don't hate me! I just can't write anything at the moment, I will have something up in 3 days for sure, writers block or not I will not keep you waiting longer than that. I promise to try and get something done before the 3 day time limit, but I can't promise you, I'm nervous about not living up to everyone's expectation**_

_**Sorry about the delay.**_


	23. Chapter 22, Mystery Letter

_**(A/N) Thanks for the reviews guys! Things have been slightly hectic the past few days, my first semester Exams are over and I got a fairly good Semester grade. Since then, I've been trying to get an after school job to help save up for collage. Sorry about the little writers block I had there, I hope this chapter makes up for it a little.I'll try a little less cliff hangers because as a reader myself they annoy me to no end. **_

* * *

Three days have passed since Edward's confession, and today was the day of Maddie's sleepover.

I tried and tried to get out of it but everytime I would go up to tell her I was going to cancel she starting babbling excitedly about how much she was pleased I would be going. I sware Alice got to her.

I expected things to be awkward since Edward told me we would one day be together, but I was wrong. He acts like nothing is different, still treating me as a friend and not his future lover. I was still a little disappointed that we had to wait, but I understood that it was best for both of us. Alice and Jasper still hadn't come back and I was missing them both, not only did I miss Alice in general... But I also missed her because she would be missing my first sleepover, and as much as I was relieved that she wouldn't be picking out every single outfit, I wanted to talk to her about things.. things I couldn't talk to anyone else about. I was oddly attached to Alice, something about her made me happy. I loved her like I loved Rose and Esme, Alice wasn't really the mother type..more of the overly shopaholic best friend/sister type. Esme and Rosie were my mothers, each different but very much the same. Esme was my sweet mother who would never disapline me and Rosie was my strict mother only looking to keep me safe.

I haven't seen Edward since yesterday, he promised to be home before I left for the sleepover. I'm still not exactly sure where he went but he left with Carlisle, which meant whatever it was, was very important.

I sighed as I hand washed the dishes I just dirtyed.

Yes, we had a dishwasher but I was depressed and needed something to do.

"You know, I think Maddie would understand if I didn't show." I said speaking to Esme who was silently rubbing down everything in the house with bleach. She swore she smelled blood, I think she was just a little paranoid.

"I don't think so, Bella. You and Maddie have been friends since we moved here, live a little and leave the house." Esme said getting down on all fours and looking under the couch. "Nope, none there." She added to herself.

I sighed and turned around, humor in my eyes.

"There is no blood, Esme. I would have known if I tripped and started bleeding." I said throwing the washcloth in the sink.

She sighed and stood up, smiling at me before leaving the room.

"Don't forget your cell phone!" Esme called out, from somewhere in the house.

I rolled my eyes.

"Beeellllaaaa"

I turned to see Emmett walking toward me with a huge grin.

"Yessss?" I asked in the same tone he used.

"Well, I was thinking about how I've been neglecting my 'brother duties' and I have figured the perfect way of fixing that." He said with an evil grin.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" I asked hesitentally.

"You'll see, Bella. You'll see." He grinned and then picked me upside down, my head hitting his hard back.

"Emmett! Put me down!" I yelled stuggling against his hold.

"Or what? You gonna tell Edward?" He chuckled.

"Yes, I will. Now put me down." I growled, his hands where getting a little tight. It didn't hurt, but I still wanted to be put down.

"Nope. I think I'll hold you till I drop you off at your little party." He said walking into my room.

"Wait.. _You_ drop me off? No, I don't think so. Rose said she will." I said.

My head was pounding with all the blood that had rushed to my head.

"No, I'm taking you. Rosie is going with Esme to get some stuff to start redectorating the house in Forks."

I sighed, great.

"Can you please let me down, I feel like i'm going to throw up."

"Jeez, BellyButton. I'm not that bad." He said setting me down on my bed.

"Please, Emmett. I'm not 7 anymore."

I really hated it when people called me 'BellyButton' or 'Belly'. Especially now that i'm almost in high school and no high schooler has their big brothers going around calling them little pet names.

"Thats right!" He said slapping his forehead sarcastically "You a big 13 year old, so much better. And I just love thinking about my kid sister dating boys who I intend to scare to death."

He really needs to lay off the sarcasm juice.

I rolled my eyes, like I would date when I have Edward...

Would I?

All of this seemed like an arranged marriage if you think about it, I mean don't I get a chose? Edward is perfect and beautiful and everything any girl could ever want, but just because he wants me.. in the future, doesn't mean I really want him. I feel like I want him, I'm almost positive I want him, But is it really me thinking I want him?

Does any of this ever make sence?

No, I don't think so. I couldn't even amagine dating anyone but Edward, the image is stuck in my head. I can see Edward holding me in his arms, I can see him kissing me, and I can see him staring at me like I was the only girl on the planet. But just because I see all this doesn't mean its real or true.. Maybe Edward is acting off of Alice's visions. I didn't know any of this for sure, but I did no one thing and that was that if he was just acting it will tear me to peices.

I looked up at an expectant Emmett, he was still waiting for my responce. To be honest, I completly forgot what he asked me.

"Sorry?" I asked swollowing loudly.

"Are you going to enjoy it when I start scaring your little boyfriends to death?" He asked with a smile, which changed when he looked acrossed me room. He now looked a little nervous. "Are you going to date?" He changed his question.

Was I?

"Its possible." I said before deciding on it.

It was possible, Edward never said anything about me not being allowed to date. And how would I know for sure if he wanted this for real.. If I wanted this for real, If I didn't analyze both our reactions..

To think I wanted someone other than Edward was criminal, but I still wanted to find out, still wanted to be absolutly sure.. I couldn't risk losing someone I love again.

****  
**Edward's POV  
**I had one question for my self: Why was I here?

We got the call early this morning. Billy Black, Charlie Swan's former best friend, asked if we could some how make a stop in Forks. He said he would meet us at the Swan's old house... _alone_. Carlisle agreed and asked me to come along, I told him I would. Though I was debating on weather it was safe for me to leave Bella... the children of the moon still weren't an issue, but they could become one in fast and I didn't want Bella to be without me for a second.

Billy is the grandchild of Ephraim Black, a shapeshifter Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and I came across once in Washington, we had heard tales and storys about shapeshifters and children of the moon but never had we encounted with one before. We reached an agreement to stay off of the Quileute land in exchange for our safety. Of course we could have taken the small pack of three out with the snap of my fingers but Carlisle was far to compassionate to murder innocents, even if they were sleezy muts.

The shapeshifters died out after Ephraim but the tales were handed down. We were never afraid of exposure, not when it came the the Quileute. Most people thought they were superstitious crazy people, so no one ever really believed them.

Carlisle and I had called and asked Alice if she saw what Billy wanted.. But she _claims_ she saw nothing. I also asked about Bella, if she would be okay for the few hours I would be gone. Alice assured me that she saw nothing bad in her future.

We were currently running through the forest, nearing the old Swan residence. In mere moments, I would see the face of Billy Black. I could already hear his thoughts.

_Those bloodsuckers had no right to take little innocent Bella. _Billy's voice was cold and hard, his heartbeat hammering against his chest. I heard someone else and stopped immediantly, my hand going out to stop Carlisle in his tracks. I listened for the thoughts

_Wow, he needs to take a chill pill ASAP. I wonder if these Cullen's will bring Bella.. I don't remember her, but i've seen her pictures and heard storys.. Can't wait to meet her!_

My head was filled with childs thoughts..about 10 or 11 years old. This must be the infamous Jacob Black, Bella has told me all about.

My teeth grounded together as I thought of the little mongel in the present of my sweet angel, Bella would _not_ be seeing this boy when we moved back to Forks.. I would make personal sure of it.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked, listening for voices or some noice.

"Billy brought his son with him, not to worry, he is only a child maybe 11 years old."

Bella told me Jacob was about two years younger than her, I could here the admiration and sarrow in her voice as she spoke of Jacob and his twin sisters Rachel and Rebecca. And it made me oddly mad.

_Calm down, Edward. Bella will be yours._ I tried to calm myself by taking long deep breaths, of course it didn't work, not when thinking that its possible for someone to take my Bella from me.

_Listen to yourself Edward, your jealous of and 11 year old. _I told myself

I. am. pathetic.

Carlisle began running again, I fallowed. We reached the Swan Residence in seconds, Billy sat in his wheel chair facing the Forest. His son, Jacob, stood next to him, his hand on his fathers shoulder. He didn't look afraid, and he didn't look at me in disgust. He looked... irrate?

"Hello, Billy. It's nice to see you again." Carlisle said warmly.

Billy grunted.

"Lets get down to it, I didn't call to have a nice little chat. There are matters we must discuss." He said turning his wheel chair towardd us, moving little Jacob behind him.

"Of course, what is it you want to discuss?" Carlisle asked, he knew what he wanted to talk about. He intended to talk about Bella, he wanted to ask about our intentions with her, among other things. There was something else though.. I peaked into his thoughts.

_They didn't bring her.. I'll have to deliver the letter some other way.._

Letter? what letter? I looked deeper into his thoughts, wondering what he was talking about. I found nothing, he wasn't thinking about it anymore instead he was thinking of Bella's parents. Of their deaths... from the looks of it, he believed Renee was dead and that Charlie was killed by an animal attack.

"Bella, where is she?" He asked, beginning his interigation. Jacob's eyes lit up with fasincation as he looked at Carlisle with excitement.

Idiot boy.

"Bella is safe." was Carlisle's reply, he looked content and patient with his hand folded together in front of him.

"Do you have a picture of her? I haven't seen her in years and I don't know what she looks like now." Jacob said staying behind his father but looking at Carlisle expectantly.

I had a picture of Bella, but I wasn't handing it over to him.

Carlisle smiled, I gaped at him and he reached into his pocket and produced a wallet -that he didn't need but kept one for family photos- he kindly pulled a recent picture of Bella and I out and handed it over to Jacob.

Are you _serious. _

Jacob looked down with a huge smile on his face that slowly slipped when he saw me, I smiled smuggly. He looked up at me in annoyance.

"Who are you?" Both Billy and Jacob asked at the same time, I hadn't noticed Billy leaning over his chair to look at the photo. His face matched his son's remarkably, both had irritated and annoyed looks on their faces.

"I'm Edward Cullen." I said simply, hiding my distaste for these people.

"That's not what I meant. Who are you to Bella?" Billy asked, leaning in his chair looking closer.

That stumped me, what should I say? That I was Bella brother? No, I wasn't her brother. I had never thought of her as my sister. I was her boyfriend? Definatly not, Bella was 13 I was 17, that would look horribly wrong and I didn't want to do anything that would possibly embarrass her.

"I'm her bestfriend." I decided.

It was true, but still an understatement. I intended on being so much more..

"_Bestfriend?_" Jacob sneered, his face matching his fathers disgust. I smiled.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" I asked polietly.

"Yes, there is. Does Bella know she is _friends_ with a bloodsucker." Billy said angerly, wheeling his chair closer to me.

"That's none of your business." I said, getting angry myself. Carlisle held up his hands to stop both our movements.

"Lets continue this in peace." He suggested calmy.

Do I wish I had a lack of anger like Carlisle.

"Sure." Billy spit, staring my down with hate as he rolled back toward Jacob who had his arms crossed stubbornly.

"Is there anything you would like to speak with us about?" Carlisle asked.

Billy's eyes flashed as he looked behind him at the home of Renee and Charlie Swan.

"Charlie left a will containing Bella-"

I cut him off.

"And we're just now hearing about this?" I asked, my voice rasing slightly.

Surly they wouldn't try to take Bella from us.. I wouldn't allow it, no one would.

"You left town shortly after Renee and Charlie's death. We had no way of getting a hold of you, I have recently found your number in hospital records." Billy said between his teeth.

Who would give him Fork's hospital records? he doesn't even go there.

"What was in the will that concerns Bella?" Carlisle asked nicely. Billy turned his hateful gaze to Carlisle, He pulled a paper out of his pocket.

" 'If anything should ever happen to me and/or my wife Renee, My daughter is entitled to everything. I am enclosing a letter to my daughter Isabella Marie Swan, that she is to open when her gaurdians feels she is mature enough. No one else is to read this letter.' " Billy said, reading the letter.

No one else is to read the letter?

That was the only part I heard, what would Charlie put in that letter that no one else could read? This had to be the letter Billy was talking about earlier

"Thank you, Billy. I'll be sure to give the letter to Bella." He said extending his hand toward Billy, Billy hestinatly handed the paper over. I noticed there was no letter, only the paper that entiltled Bella to everything. Carlisle looked up with confusion.

"I'll find a way to get the letter to Bella, I would like to honor Charlie's last wished respectfully." Billy said patting his brown pocket.

"We will honor his wishes, I assure you." Carlisle said, tucking the legal documents into his pocket.

Billy just grunted and looked back at Jacob.

"Are you about ready Jake?" He asked, wheeling himself around.

"Sure, sure." Jacob said with a sad look on his face, he turned Billy around and headed toward a beat up red truck without any goodbyes. I turned toward Carlisle.

"What do you think?" I asked as I stared at the boy who was helping Billy maunuver into the truck.

"I think this will cause future problems, but for now. Lets enjoy the peice, we still have 2 years before we come back and I have a feeling we can't run from this."

I nodded my head.

Whatever was in that envelope I would find out soon enough, two years to a vampie was like 2 minutes to a human.

We began our trip back home in silence, that is before Carlisle decided to have a talk with me.

"I know you have intentions on being with Bella in the future. I am perfectly fine with that, but I have a few rules." Carlisle said, still calm but there was a small edge to his voice.

I gulped, this was highly uncomfortable.

"I know you would never try anything with Bella, but i'm not to sure about her.. she is human and human's have certain.. wants. For that reason It would be best not to be in the same room as her when night falls."

I really didn't want to talk about this with Carlisle.

"Its a little soon to be talking about.. things like that. Bella and I agreed to wait until she is fully ready to be in a relationship, which is most definately not now. Which brings me to my next question.." I began looking over at him, he was staring back with curious eyes.

I've been meaning to ask both Carlisle and Esme about this.. but never got around to it, I didn't want them to think I was rushing into anything with Bella, because I wasn't.

"Would you do me the honor in allowing me to date your daughter?" I asked hesitently, I had gone over this line millions of times in my head. But I never expected it to sound so.. formal out loud.

Carlisle suddenly burst out laughing, I stopped in shock. He had never done something so carefree before, I found myself watching as his eyes crinkled and he doubled over laughing.

After a few moments he composed himself.

"I didn't think you would actually ask me, Edward. But of course, I would be honored if you dated my daughter... when she is old enough, that is." Carlisle said patting me on the back, still smiling from his laughing fit.

That was easier then I expected.

_

* * *

_

_**(A/N) Sorry if the characters are a little OOC in this chapter, I really didn't know what an 11 year old Jacob would be like but i tried the little premature mood swings out.. Billy probably wouldn't have acted the way he did in this chapter eaither, i'll be changing that when Billy comes into this story again. What do you guys think is in the letter Charlie wrote for Bella? I would love to hear what you think... when the time comes to find out, who ever was closest gets a sneak peek of the next chapter! I hope this chapter was okay..Reviews are better than Icecream! **_


	24. Chapter 24, Back to Where it Began

_**Disclaimerr: I do not own the twilight saga or their characters**_

_**(A/N)This chapter was done two day ago and was supposed to be up then but FanFiction wasn't working properly so its up today! That just means I got a head start on other updates :) I feel like I'm neglecting you guys so this is the chapter where Bella is 14 1/2 years old, its summer and they are moving back to Forks! What does this mean? New beginnings and New problems.. enjoy!**_

**Bella's POV**

I inhaled deeply as I finished packing up the rest of my items, today was the day. The day that has been looking me in the eyes for the past two years; The day we leave Alaska and move back to my birth home: Forks, Washington.

Alice and Jasper had come home the fallowing week of my sleepover. Things went back to normal, there was no awkwardness around Edward or anyone else for that matter. We all acted like we did before, the only difference is that Edward knows my feelings for him and I.. know somewhat about his feeling for me. It was obvious that everyone in the house knew about mine and Edward's.. Arrangement. And though I thought it would be uncomfortable to have everyone know that I had a massive crush on my brother, it wasn't. The only problem I faced now is if Edward would keep his promise and finally commit to me, I'll be 15 in three months. I have never been more clear about my feelings for Edward as I am now.

I'm ready.. I just hope he is too.

We still haven't discussed our relationship, but i'm old enough and I want this. If he wants me like he said he did, he shouldn't have a problem with it now. Jasper and I had a talk sortly after he came back from that hunting trip, I asked him about Edward and dating. Jasper said it would be a bad idea to date if I intended on trying things out with Edward, after thinking about it.. I agreed.

Our family bonding time has grown exceptionally. Edward plays piano with me every sunday night before I go to bed, I find it relaxing me and preparing for the start of another week. Rosie, Alice, Esme and I go shopping together at least once a month -my protests never worked when it came to shopping, and mani and pedi's. Jasper and EmmyBear -my new nickname for Emmett since he insists on calling BellyButton- play touch football or video games every friday and thursday, I have to admit, i've gotten more injuries from playing with Emmett and Jasper in the last 4 months then I ever had in my entire life -and thats saying something when you're as accident prone as I am. Carlise takes to me to his study all the time, and its really fasinating. He has book and books all over and it's impossible to ever be bored, I just hoped he had one just like it back in Forks.

I sat the last box in the corner of my now empty room and decended down the stairs looking for everyone, the house was still furnished and everything was in place. Esme says that when we left Forks when I was six they kept everything there, apart from the items in my room.

"Esme, Carlisle?" I called out looking around. They we're in front of me in a second with smiles on their faces.

"Are you all packed, Bella?" Carlisle asked wrapping his arm around Esme's waist.

"Yes." I sighed, I was going to miss Maddie and everyone else. But new beginning called for new things, and that I was excited for but also very nervous and anxious about.

"Aren't you excited? You get to see all your old childhood friends." Esme said

"Yes, I'm excited.. Its just that I don't remember anyone, I remember Rachel and Rebecca and Baby Jakie of course. Its just they don't live in Forks per se and Edward said we're not allowed to go on that part of the land." I said frowning.

Edward told me that the Cullen's were banded from stepping foot on the Reservation, and since I technically am a Cullen-even though my last name is Hale, I am still considered part of the Cullen family just like Rose and Jasper- That must have meant I wasn't allowed either, and that sort of bummed me out. It would have been nice to at least know, or in this case _remember_, someone from Washington and all I could recall was Rebecca, Rachel, and Jake.

Esme and Carlisle shared a quick glance before turning back and giving me a small smile.

"We'll figure something out, Dear." Esme said rubbing my hair down.

Carlisle kissed Esme on the cheek and me on the forehead beforing heading up to his study, I wonder were everyone was?

I didn't hear Emmett or Jasper and that was saying something, I looked around before turning back to Esme with a questioning look.

"Where is everyone?"

"Alice and Rose went to Forks already to fix the place back up a bit, they insisted on me coming to but I decided against it. Emmett and Jasper went as well, Jasper because he has to get the forged Legal documents and Emmett because.. well i'm not exactly sure, he kind of just goes with the flow." She said with her finger to her chin, she smiled and her eyes softened. "Edward's up in his room."

"Did I hear my name?" The velvetly voice of Edward called from behind me.

I smirked and turned.

"We we're just talking about how self obsorbed you are, Edward." I said hiding my grin.

Edward rolled his eyes before poking me in the side.

"I have super human hearing Bella, you can't fool me. I'm a genius." He said flashing his altra white teeth.

Gahh. I gulped loudly and tried to come up with a sarcastic remark, but I couldn't think straight. He chuckled and ran his hand through his thick bronze colored hair.

"Are you ready to go back to Forks?" He asked, turning his eyes on me.

"Ugh-Huh." I lied, looking down at my torn jeans. I frowned, Emmett was going to buy me a new pair. We were playing soccer last week, well I _attempted _to play. And Emmett kicked the ball at what was supposed to be softy and it ended up knocking me to the ground, ripping my favorite jeans in the process.

"Your a terrible liar, Bella. " Edward said touching my face lightly, his cold touch made every nerve in my face stand on end. My heart started beating rapidly and I fought to control it, the last thing we needed was a laspe in control on Edward's part, though I trusted him with everything and I knew he could never physically harm me.

I scowled at him when I realized what he was doing.

"Do you have to do that stupid Dazzle thing." I asked moving my eyes away from him, the last think I needed was to spill my secrets -even though I didn't keep secrets from Edward he didn't know that.

"Dazzle?" He asked raising his eyebrow and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, that thing you do with your eyes. You know, to manipulate people into doing what you want." I was babbling, trying not to be sucked into his eyes again.

He chuckled.

"I dazzle you?" He asked, it was more of a statement. I glared up at him and told the truth.

"frequently." I said nodding my head, unfazed. Then I had a briliant Idea. "Hey, Edward! Lets go to Willow's temple before we leave. You know for old times sake." I said with a big smile.

Edward shook his head.

"Nope, we have to leave for the airport soon. Some other time, I promise we'll visit. Plus I have another spot to show you in Forks." He said leaning over and wiggling his eyebrows in attempt to make me laugh.

Ha!

Nope, not going to work.

I childishly turned my head away from with a loud huff.

He shook his head in laughter before picking me up and walking into the kitchen.

"Come on, Human girl. Time for lunch, we have a long flight." Edward said setting my down on the chair in the kitchen. I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Not hungry." I said with a pout.

"Aww, don't give me that poor baby pout. It worked when you were six but your nearly 15 now, teenagers don't get that sort of treatment anymore." Edward said turning toward the fridge which was probably empty considering we where leaving in a few hours.

"Really? So i'm not considered a child anymore?" I asked, trying to be sneaky and get the information I wanted.

Edward froze with the fridge open.

I was right, it was empty.

He slowly shut it before turning back to me with a serious look on his face.

"You are a child, Bella. You're just mature for your age."

I gaped at him, he couldn't be serious! I've waited two years. Two long _agonizing _years of waiting for him and he still considered me a child.

Screw that!

"Mature for my age! Edward, I'll be 15 in a few months your 17! there isn't much of an age difference there." I said getting up from my chair and looking at him, my anger was slowly rising.

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before walking toward me.

"We'll talk about this later, we have to go to the airport soon and we don't have the time for this."

I glared at him before turning away and grabbing an apple, I was seriously considering chucking it at his head but thought better of it and decided to be _mature_. I took an angry bite out of it and chewed to try and stop my anger from spilling over anymore.

"Don't give me crap about how this is wrong because I don't want to hear it. I _know_ thats what you're going to say, you're going to give me some bull about this being a mistake or something like that." I said after I was finshed chewing, I turned to look at him. He was pleading, he looked desperate.

"I wasn't going to say that. I'm to selfish to give you up. I just.. don't want you to regret this decison, I want you to have a normal life and I'm trying to postpone this as long as possible." He said running his hand through his hair again.

I gave his a tired look.

"Edward, I can make my own decisions. Like you said before, I'm not a baby and I know how to be independent. Trust me." I said walking forward and lightly touching his arm.

"I do trust you. Just.. wait a little longer, think about this." He said leaning his head against mine.

I sighed in defeat and nodded my head, that brightened his mood. He gave me the crooked smile before kissing my cheek.

Man did I wish he kissed my lips..

"Thank you. Now, go get in the car Carlisle and Esme are ready to leave."

I raised my eyebrows and he smirked, tapping his head with his index finger.

I rolled my eyes.

Stupid mindreader.

It was an hour long ride to the airport, I had already said goodbye to my friends and promised to keep in touch. I was going to miss all the white covered moutain tops but one thing I definately wouldn't miss was the popping your ears get when going over a mountain, Ugh. So uncomfotable.

Edward sat next to me in the back seat. Rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand, this wasn't romantic at all. He did this when I was little too, it was just something the calmed me.

Once at the airport, we were seated in a private jet almost immediately. The jet was like a five star hotel. It would usually take about 3 1/2 hours to get to Seattle but having this fast plane we landed in the rainy city about an hour early.

I was exhausted and it was only a little after 3 in the afternoon I found my feet dragging as I slugged through the airport. Edward must have noticed this because he pulled my carry on back over his back and picked me up, my head rested in the crook of his neck and I fell asleep soon after.

*****  
I woke to the soft hum of the car, Edward must have seated himself in the backseat with me because I felt his hard chest under my head. I peaked up and saw him staring contently out the window, I looked out the window fallowing his gaze and saw the 'Welcome to Forks' sigh pass by.

This was it, I've finally made it back to my home town. What was to be expected here? I didn't know, but I was terrified my past would come back and bite me hard. This was the place my mother and father died, this was the place where I met the best vampire family ever, and this was the place where I would most likely meet my destiny because here is where it all began.

* * *

_**(A/N) What did you guys think? After this chapter things are going to get more serious, Jake is coming in and then the past of Bella's family and all that stuff is going to be revealed. I guess you could call this the turning point. Don't fear! There will be plenty of Bella and Edward Fluff, their relationship will soon begin! This really is pretty much the start of the story, I've been having to much fun. I need to start the story! And I am, so I hope I don't screw it up because I will cry if I disappoint you guys. Review if you liked it! I appreciate it greatly and I read them all!**_


	25. Chapter 25, Devotion

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight or it's characters.. not even Edward :(**

**(A/N)Yeah.. I know it's been a while.. In defense I have been working hard on it! I've wrote nearly 12 chapters and they all sucked and I had to delete them. In all honestly, I'm very upset with myself. I've been careless and sloppy with my work and I really need to learn how to take proper notes. I'm sure you are all dying to hear about my flaws but I have really really neglected you so.. here it is!**

* * *

_Previously.._

_I woke to the soft hum of the car, Edward must have seated himself in the backseat with me because I felt his hard chest under my head. I peaked up and saw him staring contently out the window, I looked out the window fallowing his gaze and saw the 'Welcome to Forks' sigh pass by._

_This was it, I've finally made it back to my home town. What was to be expected here? I didn't know, but I was terrified my past would come back and bite me hard. This was the place my mother and father died, this was the place where I met the best vampire family ever, and this was the place where I would most likely meet my destiny because here is where it all began._

**Edward's POV**

It's been 2 weeks since we relocated to Forks.

I can't say I'm pleased we're here.. In fact I'm rather upset.

Bella shouldn't have to go through all this again, and she certainly shouldn't have to hear about her parents 'deaths'.

And I most definitely don't want her talking to Billy or Jacob Black.. I'd have to find a way to get Alice to keep tabs on them.

These last few weeks have been difficult. Bella keeps dropping hints about our relationship, not to me really.. she's actually been avoiding me, it was something I'd have to take care of soon, it was really starting to get out of hand. She hasn't spoken with me at all, she says little things like 'It'd be nice if people showed their real feelings.' to Alice while I'm in the room but other than that she hasn't spoken one word to me.. not one... Out of all the things going on in our twisted world this seems to be the one that worry's me the most.

Last week Alice approached me..

"You know it's only a matter of time." Alice had told me with her arms crossed, I narrowed my eyes and grounded my teeth together.

"Not if I can help it." I replied, picking up a CD Bella must have taken out and setting it back on my shelf.

"Edward, it's going to happen. I still see it exactly the way it was in the beginning, and it'll be before she turns 15.." Alice said softly, I heard her fast footsteps. She was directly behind me now. " I can see where you're coming from, Edward. I really do, but I can also see where Bella is coming from. She's ready, you're ready. You're just scared."

I huffed and shoved my hands in my pocket. I was not scared... I was terrified. What if I hurt her? She deserves better than me. I've never had something like this happen to me, I've never fallen in love with someone and I definitely haven't fallen in love with a human teenager that meant more to me than anything else in this universe.

I once again tried to peek inside Alice's head, hoping to see the vision of Bella and I getting together but like every other time, Alice is saying the alphabet in every language possible.

I was going to stall this relationship for as long as I could, hoping that maybe she'll give up and just move on to be with a human boy.

That's what had me worried at the moment, her avoiding me.. It makes me think that maybe she's taken the hint, maybe she's tired of waiting for me and is ready to be with someone good for her. I had many emotions playing out; Sadness, anger, jealously, hope, relief, and most of all I was frustrated.

Even now, as I sit here at my piano bench near the foyer listening to her humming to the melody from her stereo upstairs in her room. I couldn't help but be frustrated with her, despite how much I've put into keeping her away from me. I was very close to being mad at her. I just wish I could hear her thoughts, to understand why she's not talking to me. Alice is no such luck of course, and Bella doesn't talk about her feelings with an other person.

I was going to have to figure out blind, my ability disabled for a reason I couldn't fathom and Alice's stubborn ways refusing me to see the visions produced in her mind.

I slammed my hands on the keys in frustration, the piano made a loud noise and cracked down the middle. I cursed under my breath a stood from the bench grabbing at my hair.

I was going to lose my mind if Bella didn't talk to me soon.

I could hear Rosalie snickering from the garage and Emmett's loud laughter.

_Why won't you just talk to her, Edward. I mean dammit, stop breaking furniture. _Rosalie called out in her thoughts.

I balled my hands up.

"Go talk to her, Edward." Alice whispered from the floor above.

I closed my eyes and sighed, running a hand through my hair again as I debated on weather or not to just go up there.

After a few moments I turned and started the other way, heading out the backdoor.

_This was for the best, Bella wouldn't be held back from me. _I tried to convince myself

"You're such a stubborn asshole!" Rosalie yelled, making no effort to keep her voice down. I wouldn't be surprised if Bella heard her. She really needs to stop cursing in front of her, Bella seems to pick up new vulgar words everyday.

I ignored her and ran over to the right side of the house and leaped up into my window, it was easier this way. I wouldn't have to walk past Bella's door.

I laid down on my leather couch, resting my hands behind my head and closing my eyes. Wishing I could sleep for once in my life.

I heard footsteps going down the stairs, they were loud. It was Bella. I listened intently as she entered the kitchen with a loud sigh.

"Esme, can you come with me to the store? I really want to practice driving a little more before I go to get my permit." Bella said softly.

I rolled my eyes. Only Bella would star driving a year before she was even allowed to get her permit. In the state of Washington, you're only allowed to start driving within 60 days of your 16th birthday. I couldn't even believe Carlisle allowed her to start practicing.. It was not a nice conversation after I found out.

"Bella, I have lots to do right now. Ask one of the boys I'm sure they'll be happy to go." She said.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion, and peeked into Esme's mind. She had absolutely nothing to do today.

_I wonder if Bella would like Bacon for breakfast tomorrow. _She thought happily in her head.

I heard Bella huff and the shuffle of her feet, she was near the garage.

"Rose? Emmett? Can one of come with me to the store?" She asked, I knew Jasper was in there with them but she didn't bother asking him, knowing the answer would probably be no. Jasper seemed to be having a more difficult time being around Bella these days.

"Nope." Emmett said

"No sorry, Bella. Have Edward or Alice take you." Rose said at the same time.

I slowly started to smile, seeing in Emmett's mind that Alice had planned this.

"Alice, please _please_ come with me." Bella pleaded, sounding desperate. That made me frown, she really didn't want to speak with me.

"Just have Edward take you, I promised Jazz some alone time." Alice said

"Edward." Alice called out in a normal voice.

I smiled and got up, heading down the stairs to the living room.

"I'll be happy to go with you to the store Bella." I said with a small smile.

_Ohhh, you owe me Edward Cullen. Don't you think I'll forget either. _Alice thought

I smiled

"I'll buy you a new porche for your birthday." I said to low for Bella's ears.

I saw Alice smile before heading out of the room, leaving me and Bella alone.

She wasn't looking at me, rather scolding at the floor.

"Bella." I said, hoping to get her attention.

She scolded up at me, waiting for me to say more.

I didn't, I couldn't think of anything to say. I was hoping she would finally stop this immature behavior and talk to me.

She simply stared at me for a moment longer before turning and heading out toward the garage. Rose and Emmett were still perched by the jeep, but Jasper was long gone. Probably off somewhere with Alice.

Bella stopped at the wall that held all the keys to the cars- apart from mine of course, I kept my keys on me at all times.

Bella looked thoughtful as she scanned the wall for the keys she wanted. After about 45 seconds she grabbed the keys to Alice's yellow porche and moved to the drivers side. I stared after her in confusion.

Bella hated the porche, to be completely honest she really didn't even like any of the cars but she especially hated the porche, she claimed it was too tiny and flashy.

"What are you doing, BB?" Emmett asked, watching as Bella started up the car.

BB.

I smiled, Emmett's taken to calling Bella BB instead of Bellybutton. He'll occasionally have a relapse and go back to Bellybutton but it's been BB lately. It'll change within the next few weeks.

"Driving to the store." She said simply adjusting the seat back and pulling on her seatbelt. I still stood at the entrance of the garage, slightly confused. Hell, even Rose and Emmett were confused by Bella's behavior.

"Okay.. Why are you taking Alice's car?" He asked, lifting the jeep up for Rosalie.

Rose seemed to chuckle in understanding.

"Alice did this on purpose." She said simply, looking straight at me but not acknowledging me one bit

I rolled my eyes and hopped in next to her. She immediately pulled out of the garage, nearly slamming into the decorative sculpture Esme had sitting out front.

"Dammit, Bella. Take it easy." I said grabbing the handle above the seat.

Reflex action. She couldn't hurt me with a car wreck, but she could hurt herself.

She chuckled darkly and lifted her foot of the gas pedal, her voice quivered and shook. It was obvious she just scared herself as well.

She didn't go above 30 after that and her slow pace plus her lack of speech were seriously starting to irritate me to know end

We sat quietly for a few more minutes and I was hyper aware of Bella's breathing increasing at a rapid pace as the silence continued on

It became to much for me and I hissed out in annoyance, turning in my seat to stare at her.

"Will you please say something?" I asked, nearly begged. Never had my vampire life been so… quiet and while I thought I'd love it, it was eating at me and I couldn't stand Bella's silent treatment

She turned her head to briefly glare at me before turning her gaze back on the road.

I growled and turned to stare out the window

The rest of the ride to the store was silent except for me counting the seconds away in my head.

18 minutes and 37 seconds later we pulled into a parking spot which took Bella nearly as long as it took us to get here.

Without a word she climbed out of the car and headed up the walk. I fallowed close behind, never taking my eyes off her. With her luck a truck full of dynamite would squash her and explode

After ten minutes of looking around, Bella grabbed a bag of potatoes.

Sighing I wondered why she would need potatoes but not speaking aloud because I knew she wouldn't answer me.

Bella walked by me, seeming to be completely oblivious toward me and headed for the school supplies isle where she grabbed a packet of black sharpie markers.

She went up to the cash register with me behind her to pay for her odd items, she went searching through her back pocket looking for her money.

I pulled the black card out of my wallet and silently handed it to the cashier.

"I'll pay you back when we get home." Bella said quietly.

"Finally she speaks!" I yelled a little to loudly, Bella rolled her eyes and went back to ignoring me.

Bella took the bag and walked to the car, purposely slamming the bag on the truck with excessive force before unlocking the car and getting in.

She didn't start the car up immediately like I expected she would. Instead, she pulled the bag of potatoes open and pulled out one. Ripping the bag open with her teeth, she pulled out one sharpie and began drawing a face on the potato with wild hair.

After a moment I noticed the potato was supposed to be me.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked, confused.

Bella sat the potato on her lap and threw the sharpie to the floor, she started up the car and pulled it into reverse backing out carefully.

Once she got on a deserted street she pulled over and unbuckled her seat belt. She took 'potato Edward' and stood on the side of the road. She looked back over at me with a glare and threw it to the ground stomping on it.

I gaped at her.

Seriously?

I was standing beside her before she even noticed.

"Bella," I said, watching her breathe heavily as she stared down at the now mashed potato. "I'm, ugh, guessing you're mad at me. But I have honestly no idea why you've been avoiding me or why you're upset with me" I said quietly

She looked up at me increadously before her gaze turned furious.

She balled her hands up into fists and looked like she wanted to punch me.

She began mumbling incoherently.

I growled in frustration and grabbed the tops of her arms softly.

"Just tell me what you want Bella!" I yelled.

She glared and pulled from me, or tried to anyways.

"You know what I want."

I ran my hand through my hair.

"If I knew what you want, I would have given it to you already. I can't stand this silent treatment anymore, it's driving me mad."

She snorted.

"You're so blind. What have I been asking about, no begging about for weeks?" She asked

My forehead crumpled in thought.

I knew it was obvious, I just couldn't put my finger on it

"You!" She said loudly. "I want you! You promised Edward, and it seems like you've forgot. Do you understand how bad that makes me feel? I thought you loved me. You said you did, was it just so you didn't hurt my feelings?"

I looked up at her as realization dawned. Of course I knew this is what she wanted, but I never thought she ignored me for it.

She looked like she was on the verge of tears, her breathing was heavy and her hands shaking.

"Of course I love you, Bella." I said grabbing a hold of her and pulling her into my chest kissing the top of her head.

"I know you think that if we're together it risks my safety but it doesn't Edward. We can figure out everything together. You have no idea how dependent I am of you, when you're away I can barely breathe. When your upset about something, I'm upset. If you ever leave me, I'll be gone too." She mumbled against my chest, wrapping her arms around my waist and hugging me tight.

I pulled back and pulled her face up to look at me.

Her eyes were filled with passion, love, and honesty.  
She really meant every word she said.

"I love you and I'm ready for this. So please stop being a stubborn assh-"

I covered her mouth with my hand and shook my head.

"You spend to much time with Rosalie." I chuckled softly, trying to lighten the mood.

She brought her hand up to cover mine, before sliding it up my arm to my cheek. His fingers sent sparks of warmth all through my body.

Closing my eyes I just enjoyed the feeling of her.

She explored my face, running her hands over my eyes and lips, my cheekbones and nose.

Opening my eyes I noticed her eyelashes were wet.

"You're so beautiful." She whispered.

I smiled

"You're beautiful, Bella."

Me. I'm a monster.

Caressing Bella's cheek I brought her closer to me, staring into her eyes the entire time. Giving her a chance to back out if this really wasn't what she wanted. I stopped a millimeter from her lips, watching her carefully. She smiled lightly and nodded her head, slowly closing her eyes and leaning her head against mine.

With one deep breath of her scent, I leaned in fully and captured her lips. At first I couldn't ignore the scorching fire that erupted in my throat, much like the first time. But when Bella intertwined her fingers in my hair, pulling me toward her so her body was flush against mine. I all but forgot about her blood and my thirst.

This was Bella. She was all that mattered.

Her devotion to me, my devotion to her- it was too strong to ignore and she seemed to know it before me.

* * *

**(A/N) They're finally together! I'm telling you guys that last line was probably my favorite line out of this whole story.**

**Alright, so I know it's been like 4 months since my last chapter for BD... I'm soo sorry. I know I left you hanging and I'm really really sorry.**

**I'm still not sure about this chapter.. but I can't keep rewriting because I will seriously get frustrated and throw my laptop against the wall.**

**I know I shouldn't ask for reviews because I was selfish and rewrote this chapter at least a dozen times and never posted one. But, please review!**


	26. Chapter 26, Twist

**(A/N) Woahh, people are still reading! To say i'm surprised is an understatement, I thought for sure my lack of update would have you all stop waiting. Anyways, I'm having a hard time right now. My aunt just got diagnosed with ovarian cancer and it's already spread throughout her body so she doesn't have long to live and I'm still kind of in shock.. But! I'm still writing (: She wouldn't want me to stop something I've started and I know I can't withhold chapters from you again. Enough of my life drama, Here is the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom!**

**Chapter 26**

**Bella's POV**

He kissed me.

We're together.

.. and I'm slightly freaking out.

There is only two more months till my birthday, and school starts next month. What does that mean? Is Edward going to hide our new relationship at school? Alice, Edward, and I were all going to be freshman and Emmett, Rose, and Jasper were going as Sophomores.

I still found it a little odd that Edward and Alice would begin to act my age starting next month.. They were so, proper and old fashioned. I found it hard to believe Alice and Edward, and jasper, Emmett, and rose, for that matter-could act like normal teenagers.

Just the idea of them in a school full of teenagers made me laugh.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, staring at me sideways.

After the kiss we shared on that deserted street just minutes ago, Edward decided to drive. He claimed I looked like I was about to 'pass out'. I told him he was being a conceited bastard, which he replied that I needed to stop hanging around Rose because she was a bad influence. I just laughed and he swooped down to kiss me quickly before he grabbed the keys out of my hand.

I looked over at him, savoring the memory of that kiss.

"I just can't picture you guys in High School." I said shaking my head, and thinking about what Emmett said once.

'I can't wait till you start dating, and I get to scare them away.' He had said.

I'd like to see Emmett scare Edward off. I mean, Emmett may be the strongest out of all them but Edward had skill.

I'd be an equal fight in my opinion.

We talked a little more about High School, and he told me about what I should expect. We didn't talk about us, It was still new territory and he could obviously see I was a little nervous about the whole thing. I mean this is what I wanted, but it was new and needed to go slow.

I mean Edward Cullen is my boyfriend.

And I was his girlfriend.

It all sounded childish. In my mind we were more, like no words could describe our relationship. Maybe because it was all so un normal.

I couldn't really complain, my life had never been normal.

And not just because of the Cullens and the hales, but because of my birth parents.

I knew that If Charlie hadn't died and Renee hadn't left, my life still would have been full of mythical creatures. Edward never went into full detail on them, but I knew they had to of known something about the world I'm living in now.

I didn't like thinking about them, especially my father. I still remembered him, faintly. But every memory I had of him were happy memories, never were they bad. The same was with Renee, but she left me so I don't see how I could ever want her in my life. Not that it really mattered, she's probably dead by now..

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, glancing at me once again.

"My birth parents." I mumbled, not wanting to lie to him

He went stiff for a moment, before thawing out.

"Carlisle and Esme will have to speak to you about a few things soon." He said, turning into the drive.

"About..?" I asked

He shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing bad, just the will Charlie left for you." He said.

"I don't want it." I said quickly.

Edward's brow furrowed as he parked the car and shut it off. He turned to look at me.

"Why not?" He asked, cocking his head slightly.

I was silent for a moment.

"I don't know, I don't want reminders. I have a family, and I don't really consider them it. You and Carlisle, Esme and Alice, Jasper and Emmett, Rose. You guys are my family, they just created me. I don't want Carlisle and Esme to think that they're not my parents, because they are. Renee and Charlie.." I trailed off.

Edward seemed to think for a moment before nodding his head.

"I can understand that, but they were your parents too and I bet they loved you just as much as Carlisle and Esme. You know, It won't hurt their feelings if you think of Charlie and Renee as your parents too. They know you love them and they also now that you still think about your birth parents. It's normal, Bella." He said shrugging.

I thought about what he said for a moment before nodding and smiling lightly. He crooked grin graced him face and he leaned in to place a small kiss on my lips, not lingering long.

He turned to get out of the car but I grabbed his hand.

"Wait." I said,

He turned, staring at me questionably.

"What are we going to tell everyone about this?" I asked gesturing toward ourselves.

He smirked.

I knew the family already knew that this would happen, but I didn't now how to confirm it or whatever.

"We don't need to tell anyone anything." He said, I frowned. He _was _going to keep us a secret.

He seemed to notice the way my face fall.

"What I mean is that Alice is in their bouncing with joy screaming around the house that I kissed you. It's rather embarrassing actually." He chuckled. "As for school and other public places." He shrugged. "I'm not hiding anything."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it before flipping it over and lightly placing a kiss on my hand.

I smiled and agreed with him.

He gave me that crooked grin and was opening my door the next second, extending his hand toward me.

_Always the gentleman._ I thought with a thoughtful smile.

I took his hand and he pulled my up, intertwining out fingers and walking us up the steps to the door.

Walking in we were assaulted by Alice.

She began telling me how crushing the potato was a brilliant idea, to which I blushed profusely at because it was such an immature thing to do. Everyone else acted indifferently, smiling when they saw me with Edward or when they noticed we were talking but other than that, they treated us the same. Never commenting on our sudden relationship

"I'm sorry about the potato, Edward." I said later on when we were up in his room.

I was sitting on his black leather couch and he was standing beside his music. He turned and chuckled.

"It was funny, you don't have to apologize." He said before turning to put on some music.

I literally laughed out loud when Chubby Chester's twist came on.

Edward turned and laughed at my expression.

"What?" He asked, grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

I shook my head when he started pulling my arms from side to side.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"I'm teaching you how to do the twist." He said holding my hands and.. doing the twist.

I began laughing and moving my legs with him.

I finally gave up and pulled at his hands.

"I can't do this, Edward." I said crossing my arms and staring into his bright topaz eyes.

He stopped and stood tall.

"You're going to learn." He said with determination "1962 was the best year in musical history, You have to learn this. Everyone know it." He said, grabbing my arms again and giding me through the twist

We were both laughing after the song played on repeat for 4 times.

After the 6th song, I had mastered the twist.. partially. My feet still tangled once in a while.

But I had never had so much fun dancing in my entire life.

My sides were acking laughing and twisting so much and Edward seemed to be enjoying himself just as much as me.

I collapsed on the couch and laughed when Edward started doing the mashed potato.

Seeing Edward dance to old music was honestly hilarious. Those moves were so.. old and yet he looked wonderful doing them

He pulled me up again and I shook my head.

"No way. I'm done." I said holding my hands up.

He smiled brightly.

"You have to see Carlisle and Esme do the Jive. Even Alice and Jasper can't top them." He said pulling me toward the door. Calling out to Carlisle and Esme as we made our way down the steps.

I still couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

Everyone was down stairs in the living room when we came in, Alice was all giddy setting up an old record player while Carlisle and Esme stood in the middle of the room. Emmett, Jasper, and Rose were all sitting on the couch prepared to watch them dance.

Edward pulled me over the plush chair sitting beside the couch, I sat down on his lap.

The beginning of 'choo choo ch boggie' began to play and I watched excitedly as Carlisle twirled around Esme, pulling her this way and that before they did the step.

Carlisle and Esme looked so carefree, each of them clinging to each other and rarely breaking apart. I looked up at Edward, he was staring at them with longing I grabbed his hand and he turned to face me. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You can _try _to teach me that if you want.. I probably won't ever master it, but you can give it a try." I whispered in his ear.

He turned toward me and pressed his lips to my ear, sending sparks down my spine.

He chuckled.

"_Anything _is possible."

**(A/N) I needed a fun chapter, and that was it for me. LOL. I've always wondered what Edward would look like doing the twist and mashed potato. And Carlisle and Esme! I always thought the Jive would be perfect for them.**

**If you've never seen these dances, you need to go to youtube and watch them. They look extremely fun.**

**Carlisle and Esme's Dance ( the Jive) - **.com/watch?v=rxvQ6yNGIes&feature=related

**Mash Potato - **.com/watch?v=mQBKpV9emKc

**Pulp Fiction twist Dance contest; It was the only one I could find, Skip to 1:30 for dance** - .com/watch?v=aLZl6R7JGCc

**Reviews would be nice! I'm in a icecream-eating mood at the moment.**


End file.
